Belonging
by Me and Mrs Jones
Summary: A rogue pack arrives in Forks looking for new pack members. Paul and Emmett's POV's. Emmett is a wolf in this story. Twosomes, threesome with lots of delicious lemons. M/M rated M for a reason. Not your thing please do not read. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Both Me and Mrs. Jones will be authoring this story. Me writing Paul's pov and Mrs. Jones writing Emmett's. Also, Sanctuary will still be updated regularly.**

**Chapter 1**

Paul's POV

The movers had just finished unloading when we pulled up to the new house. It was like all our other homes we own scattered across the country. Nothing overstated but, big enough for us both and hopeful any others that would come join us. As yet, we still hadn't met anyone willing to join our pack. I gave Emmett's knee a squeeze, he always hated moving on going from one town to another. We had only just shifted when we were banished from our pack because I was a true alpha and my brother was stronger than me at the time and won the fight to see who would take the position. Emmett and I had grown up best friends and he knew nothing of the pack until he found me wounded in the woods. He phased out of anger right in front of me. He was a beautiful chocolate-brown wolf who was as large as me. Instead of the usual panic we had, he laid beside me and licked my wounds clean. We have never been apart since. Over time we became lovers but, it was not supposed to be this way. We were suppose to have submissives to mate with and bring new blood into our pack.

"Do you think maybe this time?" he asked sadly.

"I don't know Ems but, I have a good feeling about it," I said giving him a small smile.

If we found a submissive our relationship would probably change. As alpha, I would get to choose to mate. My wolf told me to come here to the sleepy town of Forks. There was already a pack in the area. The Olympia pack was the strongest in the country and not one to reckon with. I set up a meeting with the alpha, Jacob Black, for the following day. We would meet at a treaty line one that we could not pass in our wolf form. This would avoid any fighting hopefully but, it was not guaranteed. Unpacking the car, we quickly made our dinner. We had travelled for three solid days taking turns to drive, only stopping to fill up with gas and to eat. The house was surrounded by forest which was important for us. We were miles from the town so we wouldn't have prying eyes. After dinner, we decided to go for a run and check out the area. With the Olympia pack there was very little chance of leeches in the area but, we still needed to check. After all, we were protectors, the reason we had become shapeshifters in the first place. We stripped and I walked towards Emmett, his body big and firm and my cock grew instantly. I wanted to fuck and his wolf was not going to deny me, he never did. Even though he was a dominant like me he needed to fuck regularly. The first time we fucked, Emmett felt shame but couldn't deny my wolf, his alpha. Now, we didn't think it wrong. After all, we loved each other.

His cock was already throbbing as I walked taking his head in my hand and pulling him closer, kissing him deeply. Emmett wrapped his finger in my hair wanting more. I tugged on his hair pushing him to kneel before me. Licking his lips, he took my cock in his mouth.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good. That's it, Em, suck my cock," I growled, my wolf happy. My hand pushing Emmett further onto my cock. He willingly went deeper sucking my dick with his large hand wrapped around the base where his mouth couldn't take in. He had become talented at giving head.

"Why don't we skip patrol tonight?" Emmett said pulling back still stroking my cock while one hand went to my ball sack rolling my ball in his hand.

"God, you make it hard to say no to you," I groaned. "But we need to Em's," I groan as his mouth suddenly took in my ball sack. "Jesus, get up those stairs now but, we will patrol right after," I said pulling him up by his hair. The bastard had his cheeky grin on his face knowing he had yet again, gotten his way. He raced up the stairs me right on his heels smacking his ass leaving nice red marks on it.

He grabbed the lube and condoms while I pulled back the sheet and grabbed a towel for afterwards. He was already on all fours when I came back from the bathroom baring his ass to me his hand stroking his cock. "Come on, Paul, we haven't shagged for a week," he growled.

"Your such a slut," I chuckled but picked up the lube and liberally apply it to my fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm your slut though. Now, fucking hurry up," he growled earning another swat on his already pink ass. "Awe, sorry, Paul. But, please," he groaned.

"God, you're beautiful," I whispered pushing my finger into him going straight for his prostrate. I loved watching his face when I brush against it teasingly. "God, you're so tight Em's," I pushed another finger into him and began scissoring him.

He was right, it had been too long since we had fucked. I couldn't say mated because we can't mate. We didn't fuck to produce and I wouldn't call it love making. I did love Emmett but, as a friend. I was waiting to find my mate and hoped he would be here. The same with him. He too was looking for his mate be it a woman or a man, he wouldn't care. I however, would have a male, a shapeshifter, to carry the alpha gene. Only male submissives could take carrying our cubs guaranteeing they would be alpha males as well. I could have several mates if I so desired. I could take any submissive from any pack as long as they chose to join my pack. To date, I had not found one that I wanted to join my pack. They needed to be strong and honestly, the submissives I had met so far looked weak and did nothing for me.

"Paul, snap the fuck out of it," Emmett snapped. I pulled my fingers out quickly putting the condom on. God, I hate the fucking things and couldn't wait to find my mate so I could stop using them. He would go on heat once a year and then I would choose if we had cubs or not. "PAUL!" Emmett growled. He had turned himself around and took my face in his hands making me looking at him. "God, I pray you find your mate. You're losing it my friend," he said.

Pushing him down onto his back I grabbed his legs and put them on my shoulders and slam into his tight ass. God, I loved his heat. He yelped as I hit his prostate, such a lucky fucker. I had perfect aim. I could brush it every stroke if I so wished but, I wouldn't. Not tonight. After all, I wanted to cum as well before he made me slow down. I adjusted myself and slowed it down. Emmett was so gone he didn't notice. My hand grabbed his cock stroking him in time with every movement of myself. Emmett had his eyes closed with his tongue coming out every so often licking his dry lips. My wolf was unsatisfied so I pulled out and flipped Emmett over and slamed into him again, this time I slow and fuck him till he is begging for me to let him cum.

"Cum for me, Em. Call your alpha's name," I order slapping his ass.

"Fuck yeah, that's it, Paul. Fuck me good, hit that spot," he moaned.

He knew better than to tell his alpha what to do and I grabbed his hips and stopped myself completely, holding him so he couldn't move. Emmett whimpered. "Want me to pull out?" I growled.

"Shit, no. Sorry Paul," he whined. I could hear that he was truly sorry in his voice. I soothed his ass and leaned down to kiss his back accepting his apologies.

Picking up the pace this time, slowly I build us both up and again he is begging for his release, this time asking not demanding it. "Paul, god Paul, please, please, ahhhhhhhhh," Emmett groaned cumming into his hand. His ring of muscle gripped my cock hard, almost painfully. Once again, I grabbed his hips and I slammed into him at an inhuman speed, my wolf pissed he had not asked permission. "God, please Paul," Emmett whimpered. I take control of my wolf and slow the pace.

"Almost there," I groaned as I felt my balls tighten up and I shoot my load into the condom. I always came with Emmett but, I was never fully satisfied and it had nothing to do with the beautiful man beneath me, it was my wolf wanting to impregnate our mate. The one that we had not found yet. I never would tell Emmett this however. I wouldn't hurt my friend like that. I pulled out and ripped the condom off, tying a knot in it before throwing it in the bin. Emmett was already cleaning up his own mess. He turns and sits on his ass hissing. I hate when I hurt him but, he also asks for it. Sometimes, I feel he does it on purpose just so he gets that feeling. "Let's check out the area before we shower," I say pulling him up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

We picked up our shorts and tied them onto our legs. We never patrolled without them. It was better to be safe than sorry. Jacob Black had assured me that he had not problem with us in Forks but, we were not welcome if we were in wolf. We headed towards the treaty line and checked out our area. We quickly picked up the scent of the Olympia pack. There were a few of them but, one in particular stood out as a submissive.

"_Damn, that is one sweet scent, can't wait to meet this one_," Emmet said giving a wolfy chuckle. I had to agree, this one was very alluring. We were both holding our wolves back to go follow the scent.

"_Lets go back home. Tomorrow we will met him_," I said feeling excited. No other scent had called my wolf so much. "_Least we know they have a sub anyway and they are not mated with him that is for sure,_" which surprised me. I turned and we had a race home. As always, I won. Emmett not far behind, though. He was getting faster. My wolf might have a challenge soon if he doesn't watch it. Emmett alway said he wasn't interested in being alpha, he was a follower not a leader but, I would never allow myself to relax. Best friend or not, if his wolf wanted to challenge the alpha, Emmett would not have a say. Phasing, we walk inside straight to the showers.

"Grubs up," Emmett shouted up from the kitchen. As if on cue, my stomach growled. Wrapping my towel around my waist, I headed downstairs. Emmett was dressed, his hair still damp and going back to its natural curl. Running my fingers through his hair, I thanked him and sat down at the counter and dug into the food. "Paul, you know how there are legends about imprinting? Have you ever heard of anyone doing it?" he asked standing on the other side of the counter eating his meal.

I shook my head. It was another stupid legend which I had to listen to growing up. "Thank god, imagine having to stick with one mate your whole life and being whipped," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess," he smiled wolfing down the rest of his dinner. "Leave your dish in the sink. I will do it in the morning. I'm off to bed," he said waving, going up the stairs.

I finished my dinner and did the dishes. Emmett always went weird when we first moved, always hoping he would find his mate. When we first left our families, we believed we would have our mates within the year. Thirty years on and nothing. We were in our forties and we looked like we were in our twenties. We would never aged which was just as well but, it really sucked we had this problem. When we had been banished, we were given the two thousand dollars that we had to live on until we found our mates. Thank god we invested well and we now could live comfortably. Of course, back then two thousand dollars could buy you a hell of a lot more than it could today. Also, we didn't need a lot. Other than our car we, lived a basic life. I did the dishes even though I didn't have to. When Emmett cooked, I would do the dishes along with him afterwards. As alpha, he thought it was beneath me but, that was bullshit if you ask me. Who would make people do something they wouldn't do themselves? That was one thing my mema had taught me. I sighed, I missed my mema. My father, not so much, he was a real bastard of an alpha and more so as a husband and father. He treated my mother like shit and had him popping out cubs every year until it finally took him from us. His body just too tired. My father was warned repeatedly by the elders that he needed to stop producing. My mema died giving birth along with my two younger brothers. My father had a new mate by the next spring, getting the sub pregnant. I never got to meet my new step brother or sister. I never had anything to do with my family. I considered Emmett my family and any others we managed to bring into the pack would become family.

Emmett was standing at the end of my bed with a coffee for me early the next morning. "We have to be at the treaty line in an hour," he said sitting on my bed handing me my cup.

"Emmett, don't get your hopes up," I sighed after taking a much needed gulp of my coffee.

Emmett turned and sat on his leg. I could almost see the excitement rolling off him. "I got a feeling about this one. That scent Paul, god it was perfect," he sighed. He jumped up telling me that breakfast would be ready in five minutes. God, I hoped he found his mate just as much as I found mine. The smell of bacon cooking pulled me out of bed and I headed downstairs. We raced to the meeting place and check the area one more time. I wondered if Jacob would phase. If it was true what other packs said, Jacob feared no one and wouldn't hesitate to phase. We smelled them coming towards us, the alpha had his thoughts blocked like I thought he would.

"There is only four of them?" Emmett questioned. I sniffed the air and he was right, there were only four wolves. They came through the trees but, there was one missing, the submissive Emmett huffed. I looked at the alpha, he was slightly bigger than myself, his fur russet in colour. His stance screamed alpha and even my wolf stepped back. It was known that he would be the one to become the king of alphas when our raining alpha king stepped down.

"_Welcome to Washington,_" he voice said. I could feel he was calm and held no threat.

"_Thank you for allowing us here, alpha_," I replied trying to sound as sincere as I felt.

Jacob trembled and shifted to his human form slipping his shorts on. I quickly followed suit ordering Emmett to stay in wolf as the La-Push pack didn't change.

"Please call me Jake," he said stepping forward holding out his hand. I stepped forward, both of us on our own side and shook hands. "You told me you were a pack of two and I would guess this is Emmett," Jacob said pointing to Emmett who now sat on his hunches trying to look relaxed.

"Forgive me, I am Paul Lahote and this is my beta Emmett McCarty," I smiled.

"I take it you are looking for more to join your pack?" he said stepping back and crossing his arms. Maybe I had read him wrong and he wasn't happy we were here.

"Yes we are but, we will only take ones that wish to come to us," I said looking at his pack. None of them looked slightly interested and I really couldn't blame them. Hell, I wouldn't want to leave his pack. "We have more joining us soon, three will be submissives. One however, will not join your pack as he is my mate," he said a glaze going over his eyes.

"Congratulations Jake, does he accept you?" I asked confused as normally the submissives had to shift first before they decide. The pack gave a wolfy bark at my question.

"Seth will accept me," he just smiled. I inclined my head, I would not argue.

"Well, like I said welcome and we will see you around. As you can see none of my pack wish to join you," he said turning to his pack who all nodded their heads. Emmett whined. I stroked his head.

"Can I ask where your submissive is now? We smelled him last night when out patrolling," I said. "Forgive me but, are you hiding him from us?" I asked.

"You are talking about Embry our only submissive. No we are not hiding him. He has gone on heat and has left for his own safety. I am sure you understand we didn't want him to have anyone trying to calm him. He will return within the month," he said smiling. I nodded.

"Does he not have a dominate interested?" I asked.

"No, we have a pack problem with Embry so, we won't mate with him. But, as yet, he has not found his mate from anywhere else. Now if you will excuse us, we have things to do," he said stripping.

"You too and thank you again, Jake," I said as he shifted he howled and he and his pack took off through the trees. Emmett phased and quickly slipped on his shorts.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" he asked.

"Don't see why he would lie to us. Plus, he said there was a problem. Maybe something is wrong with the sub," I said. "Come on, let's go explore the town and stock up with food," I said patting my friend on his shoulder. I knew he would be gutted that today we were not going to meet the submissive.

"Embry, his name is Embry, Paul," he huffed but, followed me home in human form.

* * *

**Please let us know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to our reviewers and those who put us on alerts and favourites. We would love to hear your thoughts so please give us a review. **

**Please enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

Emmett pov

Even after all these years, I didn't know how Paul decided where we went in search of our mates. We'd lived all over the country and this time his voodoo alpha-GPS brought us to the small bum-fuck town of Forks in the furthest corner of Washington state. But, I never questioned him. He was my best friend, my leader, my alpha. He would choose the right path for us.

We were friends for as long as I could remember; playing ball, getting into trouble, and sharing secrets the way all best friends do. His home life wasn't the best, his father was a down right prick. More often than not, he could be found at my house for dinner and then pretending to do our homework together. He probably spent more nights sleeping over at my house than in his own bed.

He wasn't always the tall, muscular, over-sized man he grew up to be. He was a bit of a late bloomer with more attitude than brawn and when he challenged his older brother's place as Alpha of our pack, he lost. I'd heard the legends of our tribe but, never really believed them to be true until the day I found him in wolf form, in the woods, bleeding from his wounds from the fight. Something was triggered deep inside me and I phased almost instantly, my clothing ripped to shreds. I had no idea what was going on or how I even knew this large, grey wolf was Paul but, I knew I had to protect him and heal him. I curled my body around him to comfort him as I tried to come to terms with what I was, a shape-shifter.

I never questioned that he was my alpha. I was the first of his pack and never once considered joining with his brother. He was banished which meant I was as well and we began our journey of trying to find mates never thinking it would take us as long as it had. Thirty years and not one submissive.

Shortly after our phasing, we realized that we had an overwhelming desire to mate but, with no submissive to satisfy our need, we became lovers. It wasn't easy to submit to Paul, especially the first time. I fell to the forest floor in tears after the lust wore off and it was Paul's turn to comfort me, telling me that I was no less of a man, a dominant, or his best friend. My wolf was happy to please his alpha but, it still wasn't right. Sure, fucking was better than using my own hand. And if I were a submissive, I would choose Paul as my mate, no question. But, I wasn't a submissive and we both hoped that one day we would find mates that would fill in the piece that was missing from each of us.

After our first patrol around our new home, I was in a bit of a fog. The scent of the submissive, Embry, was so sweet I could almost taste it. Never had I smelled something so intoxicating, so delicious. It took all my strength not to go chase it down and make it mine. We couldn't though and I would never claim something that wasn't given freely. We found out after our meeting with Jacob that no other dominant was interested in him and that there was an issue with the sub. I couldn't imagine what it could be but, we wouldn't know until we met him and that wouldn't be until he came off heat. One month, we had to wait an entire month, which felt like an eternity to meet the sweet-smelling sub, Embry.

We settled into our new digs and began regular patrols of the area. We took down a rogue vampire on the outskirts of Forks without much trouble. We informed Jacob and he thanked us although Paul had the feeling that Jacob wasn't entirely happy about it, like we were stealing his thunder. Idiot, we were doing what we were born to do. This wasn't about who killed the most, it was about protecting humans from the cold ones.

We fucked, a lot, during the month as we waited in anticipation of meeting Embry. When I patrolled alone I found myself walking close to where I could smell just a hint of him. I would lay down as close to the treaty line as I could get and curl up. I just couldn't get enough of the scent. Paul found me that way one day and gave me shit about it but, I think he knew that I found my mate as much as I did. As alpha, Paul had first rights to everything, especially submissives. He could even claim them as his own and no other dominant would have him. If a submissive went unclaimed, any dominant within the pack could take him. Paul wasn't that kind of alpha though. If Embry was the mate that I had been in search of, Paul would step back allowing me to claim him.

"Jacob called," Paul said pulling me from my thoughts. "He said that Embry has returned home and to meet him at the treaty line tomorrow at dusk." I dropped the dish I was washing on the floor. Paul walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders ignoring the broken pieces on the floor. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. "He has to choose us, Emmett," Paul said firmly. My smile fell slightly and I bowed my head nodding. He was right. I didn't think I could take it if he didn't choose us, me. A feeling of rejection suddenly engulfed me. In all of my daydreaming, all of my fantasizing I hadn't once thought about the fact that he may not choose us. My stomach flipped and I turned placing both hands on the edge of the sink waiting for my dinner to make a reappearance.

"What if he doesn't, Paul?" I whispered. "What if,"

Paul placed a hand between my shoulder blades and rubbed my back as tears formed, wetting my cheeks. "How could he not choose us?" Paul said. "Come on," he pulled me by the hand and lead me to his bedroom. He stripped me out of my clothes and told me to get into bed. The cool sheets felt like balm against my suddenly overheated skin. Paul's naked form wrapped around me from behind and his arm draped over me and his hand rested against my chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my neck soothing me with soft words. I drifted off a long while after surrounded by the comfort of my alpha.

I woke the next morning and took a long shower, ridding myself of my morning wood. I made my way to the kitchen in a pair of basketball shorts and started the coffee and turned on the stereo determined to keep in good spirits. I made a large breakfast complete with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and fruit as I sang and shook my hips along with the cheesy pop songs.

"_But I'm not like them, Baby, when you finally, Get to love somebody, Guess what, It's gonna be me"_

I gestured to myself with my thumb. I was on the last verse of the song when the music was turned off and I turned to see Paul glaring at me. He pulled the cd from the stereo and broke it easily in half. "If you ever play this shit in my presence again," he didn't finish as he walked down the hall to the bathroom slamming the door. It didn't dampen my mood though. I hummed to myself as I heard the shower running.

My body was buzzing with excitement as we ate breakfast. The only noise in the room was the scraping of silverware on the dishes. When we finished I quickly cleaned the kitchen and the dishes shooing Paul out needing something to do with my hands. I ran into town and got my hair trimmed and then went home to put on my tightest jeans and a clean button down shirt. I went to the lounge and sat across from Paul who looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

"It's only a little after noon, Emmett," Paul said.

"I don't want to be late. It's rude," I told him.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked

"I want to look nice, make a good impression," I explained.

"Emmett, you won't be wearing anything except a pair of shorts," he said. I had no reply.

Paul stood and moved to sit next to me on the sofa. He took my hand in his and sighed. "He will like you for who you are and not what you are wearing or the gallon of cologne you have on," he waved a hand in front of his face. "Just be you." I looked over at my best friend. He didn't have to comfort me. He had more right to the submissive if he wanted it. I could see the understanding in his eyes. "Who wouldn't love you, Emmett?" he put a chaste kiss to my lips before leaving the room.

The rest of the afternoon I spent puttering around the house with too much nervous energy. Paul stayed in his room with the door shut. When the time came to leave, we went outside to phase putting our shorts around our ankles. I'm sure I looked like a beastly puppy running in circles around Paul with my tail wagging in the air. Paul rolled his eyes at me a few times but I couldn't help myself. As we approached the treaty line, The scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I only saw the same four wolves from our first meeting but I knew there were more, hidden in the cover of the forest that lay beyond them. One was Embry.

Paul ordered me to stay in wolf form as he and Jacob phased. They shook hands and greeted each other.

"I need to know what the issue is that you have with the submissive," Paul said. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"No, nothing like that," Jacob replied. "There is a question as to who his father is and we don't want to mate with someone who could possibly be related to one of us," my heart sighed not that it would have mattered if something were strange with him but, I was glad to hear that the submissive that I had been pining for was healthy.

Jacob raised his hand and flicked his wrist. One of the other wolves trotted into the woods and returned with the most beautiful wolf I'd ever seen. His fur was grey like Paul's but he had a black strip on his nose. I watched as he approached Jacob sitting just behind and to the left of the alpha with his escort sitting next to him. His head was bowed so I couldn't see his face but his body seemed, resigned.

"Phase," with just a one word command, Embry phased and pulled on a pair of cutoff shorts but not before I caught a glimpse of his nude form. He was perfect; tone, fit, muscular body, russet in color. He was small like the average submissive but, he looked stronger.

"This is Embry," Jacob said. "His mother is born of the Mikah tribe."

"Is he looking for a pack?" Paul asked. Jacob turned to the man in question and pulled him forward by the hand.

"Embry can speak for himself," Jacob said. I couldn't take my eyes off him. This was the moment I had been waiting not for just today or for the last month but for thirty years. I wanted him to look up, I wanted to see his face and look into the eyes of the man who had unknowingly captured my heart.

"Embry," Paul said. He looked up and I saw his profile. "I'm Paul Lahote," he stuck out his hand and Embry shook it tentatively. I whined and inched my way closer to him placing my nose on the treaty line. Both men looked down at me as I panted. "This is Emmett, my beta," I stood to my full height towering over the quiet submissive. He looked up at me and smiled when I lick his face.

I smelled them before I heard them. Several sets of paws beat against the ground and were headed in our direction. More of Jacob's pack emerged from the trees and stared in the direction of the visitors. I stood as closely as I could to the treaty line in hopes of protecting the sub, not knowing what to expect.

Two wolves broke through the trees although, I knew there were at least three more and made their way to where we stood. The alpha was a bit shorter than I was and phased without fear directly in front of Jacob.

"Jacob Black," the stranger said holding out his hand. "always a pleasure," malice in his voice.

"James," Jacob didn't even pretend to lift his hand. James chuckled dropping his hand to his side. He wasn't even gracious enough to put on clothing.

"I was told you have a submissive looking for a home," he said. "I could take him off your hands for you."

"You know damn well subs are the ones who choose their pack, James," Jacob snapped.

"Just wanted to show the boy what I have to offer," James said holding his hands up in surrender. "It isn't fair to him if he doesn't know all the choices."

James made his way, slowly, over to where Embry stood. I couldn't help the growl that escaped me. Paul chastised me immediately, whispering in my ear to keep quiet or go home. I knew there was something wrong with this alpha. I could sense it. He reached out to Embry, lifting his hand to his lips placing a kiss to it. It took all of my strength not to rip Embry away from him and run. Embry pulled his hand away and took a step back.

"I could tell him what you do with your subs, James," Jacob growled. "If you find it so important to give him all his options. I could tell him what I saw with your last sub," James turned his head and glared at the larger alpha.

"That sub was a weakling, unlike this fine specimen here," he looked at Embry who remained quiet and staring at the ground. "He couldn't handle it," James sneered. I felt a tug on my tail and turned my head to see Embry gripping it to his chest.

"I choose Paul as my alpha," he said looking directly at James. "I want to be part of his pack."

I looked at Paul immediately when the words I'd been hoping for spilled from Embry's lips. Paul smiled and put a hand on Embry's shoulder before looking up at me. A knowing look past between us, "It seems you no longer have business here, James," Jacob turned to the furious alpha. "Get off Quileute lands and believe me when I say that you need not come back. No submissive would choose you," he said.

"I have a right to offer my pack to subs, Jacob. You can't keep them hidden from me," he growled. "This isn't over," he phased and turned toward his pack without looking back.

"Jacob," Paul said after the pack was out of hearing range. "Do you have any other submissives that haven't chosen?"

"No," Jacob shook his head. "But more are due to phase soon," he looked back to where James had disappeared into the forest.

"You will need to keep an eye on them, keep them safe," Paul's voice full of concern. Jacob nodded. My mind whirled with the thought of other submissives phasing and that Paul and I would need to stay in the area to help and maybe find more shifters to join us.

"Emmett, take Embry back to the house," Paul ordered. "I need to speak with Jacob."

I walked over to Embry and laid on my belly hoping he would take the hint. My heart pounded in my chest as he climbed onto my back wrapping his arms around my neck. The feel of his warm body pressed against me was like heaven and a peace fell over me as I carried my precious cargo home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you everyone be just a reader or put on alerts and Favorites. But MASSIVE THANK YOU to our reviewers your feedback is awesome so from Me and Mrs Jones *kisses* Again Mrs Jones is beta cos Me sucks at grammar. **

**If you haven't read Sanctuary Me's own story it is completed now and a new one in the pipe line called Click a Jacob/Edward romance story. **

**Chapter 3**

Paul's POV

Emmett had been driving me insane all day but now, he had seen the submissive and better yet, the submissive had decided to join our pack. He would be even worse. But, instead of leaving the town, we had to stay and help Jacob's pack protect the new submissives that were due. Of course, we had no obligation to the Black pack but, we had a duty to our souls. We would not turn our backs on any pack that needed our help, be it from leeches or other packs. I ordered Emmett to take Embry to our house and show him where he would be sleeping. He would not be expected to mate with anyone. I believed it was their choice to pick and choose their own mate. Alpha be damned, I wouldn't be with someone who didn't want to be with me. Jacob gave us permission to cross the line to collect Embry's belongings, say goodbye to his family and former pack. Tonight, we would join them at a bonfire as the official handover of Embry from Jacob's pack to mine. Normally, it would have been done straight away but, with James' pack in the area, it was better to get Embry somewhere safe. Half of Jacob's pack followed Emmett back to our house and would patrol until I returned. Jacob sent the rest of his pack to keep an eye on James' pack not trusting him to stay off his lands. Jacob sat on a rock and offered me one on his side of the treaty line.

"Embry is a good man. I am sad to see him go," he said.

"I think he will be happy with us. No one can help but love Emmett," I chuckled.

"You both reek of each other. How did that happen?" Jacob asked.

"No disrespect, Jacob but, that is none of your business," I growled, not that I was ashamed of being with another dominant. "Is this why you asked me to stay?" I asked.

"Forgive me, Paul. I meant no disrespect either. But, to answer your question no, It is not the reason. I was just curious," he smiled. "I ask if you would stay in Forks until we either get the submissives mated or James' pack leave. My pack is young and inexperienced and I fear that James' pack are stronger than us. My Seth is soon to phase it is killing me not to be with him right now," he sighed.

"You have myself and Emmett at your disposal," I said holding out my hand which he took in his and shook. "So, do I get to meet this famous Seth tonight?" I asked.

"Of course," Jacob stood up and again shook my hand. "Tonight at 8pm. Embry knows where it's held," he said stripping, running, and phasing.

Following suit, I headed home keeping on high alert. I could pick up Jacob's pack scents. They all had the scent of the Black pack mixed with their own. I would have to get Embry to take on my scent which would happen when he submits to me to join my pack. I came to the house and phased slipping on my shorts. As eager as Emmett was to meet the new member of our pack, so was I. As keen as I was to have a mate, I would see how he and Emmett progressed first. He was totally smitten with the young sub. I opened the door and the delicious scent of Embry hit me, going straight to my cock. God, this was going to be hard. My wolf was screaming at me to take the submissive as my own.

"Hey Paul, we are in the kitchen," Emmet's deep voice boomed out. After all these years you would think the man knew he didn't have to yell at me to get my attention or the fact that I could tell where he was with just his scent. The moment I walked in, Embry stood and lowered his eyes. Walking straight to him, I lifted his chin with my finger.

"Did you ever lower your eyes to Jacob Black?" I asked.

He shook his head, "He was my best friend growing up, like my brother," he smiled.

"Well, consider us your brothers. We are equal in this house. Once out there though, we have our place," I said brushing the single tear that fell down his face. "I know you don't want to leave your old pack, Embry," I sighed as more tears began to fall. "You can still see them, I am sure. I have promised we would be staying awhile to help out Jacob's pack," I said hugging him to me. God, he smelt so fucking good. I looked up at Emmett who was ready to pounce if I hurt the young submissive.

"Thank you for having me, Paul. I was worried I would never find a pack," he said hugging me tighter.

"Know the feeling," Emmett chuckled placing food on the table. Pushing Embry down we began to eat. Emmett kept up a stream of chat as we ate. Embry just ate not saying a word only nodding every now and again. A few times he would look at me and smile and roll his eyes. As soon as the meal was finished, he went to gather our plates.

"We need to make a roster up but today, you can be our guest," I said taking the plates off him and carrying them to the sink.

"You do cooking and cleaning?" he asked me shocked.

"No, but I do the dishes when I am allowed," I said pushing Emmett away from the sink he had already started filling. Embry shook his head in disbelief. "You'll get used to us, don't worry. So, you like your room?" I asked as Emmett picked up the tea towel and dried as I washed. Embry sat at the table chewing his nails, his leg bouncing.

"Um yeah, sorry. I can't do this," he said getting up and walking towards us. He pushed me gently out of his way and began doing the dishes. "I may get used to it but, right now, you are my new alpha and I was told to do my duty to my alpha," he blushed.

I loved doing the dishes. There was something therapeutic about it. I had forgotten what it is like to have a submissive wolf around. My mema wouldn't let any of us boys lift a finger other than my little brother who was born a submissive, much to my father's disgust. He treated him like shit. Unlike Emmett, I knew I was descended to be a shape-shifter. As far as the rest of the population were concerned, my mema was the eldest son who was hardly ever seen. He was not allowed out without my father's protection. Even a simple walk was out of the question. We had a women by the name of Mary live with us who would act as our mother when out. I could tell it broke my mema's heart whenever one of my brothers would call her mom. I refused to acknowledge her as such.

"Paul hello anyone home," Emmett was tapping me on the head with his closed fist.

"Fuck off, Ems," I growled and got up. Embry whimpered and cowered back. I ran my hand down my face. Shit, I had to keep my temper in check for now. "You ready?" I asked picking up the keys. Embry nodded and stood there. Sighing, I went first. God, how I hated this sub/dom shit.

Driving through La-Push for the first time, it was like any other reservation including my own. The houses not the greatest and kids playing on the streets staring at us as we drove past. I doubted it was very often they saw any strangers here. Embry pointed out houses of his pack and where he went to school. We had discovered he was just out of high school hence, why he was ready to leave Jacob's pack more and his first heat. The school was just coming out and I slowed down for kids who just ran out in front of me. My wolf roared to life and I thought I was going to combust into my wolf form. Emmett grabbed the wheel as he saw my human form trembling. I slammed on the breaks and looked around. Something was there but what I didn't know. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and turned to see Embry looking worried. Taking deep breaths, I begin to relax. My wolf was happy with the contact from the submissive. It was going to be harder than I thought to let Emmett woo the submissive first. I gently patted his hand and gave him a small smile.

"I think your mate is here," he smiled. "You're acting just like Jacob did when he discovered his imprint," he said sitting back.

"Imprinting is just a story, no one actually imprints," Emmett said looking at me for confirmation. I nodded scanning the kids as they filed out.

"Well, sorry to break it to you but, an alpha can imprint although, it's rare," Embry said winding down his window. I took deep breaths. "Sweet Jesus," I groaned. "Shut the window," I panted fighting my wolf even harder than I had ever before. The window was up before I finished the sentence, a small giggle coming from Embry. I put my foot on the accelerator as slowly as I could not wanting to hurt the kids from the school.

"I wonder who it is," Embry says jumping over the front seat to sit between us looking at the crowd. "This is so cool. I will have another sub in the pack," he grinned hugging us both with an arm around each of our shoulders. "So um, next left is where we go to my house," he said. We pulled up to a really run down house and Embry sat there taking in deep breaths. Emmett jumped out and waited for the sub to exit the car.

"You okay?" I ask patting his leg. He gave a teary nod before shaking his head and began to sob into my chest. Emmett looked confused but shut the door leaving me and Embry alone. "Hey, what's wrong," I whispered drawing circles on his back. He just shook his head again. "Do you want to stay here?" I asked. Again he shook his head. God, I was so fucking confused right now.

"Can you please just hold me?" he whispered finally his tears silently falling. I happily obliged and held him to my chest. "I don't know what I'm going to tell my mom. She doesn't know anything about the pack let alone me being gay," he admitted pulling back and wiping his tears away. "She is going to hate me," he sighed sliding over to get out of the car.

"A mother can never hate her child, Embry. It might take her awhile to accept things but, she will always love you like only a mother can," I said halting him before he got out. He nodded with a smile. "Look, I need to check the area out. I will be back in an hour so we can go see Jacob if, you're ready to join my pack," I said giving his hand one last squeeze, starting the car up when he shut the door behind him.

I made my way to the beach and parked the car. I debated risking getting out as even though I was allowed on the res for the purpose of Embry. It was not a long-standing invitation. There was a rap on my window and there stood Jacob grinning from ear to ear. I wind down my window and held out my hand which he took.

"Jacob," I said.

"Paul, mind getting out the car?" he said sounding like a Police officer.

Raising my eyebrow, I get out and see a young boy standing behind him. I give him a smile which he returned before hiding in Jacob's side. I was guessing that this was the famous Seth that I had heard about. He had the scent of a submissive who was not far off from changing. He was a cute little fucker but, not my type. "Jacob, sorry I couldn't resist coming and having a look at the ocean," I said putting my attention back to him not wanting to make him angrier, looking at his mate.

"No worries, just thought you would like to meet my pup while no one else was around. Let's go for a walk," he said his alpha voice coming through. Taking Seth's small hand in his, we walked down to the beach. Obviously, Seth knew everything about the pack as Jacob went on to explain that he hoped the new pack members held off tonight because they hadn't had a bonfire in a while. The old pack were going to run while the legends of his tribe were told to the new ones. Then they would have a changing of the guards so to speak with him going with the cubs to do patrols.

"Jake, can I go talk to Colin and the others," Seth asked in a quiet voice. Jacob looked down and quickly nodded.

"Keep in my sight though, okay?" he said letting his mate go and watching him run towards his friends in the distance. "Collin is another one to soon join us and the kid beside him although, I don't know his name. He is bigger than the average wolf cub so he will be one to keep an eye on," he said picking up a stone and throwing it towards the sea. The normal person couldn't have thrown it half the distance he had. Even I wouldn't get it as far as him and I was a pretty damn strong wolf.

"Embry told me you imprinted on your mate. Is that true?" I asked.

"That's true. Rare but, possible. He already feels the pull of the imprint even though he has no idea what an imprint is and he is not of mating age. I will wait," he said his eyes never leaving his imprint. "Its going to be a long eighteen months," he growled. "Why do you ask anyway, did something happen?" he asked. I nodded and picked up a stone throwing it into the sea not too far behind Jacob's attempt. "Paul what's worrying you? I can feel it rolling off you in waves, my friend," Jacob said grabbing my shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

I sighed "I always thought I would pick my mate, you know?" I admitted. "Don't you wish your mate was old enough to mate with and not have wait so long for him?" I asked.

"God no, he is perfect and waiting a year, two years, fuck ten years I would wait for him. I can't even look at another submissive now. He has become my everything," he said smiling at me.

"You're so whipped," I chuckled. Jacob shrugged but, was smiling as though he knew he was but, really didn't care. "Could I deny an imprint. I mean, Embry is only guessing anyway right?"

"Um yeah, nah. You have so got an imprint. Embry was with me the moment I picked up Seth's scent. I just about exploded into my wolf form right in the school halls. I tried to fight chasing after the scent but, failed miserably after one day. The moment my eyes landed on his I knew that he was my everything, the one that would bare my cubs. Even if it was Seth Clearwater, who I have known since the day he was born. Sadly, the subs that are going to change soon won't be at the bonfire tonight as we keep it secret from them until they change. Otherwise, they try to fight it and it can only turn out bad. I have already lost a cub because of it," he sighed his eyes became watery. I went to give his shoulder a squeeze only to have Seth came charging towards us and putting himself between myself and Jacob baring his little teeth. If it wasn't such a sad moment for Jacob, I would laugh at the little cub's attempt at scaring me. Jacob pulled his mate into his arm smirking at me, he himself struggling to keep his laughter in. He wasn't wrong. Seth was feeling the pull of the imprint. This was the only proof I really needed to know that they indeed have an imprint.

"I better go. We are suppose to meet the great alpha himself to hand over a pack brother," I chuckled messing up Seth's hair. He slapped it away but, with a grin on his face.

"Bye Paul," Seth said before taking Jacob's hand in his and leading the great alpha away. God, Jacob was so whipped. I took one look down the beach where Seth had been with his friends, who were still playing with a football. I took a deep breath in but, there wasn't a hint of the scent I smelled earlier. Shaking my head, I went back to the car. In the distance I see a lone figure sitting on the rocks looking forlorn. I couldn't pick up a scent as he was down wind but, he did look miserable by his posture, not that I could see his face.

I headed to Embry's house where he and Emmett were sitting on the porch with a pile of bags and boxes. I pulled up and jumped out. Embry came towards me and gave a hug. He seemed a lot happier than when I left him. We quickly packed the car and I saw a woman who looked a lot like Embry standing at the door. I went towards her as she steps forward and held out her hand.

"Please look after my son," she said. I nodded. "They must think I am stupid. I know everything," she smiled. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Embry who was leaning on the car flirting with Emmett who was leaning over him his posture that of a protective lover already. "Please tell him to keep contact with me and I want to meet my grandbabies," she said before going into the house not looking back. I could smell her tears as the door shut.

"Come on you two. We have things to do," I growled making them both jump and racing to get in the car. We got to the edge of the forest and climbed out. I could smell the pack already waiting for us. Embry went behind a tree and phased, much to Emmett's disappointment but, he strips and waits for Embry to return letting him see his naked human form before trembling into his wolf. He sat on his haunches and waited. I quickly strip and phase before going to point. We still can't hear Embry's thoughts so we silently trot to the awaiting pack. Emmett starts singing some random song till I tell him to fuck up. Giving a bark-y chuckle, he sings even louder. I turned and snapped at his face making him whimper and quiet his thoughts. God, I needed to get the guy some decent music sense. I can't believe he still listens to shit.

Jacob was standing with his pack behind him in formation. Embry got on his belly and crawled to Jacob who gave his friend a lick on his muzzle. I had already warned Emmett to remember to keep his wolf in check. Flipping up, Embry went to rub against all of the pack, one by one as though saying good-bye. He was going to reek when he was done and my wolf was not happy. Embry stood at the very back of the pack and waited along with the others for the next stage.

"_Embry, before you go join your new pack I must ask you, are you sure you wish to sever all ties with my pack?" _Jacob asked. Of course, I still couldn't hear Embry's reply but, he nodded his head so we could see his answer. "_Do you promise to keep in touch with your best friend?" _Jacob asked walking towards his friend. I was pretty damn sure that was not the normal question but, it was good to know he would miss his friend even though it might hurt myself and Emmett letting him talk to a dominant from another pack. Embry nodded again giving a wolfy grin at his alpha. "_I'm going to miss you, Ems," _Embry whined as well as some of the other pack. Jacob turned to me "_I relinquish Embry from my pack and hand his wolf and welfare to you, Paul Lahote. Do you promise to keep the pack's law and protect your new pack brother?" _he asked looking at me.

"_He will be one of the family now and till the end of time," _ I said walking towards Jacob and rubbing against him in friendship. "_I promise you, Jacob Black, he is already loved," _I said knowing that only he and I could hear it as I looked over at Emmett whose eyes had not left Embry's.

Jacob rumbled and went towards Embry. "_Goodbye, my friend. I will miss you being my pack brother," _ with that he nudged Embry towards me where he got on his belly and crawled to me before rolling over, submitting completely to me. I gave his neck a bite making him yelp. The Black pack howled, echoing around the clearing.

"_Welcome to my pack, Embry Call," _ I said licking his bite mark.

"_Thanks, Paul. Glad to join," _he said getting up and rubbing his scent on me while I rub mine onto him. From now on, his scent would be mixed with mine.

"_Hey Embry," _a quiet voice came through. Embry looked over at Emmett and he ran towards him knocking the big wolf over and licking him as they tumbled on the forest floor.

"_God, it's good to be home," _his thoughts said not meaning for me or Emmett to hear but I was glad we did.

**We would love to hear your thoughts :) Thank you for reading :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and putting our story on your favs or alerts. A special thank you to our reviewers, we love hearing your thoughts.**

**Check out "Me's" own stories - "Sanctuary" (now completed) and "Click".**

**Chapter 4**

Emmett pov

After the ceremony, we headed toward the beach where the bonfire would be. Night had fallen and our only light was of the full moon streaming through the trees. Paul walked alongside Jacob while Embry and I hung back a bit behind them. We were in human form with a few of Jacob's pack spread out around us keeping watch. I kept my hands deep in my pockets to keep myself from touching the young submissive. My wolf was screaming to mate with him but, I wanted to get to know him first and for him to know me. He may have said yes to joining the pack but, that didn't mean he would want me as his dominant, his mate.

"Why are you only a pack of two, Emmett?" Embry asked shyly his eyes never leaving the path leading to the beach.

"We are a pack of three, Embry," I smiled at him hoping he would understand that he was now one of us, an equal part.

"But, usually an Alpha is into an established pack. He would have other dominants and um, submissives," he said tentatively saying the last part in almost a whisper. I thought he sounded a bit fearful. "Did they choose another alpha? Or were they not, um, strong enough?"

I stopped instantly and put my hand on his shoulder gently turning him to me. His head remained down. I crooked a finger placing it under his chin to lift his eyes to mine. "No," I shook my head. "We've never had the honor of having a submissive in our pack. Until you, we hadn't been _chosen_," I said sternly. He had obviously heard how other packs treated their subs and after seeing James today, he was probably wondering what would happen to him now that he belonged to us. "Paul is your alpha but, you aren't required to mate with him or me. Do you understand?"

He looked into my eyes for a long moment as if searching my soul to see if I was lying. Something he saw must have reassured him because he smiled at me and nodded his head. We made our way through the forest and I told him how we came to be. I left out that Paul and I had become lovers, it was a story for another day. He was surprised to find out our ages but, he didn't seem put off by it.

As we approached the beach, I could hear the tides crashing on the shore and the gathering of people talking and laughing. The smell of food made my mouth water. Normally, I would have caught the aroma of grilled meat a mile back but, Embry's scent masked all else. It was even more inviting now that it was mixed with our alpha's and my cock hadn't softened for a moment since the ceremony when he became a part of our pack. I briefly considered excusing myself for a quick wank in the forest to relieve some tension or even pull Paul with me so that we both could find release. I knew that Paul was in just as much discomfort as I was, maybe more with his need as alpha to mate with his newly acquired sub. The thought left me as quickly as it had entered my mind. I wouldn't leave Embry's side especially with a nut job like James lurking.

The bonfire towered with a large circle of seats surrounding it. There were a few women preparing food for the pack, all of them smelled of the shifter they belonged to. Several older men sat to one side of the fire talking. They had the shifter scent on them but, it was old and I guessed that they were the elders who no longer phased. The members of the pack milled around, some with beer in hand while others ate from plates piled high with food.

Paul sat with Jacob and Seth on a log next to the fire with a few of the other shifters. We made our way over to them.

"Emmett, I'd like you to meet Quil and Claire," he nodded to the couple sitting next to Seth. "And Jared and Sam and," he continued as he pointed to each individual saying their name. I hoped that there wouldn't be a test later as I would never remember them all. Jacob's pack was big, much bigger than any other pack that we had ever run into. As we sat and talked, it was obvious that it was a tight-knit group with Jacob being a firm but, compassionate leader. There was an aura about him that screamed alpha but, when he would look at Seth, there was a softness that clouded his eyes. His hand remained protectively entwined with his imprint not to hold Seth in place but, to protect him and ward off any other dominants. He may be alpha but, dominants were ruled by their need to mate. I was positive that he would die before he let another dominant touch his submissive, even if he hadn't phased yet.

An alarming howl came from the forest and we all stood up immediately looking to Jacob. My arm instinctively went around Embry's shoulders before I even thought about what I was doing. A large naked man appeared from the forest. It was obvious that he hadn't time to dress from phasing.

"Jacob, one of the pups phased," he yelled. Jacob nodded and the shifter ran back from where he came.

"Quil, I need you to stay with Seth tonight," Jacob commanded. "Sam, make sure that there is no lapse on patrols. I'll let you know when we have him back in human form. It'll probably be tomorrow morning. And make sure you have two escorts with Paul and Emmett when they leave," Jacob turned to Paul. "It's just a precaution, not because I don't trust..."

"No need to explain, Jacob. We understand why you don't want us near the pup," Paul interrupted. Jacob nodded and pulled Seth away from the group, far enough that we couldn't hear them. He whispered something in his ear and then placed a brief kiss to his lips before running into the forest, stripping as he went. Seth watched as Jacob ran away and turned to walk back to the group. Embry ran to him and hugged him running his hand in soothing circles on his back. I knew then that we may never be able to leave this small corner of the world. Embry loved his old pack, his family and my respect for him grew as he tried to comfort his friend. Everything about him impressed me. He was the perfect addition to our small pack.

Sam said that we were still welcome to stay and enjoy the evening but, that we were to stay on the beach. He left us to talk to the other shifters giving out orders.

"Babysitting duty again," Quil huffed looking back towards where Seth sat with Embry.

"He's only trying to protect his imprint," Paul chastised.

"I'll be glad when he phases and they are officially mated, though. I'm tired of missing all the action," Quil said.

"Why would he put a dominant in charge of his imprint?" Paul asked. "Wouldn't he be safer with an older, more experienced sub?

"Jacob would rather have a dominant who is stronger and could protect him better if someone were dumb enough to try to get to Seth. And also, because he knows I'm not gay and have no interest in his boy," he explained. "I've spent more nights sitting under Seth's window in wolf form than I care to count."

It made sense. Seth wasn't even a shifter so if anyone dared to come after him, whether they were human or shifter or god forbid, vampire. He would need a strong wolf to protect him. I turned my head when I heard the angelic laughter from my new pack mate. He and Seth were almost in tears from something they were talking about. I was glad he was in better spirits. Being the imprinted-submissive to an alpha would be difficult. The boy looked so young and naïve and I wondered if he would be able to handle his role in the pack.

Paul decided it was time to go when Embry began yawning. We said goodnight to the remaining pack members and made our way home, with a sleepy Embry riding on my back. When we got to the house, Paul phased first and lifted him from me carrying him into the house and stripping him to his boxers before pulling the blankets over him. I watched him closely from the open door. Paul was gruff on the outside but, he was also one of the most caring people I'd ever met. I trusted my alpha, my best friend with my life.

We made our way down the hall and I turned to go to my room when Paul grabbed my elbow. I looked him in the eyes where an internal fire burned. It was then that I smelled his arousal and saw his chest heaving. I knew this look although, it had never been so intense before. I knew what he needed and I was the only one he could ask it from. Without words, he push me so that my back hit the wall with a thud. My body began to react as his hips pressed against mine and our clothed cocks rubbed together. He lifted my shirt exposing my pecks.

"Tell me you don't want this," he panted. "Tell me and I'll stop," he dipped his head and bathed my nipple with his warm wet tongue before taking the hardened nipple between his teeth. His eyes remained on mine waiting for me to say no. I couldn't, I was too far gone. I was as needy as he was. I could still smell Embry's sweet scent

and my head fell back against the wall, my eyes rolling in the back of my head. "Emmett!" he growled.

"No, don't fucking stop," I finally replied. I pulled his hips impossibly closer looking for more friction. His lips left my chest and he brought me into a kiss as his fingers fumbled with the buttons of my jeans. When he finally opened them he pushed them down along with my boxers. My cock was like steel and I thought it would explode if he touched it. He turned me to face the wall in one quick move and I heard the sound of the wrapper tearing behind me.

He pushed a finger inside me and then a second. He brushed against my bundle of nerves and I groaned. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Fuck, Emmett. So fucking tight," Paul panted. I spread my legs as far as my pants would let me and pushed my ass back, silently telling him to take me. He pulled his fingers out and I felt his cock head against my hole. He probably should have taken more time to prep me but, we were both too horny to care. He push through the tight ring of muscle slowly and rested his head on my back panting. In one long stroke he pushed his way inside me, stretching me until he was fully seated. Fuck, the burn. God, nothing was better than his cock up my ass.

"Emmett," he said.

"Just fucking move," I pushed back against him. My hands rested against the wall and my fingers curled scraping the paint as he started to pull out and push back in, the pace picking up quickly. His fingers squeezed my hips where I knew bruises would form as he pounded into me. It was only moments later when I yelled his name as my orgasm roared through me, my cock left untouched. Paul's movements became erratic as my ass squeezed his cock bringing his release. Paul rested his body on mine as I held us up against the wall trying to catch our breath. I never had an orgasm that intense before. I heard the soft click of a door closing as we stood there panting.

"Shit," Paul said lifting off me. He pulled out slowly and I hissed. I would be feeling it this time, a little longer than usual. He put a kiss on my shoulder and helped me dress. "We need to talk to him. He might understand."

"Maybe," I hoped he would.

I knocked on his door and opened it a crack to see him lying on his side with his back to us. I sat down on the edge and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me but I couldn't see his face in the dark room.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I heard,"

"No reason to apologize. You did nothing wrong," I told him. Paul came behind me putting his hands on my shoulders. Embry pushed himself to sit against the headboard folding his legs with his hands in his lap. His head was bowed and I wanted to pull him to me and comfort him. I almost sat on my hands trying to keep them to myself. The scent in his room was strong and even though I had just gotten the fucking of my life, I could feel my cock twitching.

"I told you that we never had a submissive," he nodded his eyes never leaving his hands.

"The need to mate for a dominant is very strong," Paul said. "For an alpha, its even greater," his hands squeezed my shoulders. "We are best friends and we love each other."

"So, you had no other choice? You forced Emmett to mate with you?" Embry asked.

"No!" Paul's voice loud in the quiet room. "I would never ask him to do that."

"I wanted to as much as Paul did, Embry," I reached out and lifted his chin for him to look at us. "We both needed release, true but, we care about each other. If we had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change anything."

"But you are a dominant?" Embry's voice full of confusion. "It's just not,"

"It doesn't make him less or weaker, Embry. We are equal in this," Paul explained. "And it isn't wrong if both people want the same thing in their hearts. It's what worked for us and no one was hurt."

"Speak for yourself, Pauly," his grip tightened on my shoulders painfully. I smiled knowing how much he hated the nickname. "Remember the hotel in Lexington,"

"How was I suppose to know the bed would break?" Paul interrupted. I chuckled and I heard giggles coming from Embry. I looked at his face wishing I could see the smile in the darkness.

"It took days for my knee to heal," I said with a pout. "When it rains it still aches a little."

"That's not from a night on a broken bed, that's because you're old," Paul slapped his hand against my shoulder. Embry laughed openly at our banter. I loved the sound and vowed to make sure I heard it every day from now on.

"I'm not that old, ya geezer," I snapped back.

"Are you okay, Embry?" Paul asked when the giggles stopped. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think so," he nodded his head. "It's just so different from what I know, what I was taught. Jacob isn't like a lot of alphas. I've heard stories and I've met a lot of alphas looking for submissives. I could see their cruelty in their eyes, like James the other day. He looks at us like were are possessions, something to control."

"That is why pack law states that a submissive can chose his alpha, Embry," Paul said. "And that no alpha can hide a submissive. Submissives don't have many rights after that. You can't complain about an abusive alpha or dominant, you can be made to bear as many children as your alpha wants, he isn't even punished if he kills his subs."

"Jacob isn't like that. He's a good alpha and I would never have left except," he paused for a moment and looked out his window. "I'm a bastard, a shifter without a father," he whispered. I couldn't take it. I pulled him into my lap and he wrapped his arms around me tucking his head under my chin. I rubbed his back trying to sooth him.

"You aren't a bastard. I don't understand why your mother refuses to tell anyone but," I paused.

"But what?" he asked.

"If she had, you wouldn't be with us and I can't be upset about that," I explained. We sat in a comfortable silence, all of us in our own thoughts. I held the person I thought would complete me, I hoped he felt the same. "Why, did you chose us? You didn't know anything about us," I asked.

"I looked you both in the eyes. I knew you were different. I knew that you would be kinder than alphas like James. I just," he sat up to look at me. "I knew I belonged."

I kissed his head and tucked him back into my chest. Paul stood ruffling our heads before leaving the room. I knew I should leave him to sleep as well but couldn't find it in me just then. I had no idea how long I held his warm body to me but, when his soft snores filled the room I stood placing him back on the bed tucking him in. I ran my fingers through his hair before going to my room.

I stood at the stove the next morning making breakfast with the cd player going once again.

"_I want to love you (P.Y.T) Pretty young thing, You need some loving, tender loving care, And I'll take you there..."_

"Emmett," Paul growled. I turned and smiled at him as he broke yet another cd. "Seriously?" he raised his eyebrow and then threw the cd against my chest before pouring himself a cup of coffee. I plated him his breakfast and set it down on the counter in front of him.

"So, um," I started. I wasn't sure how most packs worked out who which dominants could mate with which sub but, we weren't your ordinary pack. "Um,"

"Spit it out, Emmett," Paul said in between bites.

"Look, I don't know how to ask you this so I'm just going to say it. I want to date Embry," there I said it. Paul's fork stopped mid-bite and he looked up at me. "I think he's my mate."

"I know he is, Emmett," he said putting the fork on the plate. "I think I knew it when we first smelled his scent. But as your alpha,"

"I know Paul," I interrupted. "you have first claim to all subs, but,"

"You're right, but don't interrupt me. That's not what I was going to say," he chastised me. "I was going to say that as your alpha," he paused and I looked up at him. "You have my blessing to mate with him if he agrees."

My heart soared. Paul was giving up his born right as an alpha to let me date Embry. "Seriously," my voice squeaked.

"Yes, Emmett, seriously," Paul put his hand over mine and gave it a squeeze before returning to his breakfast. "But, I have the right to change my mind if I hear any more of that crap you like to listen to," he said. I shook my head and turned back to the stove. Paul put his dishes in the sink when he finished saying he would be in the shower. I began singing into the wooden spoon and dancing across the floor. I turned my head to see Embry smiling at me. I immediately straightened up and began to plate up his breakfast hoping I hadn't made a complete dick of myself. I didn't really care what people thought of me but, maybe there are some things that shouldn't be seen on the first morning in our house.

"Good morning," I said as I handed him his plate. I felt the blush creeping into my cheeks. "Coffee or juice?" I asked without looking at him.

"Juice," I could hear the giggle in his voice. Shit, he thought I was an idiot. I poured his drink and brought my own plate to sit beside him. I dug into my food not knowing what to say. He started eating and moaned around his fork, the sound going straight to my cock. It was the push I needed.

"So, um," I tried to find the words. Why was this so hard? He'd seen me and Paul together last night and accepted it. He let me hold him feeling safe enough to fall asleep in my arms. It was a simple question but, my stomach was tied up in knots. "I-I was wondering if um, maybe you would like to go out with me sometime?"

His brows furrowed and my heart started to sink. "You mean like, on a date?" he asked. I could only nod. "Emmett, you don't have to date me," he said matter-of-factly. Oh my god, not this crap again.

"Embry, I won't take from you. That's not how it's going to work," I told him. "I want to get to know you."

"But I'm,"

"I want to take you out and move slowly. We could go to the movies, dinner, dancing, and whatever else you like to do," Embry didn't say anything. He stared at me like I had two heads. I didn't only want to get to know him, I wanted him to know me. All of me. Even the singing and dancing to cheesy 80's music me. "How will you ever fall in love with me if we don't go for moonlight walks through flowery meadows or some shit?" I said with a smile. He chuckled at my lame joke which was good because I had a stockpile of them. "So Embry, can I take you out sometime?"

"I would love that," he beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks to our readers and reviewers. Please enjoy this chapter and a review or two would be nice. If you haven't already check out the other stories we have on here. **

**Chapter 5**

**Paul's POV **

I lasted a minute before the tears fell down my face. I had already accepted that Embry belonged to Emmett and who the hell was I to deny them? Sure, I could make the sub mine and not give a rat's ass about Emmett's feelings. But I wouldn't do that, not to either of them. If there is one thing I had learned from my mema, it was to respect your pack and they will respect you. Love your pack and you will have the best pack watching your back. But, mema never told me how fucking much it would hurt to let someone else have the closest thing to a mate we ever had.

Embry reminded me so much of mema. The way he was with young Seth the previous evening, his sweet gentle smile. But most of all that stubborn streak that I believed all submissives carried within them. I slid down the wall not caring that the water had gone cold. I loved my pack and my god, I was going to make my pack the best damn pack there could be. I heard a tap on the bathroom door and knew that it was Embry just by his glorious scent that even came through the door. His scent when he went on heat again would be unbearable if Emmett didn't mark him. Somehow, I thought the sub felt the same about my beta. He would be able to keep him in check without taking over.

"Paul, are you okay? Do you need anything?" his voice called through the door.

"I'm fine," I said standing and turning off the shower. Getting out, I quickly grabbed a towel and ran it over my already dry body before wrapping it around my waist. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to see Embry standing there leaning against the opposite wall, his butt resting on his hands. The moment he heard me he looked up and gave a soft smile.

"I can turn him down," he whispered.

I grabbed his arm pulling him to my room and shut the door after hearing Emmett singing some shit while doing the dishes. I slipped on some shorts before removing my towel. Embry was looking out the window and I went behind him and pulled his hair away from his neck. How easy it would be to mark him right here, right now. He smelled perfect, just how I imagined my mate would. I felt Embry tense but, he leaned over more and bared his neck in submission. I gave it a quick kiss and turned him around, tears evident in his eyes. "You have my blessing to date Emmett," I smiled sitting in the chair at my desk. Embry sat on the bed and sighed.

"Paul, how much do you know about submissives?" he asked.

"A lot actually, my mema was a submissive alpha, remember?" I chuckled.

"Did you know that every submissive has a gift? Your mema has a gift and you probably don't know. Jacob is the only one, as alpha to know from my old pack. It is not shouted out from the rooftops. The dominates don't like to feel weaker. But, anyway sorry, where was I? Oh yeah, we all have a gift, as Jacob calls it," he smiled.

"Okay, I really think I would've known if my mema had a gift," I frowned. Embry shook his head.

"She does Paul, but I don't know what it is," he said shyly

"Was, my mema died a long time ago," I signed swallowing hard.

"Sorry," he whispered. I nodded smiling at him. "I can smell things a hundred times better than your average wolf. I smelled your tears the minute you got in the shower. That is why I am here to tell you that I will be your mate if I need to be. Just until you meet your imprint, your true mate," he blushed.

He was offering a lot. More than anyone, including even Emmett ever offered. He knew that once I met my so called imprint, I would never look at another submissive, mate or not. He would not be touched by another wolf till his dying day. I ran my hand down my face before pulling him from the bed to my knee. "You belong to another, Embry and I give you my blessing. I want you to be happy and be with the right man and I believe that Emmett is your true mate," I said wiping his tears away while he wiped mine.

"Paul," he said until I put my fingers to his lips. "Thank you," he said throwing his arms around my neck.

"You have to promise me two things though, Embry," I said pulling him back and looking him directly in the eye. He nodded with a grin from ear to ear. "Make that idiot out there happy and for fuck sake, make him get some decent taste in music," I growled hearing Emmett singing some shit at the top of his lungs. Embry giggled.

"I promise the second I can, I will burn his cd collection. Have you seen what he has?" he chuckled. "But I promise, I will make him happy, Paul, I feel it here," he blushed tapping his chest. "that he is my true mate," I pushed him off my knee.

"Get out of here, we will do a run after lover boy has finished the dishes," I said turning around and turning on my computer. I had some research to do on imprinting.

I never wanted to be in the heads of Emmett and Embry ever again. God, they were driving me insane. They both sucked at keeping their thoughts to themselves "_Would you two go on your fucking date and leave me in peace to finish my run?"_ I growled.

"_Sure boss_," Emmett shouted in my head making me growl more. Embry was blushing through his fur and nodded, his thoughts suddenly silent. "Y_ou sure you're okay running on your own?"_ to his question I bit him on his flank. "_Okay, I knew that. Just trying to keep you happy, Paul,_" he chuckled. "_See you when we get back. Don't wait up,"_ Emmett said turning with Embry on his tail. Ten minutes later Emmett phased out.

"_Thank you, Paul_," Embry said before he too phased.

I picked up the pace letting my legs feel the burn. I was not patrolling as there was really no need to, I would know if a wolf came into the area. I let my thoughts wonder about the man who would be my forever, the one that I would die for. I was so going to be whipped just like Jacob and I was not sure that was what I wanted. My wolf whined. I didn't want to imprint. I wanted to love my mate the natural way, not some freaky shit that tells me I would love that person unconditionally. What if it was a child and, like Jacob and had to wait till they reached mating age? If my mate was from the high school, the chances of them not being of mating age were greatly higher. Unless it was a teacher but, the chances of that were slim to almost none. They would've shifted by now and I knew he was not in Jacob's pack. I stopped my musings when I heard a small whimper a few hundred feet away and slowed down to a trot. Without a doubt, it was a cub crying, possibly their first phase. I put my nose to the ground and followed at a safe distance hoping the cub would get back to the treaty line where I could call to the Black pack. That cub was not going to howl. He was young but, he was obviously strong, not howling in pain at his first phase.

"_Back off, Lahote. He's ours_," James and his pack came running from behind me just as I had the cub in my sights.

"_Fuck off, James. He is Jacob's cub. You can't take his cubs without his permission_," I growled racing to the cub who was standing there, frozen in fear at seeing seven large fucking wolves coming toward him all baring their teeth and growling.

"_What he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him and what's to say you weren't going to ordain him into your pack?_" he asked. "_Where is your pack, anyway? Lover boy gone, running off with that pathetic thing you call a sub,_" he said trying to get past me to the cub only for me to keep blocking him with my large frame. "_Want to fight, best alpha wins?_" he growled.

"_He is not ours to fight for, you idiot_," I growled. "_Tell your pack to back the fuck off now_," I warned. I was fucked. I knew he knew it and if the cub had any brains, he knew it too. I watched as his pack backed off. I could easily take James. He was the sort of alpha who just attacked without thought. I however, was strategic. I was the better fighter. But, I didn't trust him to let his pack keep out of our fight. He had proven many times before that he was a dirty fighter.

"_I win, the cub will be part of my pack. You win, you can do what you wish but believe me, I want that cub. He is strong_," James said.

Next second, he lunged at me. Like I said, dirty fucking fighter. I easily dodged his claws and he landed on the ground. I held the chuckle in, he was worse than I thought. He again, lunged at me. This time, I managed to get hold of his leg before he landed and tugged it earning a mouthful of his fur. Spitting it out, I lunged at him while he was distracted by his wound. I got him on his back. We both got good bites. We had been going at it a while neither of us getting anywhere but, I could feel him tiring. I had a massive gash on my leg and scratches all over but, I was better off. I tore his flank with my claws and it was deep. Also, he had a broken front leg when I grabbed it with my strong jaws and bit down on it. I pulled back off him and took a breath as he just lay on his side. He'd lost and he knew it. "_Kill the fucker_," he ordered.

Two of his bigger wolves came charging towards me. I had no time to think before I was thrown in the air and slammed into a tree winding me. I also had broken several ribs. I could feel blood seeping from my lungs. I whined trying to keep myself conscious. The whole time, the young cub was silent other than the soft whining. I tried to stand up but, they were again on me. The last thing I saw was a large set of teeth going toward my snout. God, I hope Jacob would let Emmett and Embry into his pack. Emmett was no alpha.

"It's the best I can do, the rest is up to him," a woman's voice said. The scent was familiar but, I couldn't put a face to it. "Embry, apply this three times a day until the scars are gone and he is not to get out of bed until that leg of his is healed one hundred percent. If he won't listen to you, call me and I will come kick his butt, alpha or no alpha," she said.

"Thanks, Sue. I will staple him in and if that doesn't work, Jacob can use his double alpha on him. No one has ever gone against him," Embry said.

"Sweetie, have you ever known anyone go against me?" she giggled. I opened one eye and looked at the women in question. Never would I listen to some mere human. She turned around before I could shut my eye. "I know you heard me and believe me, you do not want to go against me. I am a momma and I consider all the pack the my children and since you are on my lands, my rules," she said kissing my forehead before walking out.

"That is one scary chick," Emmett laughed before sitting on the bed making me wince in pain. He jumped off straight away only making it worse. "Shit, sorry dude, my bad," he said frowning.

"Sue is lovely as long as you don't go against her. Jacob tried it once," Embry said kneeling at the side of the bed and stroking my forehead which was bandaged.

"You're shitting me, right? She is a mere human," Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

Embry stood up with his hands on his hips and glared at Emmett. "Don't you dare underestimate the power of a mama, Emmett Frederick McCarty or I will be the one kicking your ass," he growled.

"Sorry, my love," Emmett whimpered. I laughed but, it hurt fucking bad making me groan, their attention suddenly back on me.

"Try not to move, you're a real mess," Embry said again sitting on his knees, his warm kind eyes looking into mine. "Do you want anything a drink?" he asked.

"No, I just have one thing to say," I said holding up my arm. Embry and Emmett looked at me expectantly. I flicked my good wrist as I made the sound of a whip. Embry giggled while Emmett muttered something I couldn't hear but, I knew that Embry would have. He looked at me and winked. That was when I saw it. "I thought you were going to take it slow Ems," I sighed. Embry already had the mark of a mate.

"I will go get some warm water to wash you," Embry said getting up and leaving me and Emmett alone.

Emmett ran his hand through his hair. "Um yeah, well um, the thing is that um, we didn't get to go on our date. But, believe me Paul, if we had known, if you had given a howl, we would've come," he said kneeling beside the bed and taking my good hand in his bringing it up to his lips and kissing it.

"God, the cub? What happened to the cub, is he alright? Tell me," I ordered, fear coursing through me.

"Yeah, he's fine. Embry heard the howl of the cub and quickly rang Jacob, they were already on their way though. We didn't think there was a problem however, because Embry didn't recognize the call. We just thought it was a first time shifter. It wasn't until Jacob howled that Embry knew something was wrong and we came to see if we could help. Paul, what the hell were you thinking, man? You could've got yourself killed," he said as tears fell onto my hand which he still held in his hands.

"If I sounded the howl, we would both be dead. At least this way, the cub had a chance. Ems, you know I was doing what I thought was right," I sighed.

Emmett looked into my eyes and nodded before kissing my hand again and putting it down when Embry returned. Taking the bowl from him, he began washing any area that was not covered in bandages. Embry fussed with the sheets tutting every now and again then, taking the flannel from Emmett and taking over washing me. "Ems, go let Jacob in," Embry said not stopping what he was doing. Raising an eyebrow, Emmett went from the room. "You have visitors, you up to them?" he asked. I nodded just as Jacob walked in with a young boy and Emmett.

"You're looking a lot better than before," Jacob chuckled coming over and shaking my hand. "You're either a brave man or a stupid one. But, thanks man. You saved Chris' life," he said turning to the young man whose scent I recognized. I chuckled knowing I was not going to live it down, what I had done. Chris was a big cub and looking closely I saw he was the one Jacob was talking about at the beach. He gave me a smile but looked down. "Anyway, Chris has something to ask. We will wait outside," he said ushering the rest of my pack out. Once the door was shut, I waved the cub over.

"Hey Chris," I said holding out my hand. "Paul Lahote. Looks like you didn't get too badly hurt," I smiled.

"I spent a couple of days resting. I got a broken jaw," he said rubbing his jaw.

"Say what? How long have I been out?" I groaned.

"Four days, three hours, and twenty minutes," he smirked. I raised an eyebrow. "I have a thing for numbers, sorry," he said.

"Worse things to have," I chuckled. "But what can I do for you, Chris? Jacob said you wanted to talk to me," I said feeling the need to sleep.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Jacob told me not to keep you long. I want to thank you for saving me. I wouldn't have had a chance against them," he said.

"It's fine, happy to help."

"I want to join your pack," he blurted out. If I didn't have my wolf hearing I would've missed what he said. "Shit, um sorry. I was wondering if I could join your pack," he blushed.

I stared at him shocked at his request. No one in there right mind would leave Jacob's pack if they were given a choice. They were the strongest pack in the country. Possibly in the world. Maybe not right now but, one day in the not too far distant future.

"Are you sure, Chris? You have a great pack with Jacob," I said trying to sit up but, failing. Chris rushed to my side carefully helping me up and resting me against the headboard.

"I do have a great pack but, I want to be in your pack. I want you to be my alpha. I would consider it a great honour," he said smiling. "Jacob said if you said it was okay, he would let me join your pack."

"Welcome to the pack, Chris. What's your surname?" I chuckled.

"Jensen, my name is Christopher Jensen," he held out his hand of which I took and shook.

"Well, like I said, welcome to my pack. Personally, I think your mad but, I am pleased to have you in my pack. Although, we might have to wait until I am healed before we can to it formally," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay so here is the chapter a few of you have been waiting for. Emmett and Embry ;) Thanks to all you have reviewed added us to alerts and favorites. Mrs. Jones does Emmett's POV and I know how much she loves her boy/boy loving. Normally, she does her own A/N but I felt like being cheeky and let you know how amazing I think she is at writing to all you the reader. Without her encouragement I wouldn't have learnt half of what I have. So I will get you on with the chappy.

**Warning: This is a m/m story, if it is not your thing please don't read cos you won't like it. But if it is your thing, then please continue. SEX AHEAD :D **

**Chapter 6**

**Emmett's POV **

It was a little strange to have another wolf inside my head after all these years. We did our first patrol with our new pack brother. He was a strong shifter despite being a sub. He was still young though and inexperienced, he wouldn't know how to fight off any real threats alone. He also had very little success keeping his thoughts blocked. He tried keeping them of his old pack, thinking of times spent with his friends. But, one image seemed to keep slipping through. I chuckled while he blushed each time.

"_Sorry,"_ he apologized as my naked form once again crossed his mind.

"_Don't be sorry. No one can resist the hotness that is me,"_ I joked. He rolled his eyes nudging my shoulder. "_I'd be worried if you didn't daydream about my superior body and,"_

"_Would you two go on your fucking date and leave me in peace to finish my run?"_ Paul interrupted with a growl.

"_Sure boss_," I shouted in my head earning me another growl.

"Y_ou sure you're okay running on your own?"_ Embry asked receiving a gentle bite from an annoyed Paul. "_Okay, I knew that. Just trying to keep you happy, Paul,_" he chuckled.

"_See you when we get back. Don't wait up,"_ we made our way back to the house and I phased first wanting to give Embry another glimpse of me hoping he really did think of me that way. He agreed to a date but, there were still no guarantees that he would want me that way. His wolf stared at me for a moment before running behind the house to phase in privacy.

"You take first shower," I told him as we walked into the house. "I'm going to make reservations for dinner and then, well, you'll see," I wagged my eyebrows. My heart raced when he looked at me with his beautiful smile and sparkling eyes. He turned and ran to the bathroom. I picked up my phone and dialed the number I looked up before patrols.

"Weber Steak House," the voice answered. "How can I help you?"

"I need to make a res," my body froze. The scent of Embry's arousal hit me like a ton of bricks and the phone slipped through my fingers. My heart pounded in my chest and my wolf roared in my head. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was standing in front of the closed bathroom door. I placed my hands on either side of the door frame and I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. My cock throbbed inside of my shorts. I'd never smelled anything so delicious in my entire life. I could hear the running water and imagined it running down his tone body, over his shoulders, down his chest and abs to the trail of hair that I'd only saw in my dreams. The slight noise of what I could only guess was his hand moving along his cock and then the soft whimper emitting from behind the closed-door almost brought me to my knees. My cock was painfully hard at this point and I held my breath in attempt to keep me from ripping the door from its hinges.

The water shut off and the door opened revealing a very wet Embry holding a towel loosely around his hips. It didn't hide the fact that he was just needful as I was as his towel-covered cock looked to be pointing directly at me.

"Em-Emmett," he said tentatively. The lustful look of his brown eyes also held a small amount of fear as he looked up at me. It was what I needed to take control of my wolf, slightly. He reached out his shaky hand placing it in the center of my chest and then ran his fingers down my body, slowly. I closed my eyes relishing the touch and left my hands on either side of the door not because I didn't want to touch him but, I was afraid of what they would do if I did. I was in control of my lustful, possessive wolf but only just.

"Can I?" he asked when his fingers reached the waistband of my shorts. I could only give him a small nod not trusting my voice. His fingers dipped below the elastic of my shorts, the back of his hand running down the length of my cock as he combed through the untamed hair at the base of it. I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped the back of my throat and I opened my eyes to see the top of his head. He knelt down in front of me pulling my shorts slowly with him and he lifted my feet one at a time from the confines of the fabric. His eyes lifted slowly to mine as his fingers moved their way up my legs. My wolf roared once again but, with all of the energy I could gather, I pushed him back. This wasn't right. Of course, Embry was doing what came naturally to him. He was a submissive who would always kneel before his dominant. Most dominants expected it, demanded it but, that wasn't me. I was all for getting some head from someone on his knees but, because they wanted to, not because they had to cower before me. I wanted to do it because it was fun, not because I had to show my power over him. He was still in his submissive mind not understanding we were all equals in our pack. He was on his knees for the same reason he couldn't watch his alpha washing dishes. I understood that and until he did, he wouldn't be on his knees.

I pushed my hands away from the door and lifted him from the floor. His eyes immediately fell to the floor.

"Do you not want me to," he began. I put my hand to his cheek and lifted his chin. His eyes were watery with unshed tears as they searched mine.

"I have never wanted anything more in my entire life," I told him. "I don't want our first time to be in the hallway and I don't want you kneeling before me but most of all, I want to know if you really want this, if you want me or do you feel you have to?" my wolf growled, not caring of the subs answer. Every fiber in my body screamed to mate, to claim, to take. I was almost trembling with want but, I would have walked out the door if he said no. I was stronger than my wolf's need to possess.

Embry's arms went around my neck and his fingers carded through my hair at the back of my head as he pulled it to him so that our foreheads rested against each other. "I want this," he whispered. "I want you Emmett, only you."

I bent my knees and put my hands on the back of his thighs, lifting him, and wrapping his legs around me, the towel falling away as I walked us to my bedroom. I lay him on the bed with my body on top of his our cocks pressed together between our bodies. Resting on my elbows I held his head in my hands and my eyes searched his one last time for any sign that he didn't want this. He closed them to my dismay as he lifted his head so that his lips pressed against mine. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips caressed mine in our very first kiss. God, he felt so good, his small muscular body lying beneath mine, his fingers and hands touching any skin they could reach causing shivers that went from the top of my head to my toes, and his scent filling me.

He opened to me, my tongue invading his mouth. With his legs still wrapped around my middle he began rolling his hips slightly causing us both to moan. Our cocks leaked pre-cum between us as we rocked together. He whimpered not long into our making-out and his cock twitched several times as I felt the warmth of his release between us. I swallowed hisgroan. He broke the kiss turning his head to the side. His chest rising and falling at a rapid pace while his legs fell to the backs of my thighs. I ran my nose along the side of his cheek down his exposed neck taking in his overwhelming scent. Jesus, I wasn't far off from cumming myself as I felt his body relax beneath me.

"Oh my god," he said. His voice sounded as if we were under water, my brain feeling fuzzy. I was quickly losing control of myself, I needed to be inside him. He cradled my face in his hands in front of his and spoke to me. I knew he was apologizing for what he'd done but I couldn't make out the exact words, my lust too great.

I lifted off from his warm body and sat back on my heels. I had to prep him, it was his first time. At least I could think that clearly although, he was the one who took over, holding my hand out, and pouring lube onto my fingers. Before I knew it, I pushed one finger into his tight heat and I felt him tense up although, it could have been worse. He'd just cum and it had relaxed him a bit. He whimpered quietly pulling me away from the fog to see his face. I needed to be sure he was okay. His head was thrown back and I heard his voice telling me "right there" but I couldn't understand the rest of what he said. Pushing another finger past his impossibly tight ring of muscles, I began to imagine it being my cock. I growled loudly. His head lifted from the pillow and I could see the worry on his face. Once again the fog lifted enough to understand him telling me "not to stop".

He helped guide my third finger in as if he knew I wasn't myself at that point. Pushing and pulling them, scissoring them; my cock throbbing and leaking, my hips began to move as if in anticipation of what was to come.

"Take me," Embry said pulling out my fingers and wrapping a hand around my neck to lay me on top of him. He pulled his legs back around my body. I moaned with my forehead resting on the pillow next to his ear as I took in another deep breath pulling in more of his scent which caused my world to spin. The only thing I could sense was his scent and his hand wrapped around my cock placing it against his puckered hole.

I pushed forward without thinking and Embry gasped. Only the blunt head of my cock was wrapped in his heat and I lifted my head to look at him."It's okay, Em. Just go slow," he told me placing a small kiss to my lips. I nodded not able to speak. The only thing that seemed to pull me out of the fog was his voice and for that, I was grateful. My wolf didn't care about hurting him but, I did. I would rather die than hurt him.

I began to slowly push in and pull out, going a little deeper each time. He wiggled his body enough to get his hand between us to stroke himself. Once fullyin him, I had enough control to remain still but, that was where it ended. He moved his hips, silently telling me to move. I pulled out and pushed in several times slowly before picking up the pace. My wolf took over, I could no longer deny his needs. My face remained resting between Embry's neck and shoulder and my hand going to his head. My hips snapped pounding into him as the coiling in my body tightened. I pulled his head further to the side as I nipped and sucked at his pulse point while the need to cum grew. I felt his hand still moving along his cock and when he came for the second time with a long groan, I became my wolf in human form. I felt feral and wild, untamed. His scent was my whole world, calling me to claim him. My hips lost rhythm as his ass tightened around me, sucking me in, wanting to be marked. As the tight coiling sprung free, I growled before sinking my teeth into his neck. Every muscle in my body tensed as I shot what seemed like an endless stream of cum poured inside him. His hole continued to spasm, milking me for every drop. His hands went to my ass pushing me closer to him.

"Emmett," his soft voice pulling my lips from his shoulder. I licked the wound gently. I left my mark on him, it would never leave him.

"Mine," I growled.

"Yours," he pulled my head from his neck and brushed his lips against mine. We laid there, a sticky mess of cum and sweat, kissing and touching. My cock remained inside him, softening but not completely. I moved my hips slightly trying to keep myself inside him causing him to hiss. I knew better, remembering my first time with Paul. The first time was the toughest, not knowing what to expect and I hadn't been entirely in control of my wolf.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked him. God, he was so beautiful when he looked up at me with his warm brown eyes. He nodded and his eyes closed. I could feel him relaxing even more and I knew he would be asleep soon. I kissed each eyelid before lifting off him, slowly, my cock falling from him. I went to the bathroom and started the bath before wetting a cloth in warm water. I returned to my bedroom to see he hadn't moved. I cleaned him off the best I could and picked him up carrying him back to the bath.

I climbed in and gently sat down placing him between my legs against my chest before turning off the faucet. He hissed when his ass touched the warm water. I ran my fingers through his sweat soaked hair and kissed his neck and shoulder. He shuddered when I placed one on his mating mark.

I picked up the soap and another cloth and began clean him even rolling him over to wash his backside. When I was satisfied with my task, I turned on the hot water to warm our bath and let him rest his tired body against my chest. I'd never felt so peaceful in my life.

"Did you hear that?" Embry suddenly sat up looking concerned.

"No, what is it?" my wolf going into full alert.

"I think," he paused trying to hear it again. "I think it's a pup," he said standing up to get out of the tub. "I need to call Jake."

"Wait," I grabbed his arm and pulled him down while standing up myself and getting out of the tub. "Stay there," I told him. I quickly ran to his room and picked up his phone. I brought it back to him and he dialed Jacob.

"I think a pup has phased," he said. He listened to his former alpha and nodded his head. "Okay, yeah no problem," he said before hanging up. "Jacob already heard the howl and is on his way," he said handing the phone back to me.

"That's nothing he can't handle plus, Paul is still patrolling if he needs any help," I said. I pulled him out of the tub, drying him off before carrying him to bed. He curled into my with his head on my chest. We laid there in silence the only sound was our breathing. I was thinking about what I, what we had just done. We had only known each other a couple of days and now I couldn't imagine my life without him. There was so much I didn't know about him and I wanted to know everything about him. His favorite color, song, movie. Did he like watching tv or reading books? What was he like growing up?

"Frosted Flakes or Cocoa Puffs?" I asked.

"Huh?" he lifted his head and looked at me.

"Do you prefer Frosted Flakes or Cocoa Puffs?"

"Oh um, Frosted Flakes I guess, why?"

"Cars or trucks?"

"What?" his voice lifted.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Um, trucks."

"Alex Meraz or Kellan Lutz?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Hands down, Kellen," he smiled. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him.

"I just want to know you better, I mean, I'll be spending my eternal life with you," I chuckled. "I want to know if you snore or if you dressed to the right or the left," I paused. "Do you like pina coladas and gettin' caught in the rain?" I joked. He laughed out loud and didn't stop for quite some time. At least I knew he liked my jokes and had at least heard of one of my guilty pleasure songs.

"I don't snore or at least no one has ever said I did and," he looked up at me, "I'm thinking getting dressed is a really bad,"

We heard another howl before Embry could finish his sentence, this time it was Jacob. We both jumped from the bed and ran outside, phasing before we hit the forest.

"_Where is Paul? Shouldn't he be here?"_ Embry asked. I had no answer as we ran faster toward the sounds of growling and snarling. Something was definitely not right. When we broke through the tree line, We saw James' pack retreating away from Jacob's. There were two wolves standing protectively over a familiar slumped form on the ground. We couldn't hear anyone's thoughts but ran over to Paul.

"_Stay in wolf,"_ I ordered Embry as I phased. The two other wolves phased and explained what happened when they got there. They said that Paul had given James' pack one hell of a fight and kept their cub safe. They were able to take out the wolf who was on Paul when they arrived but, the rest escaped. I looked over at the bloody, lifeless form of James' pack brother. I looked back at Paul and saw Embry had curled his body around him, whimpering. Why didn't he call for us? We shouldn't have left him to patrol alone.

"We need to get him to a hospital," I said. Never had either of us been this injured before. Sure, scrapes and bruises and even a couple of broken ribs but, we healed so quickly that we were only laid up a day or so.

"He can't see a regular doc. We can get mama wolf, she's a nurse and can help but, we need to get him home first," the shifter said. My eyes never left my alpha's body. I knelt down and brushed his matted hair from his face. He was a mess of blood and dirt. It didn't surprise me that he tried to protect the cub. He would have given his life doing it, he almost had.

I heard the sound of an engine and looked up to see a pickup truck backing up to us. Six men gently lifted Paul and laid him on the blanket in the back. Embry jumped up and returned to his spot curled up around Paul. I climbed up realizing I was still naked as were the men loading us into the truck. We pulled away as I sat cradling Paul's head in my lap with a few of Jacob's pack sitting with us.

We pulled up to the house and everyone piled out. Embry phased quickly and ran into the house. I helped carry my best friend's body to his room where Embry was trying to straighten up the bed covers. We laid him down and someone started barking orders.

The woman was a whirlwind of commands, not caring that she was the smallest person in the room. She started with Paul's leg first as one of the other shifters assisted her. Embry and I just stood there not wanting to leave our leader. When she finished, she turned to us patting each of us on the shoulder and told us that she would need a bed to sleep in and that she would be staying until he woke up. Embry brought her to his room and returned with a blanket and two pillows. We slept on the floor for four nights waiting for him to wake up.

The day after the fight, Jacob brought over the cub that was at the center of all of it. Chris was a dominant, almost as big as Paul and I. He apologized over and over and still looked a little shaken from the previous day and who wouldn't? To find out that the legends and stories you grew up with were true and to watch a fight between a pack of seven against one, where one dies. That's a lot for one day. I told Chris that he shouldn't blame himself, there was no way for him to know any of it. James' was the only one to be blamed.

Paul woke on the fourth day and we told him everything that happened. My emotions were running on high and I couldn't help the tears that fell. I almost lost my best friend who I've known my whole life, the one who turned alpha and I followed without hesitation. I understood why he did it but, I would have been lost without him. I was no alpha and there was no alpha who could ever replace him. Not even the great Jacob himself. If he ever pulled a stunt like that again, I'd kill him.

When Paul's visitors left and Paul began to drift off into sleep, Embry and I stripped down to our boxers and oh, so carefully eased our way into Paul's large bed so not to disturb him

I lay next to him pulling his hand to my cheek as Embry curled up behind me. I watched the rise and fall of his chest and the occasional twitch of his still broken body. The only sounds in the room were the soft snores coming from mate behind me and the whimpers of my alpha. Their safety lay in my hands if only for a short time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks to all those who have review added to alerts and favorites.

* * *

Chapter 7

Everything hurt even my eyelashes seemed to ache. I wished I hadn't woken up until my wolf had healed completely. Sure, we heal fast but, it doesn't mean we don't feel the pain like any other human being. Having my pack with me was what pulled me through. Their mere presence eased my pain. Knowing that the cub and they were safe made all this pain worthwhile. Emmett, bless his little cotton socks, was a blithering mess. Without his mate at his side, I think he would've lost the plot. Even going to the bathroom seemed to be too much for him, wanting to stay by my side. Embry became the glue that held him together, to pull him out of his fears. Two days later, I was ready to get up but, Embry told me to stay in bed until mama wolf Sue came and checked on me. It turned out that she was Seth's mother who made herself the pack's mother and earned the name mama wolf. She never shifted herself as it was rare to have a female shift.

Sue came walking in and looking at her face today, I thought there was some mistake from the women who threatened me when I first woke up. She shooed my pack out and shut the door sitting on the bed and gave me a smile that reminded me so much of her boy. "Let's see how we are healing shall we? Embry told me you behaved like a good cub," she smiled starting with the bandage on my face. She gave a smile assuring me there would be no scarring. The bandage around my ribs was next and I knew that they were already healed. However, she gave them a gentle push before declaring them healed. I gladly sat up by myself ready to get on with my life. "Excuse me young man but, what do you think you are doing?" she asked pushing me back down.

"Getting up, I have a pack to take care of, Sue," I said deciding that it was best to remain calm.

"Not till I give your leg the all clear you don't, You get on it before it's healed, you will have a permanent limp. Just ask Jacob's father if you don't believe me," she said. "Now why don't we see what we have under here," she said suddenly pulling back the sheet. As wolves, we don't wear anything when we sleep. It just gets too hot. Sue raised her eyebrows but, didn't say a word. "You would think I would remember you boys like to be free willy," she giggled grabbing a pillow and covering my bits. I had no issue of anyone seeing my goods. After all, I had nothing to be ashamed about. She put her hand on my leg and I let out a growl. She pulled back and waited for me to relax. Embry and Emmett came running in with worried looks on their faces. Sue just waved them out and sighed. "I'm sorry but, we have to re-break it, Paul. Damn, I knew I should've checked it myself," she said pulling out her phone. I groaned. I hated having my bones purposely reset because it didn't work the first time. "Jacob, when you have a few minutes, I need you and Sam to come to alpha Paul's place. I suggest you bring the little one. Let's see how well his gift works," she said flicking the phone shut and patting my shoulder.

"I can get Emmett to do it," I sighed knowing full well that the big lug would hate doing it but, it was an evil necessity. He would cry like a baby and feel guilty until I was up and about.

"I think your beta has been through enough the last week," she said raising her eyebrow. I nodded in agreement. "Good boy," she kissed my forehead. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I hadn't been called a boy in over thirty years and only my mema kissed me like a mother could. I knew for sure that Sue would forever be my mama wolf too. Sue changed my bedding without any help from anyone and kept up constant chatter. I knew she was keeping my mind off the pain I would be going through all too soon.

"Mama," Jacob walked in kissing Sue's cheek. Behind him was Sam Uley and a young cub I hadn't seen before. Obviously, he was a submissive, his scent sweet. He stood hiding behind Sam.

"My boys, come now, Colin. if you would be so kind as to sit behind Paul and hold him around his waist," she asked.

"Sue, please he, you can't," Sam said pulling Colin to his chest.

"Sammy, its fine. I will be okay, I promise," the cub named Colin said. I had to agree with Sam. This mere cub was small and had no idea how strong my wolf was. Colin put his hand on Sam's chest and I watched as it glowed. I looked at Jacob who winked, before pulling Colin from Sam and picking him up, placing him behind me. "Hi," Colin said sweetly putting his little legs on either side of me his hot breath tickling my neck making the hairs stand up.

"Mine," Sam growled. I had no intention of going there with the cub. He was not for me and my wolf was calm.

"Sammy, stop being all possessive," Colin said making the beta huff and sat down by my legs glaring at me.

"Samuel Uley, he is not yet yours until he turns of age," Sue snapped.

"Yes ma'am," he bowed his head. God, that woman is more powerful than any alpha. Jacob was chuckling lightly

.

"What's the gut's?" Jacob said finally, coughing and moving by my injured leg. My body immediately tensed and my wolf let out a feral growl. Colin wrapped his small arms around my chest and I began to calm almost straight away. My wolf was fighting him though, he wanted to be in control. I heard a whimper behind me and my wolf whined as he was submitted to the young cub. Not his power but, his anger. We were calm together. I hadn't heard what mama Sue said to Jacob.

When I woke up, I was sitting up leaning back on Emmett's large chest. Embry was sitting between my legs leaning back on me. "I made a dick of myself didn't I?" I sighed.

"Oh, you screamed like a baby," Emmett chuckled making me and Embry bounce.

"God, look who's talking," Embry giggled rolling over my good leg and laying on his stomach with his legs bent at the knees while propped on his elbows. "You were very brave. We didn't hear a thing, Paul and you've only been out a few hours," he said smiling.

"Chris was here earlier to see how you were. He stayed until he needed to go on patrol. I like him a lot, he's a good kid," Emmett said.

"Soon as I'm up, we will have him join us," I sighed my leg felt so much better. Embry gave my shoulder a kiss and jumped up going to the door. "Emmett, I want you and Embry to go sleep in your room, I am fine now. Your mate needs you more than I do," I said leaning more into his chest not wanting him to leave me just yet. His large hand ran through my hair and I sighed in contentment.

"We wanted to be with you, Paul and we have been banging away while you slept," Emmett again chuckled. Bastard, I should've know they would've shagged in my room.

"What have I missed Ems?"

"Not much, boss. Jacob has the pack working patrols in teams as we keep picking up James' pack scents. As you know, a new submissive has phased, little Colin. Chris said Seth is really close and Quil is having to stay with him if Jacob is not in sight of his mate. As for us, nothing. I've done patrols while you were out and Embry stayed with you," he said. I nodded. He was right, nothing of real importance except for James' pack still sniffing around. I wasn't happy about Emmett being out there alone though.

"No more patrolling until we can both run," I said sitting up when Embry walked in carrying a tray. "I could get used to this," I chuckled as the tray was put on my lap. Emmett got up grabbing one of the bread rolls off the tray. "You shit, get out of here," I growled. Emmett just stood there eating the bread roll with a stupid smirk on his face. "Ems please, I need to have a private word with Embry. He will be out in a moment," I said. Emmett nodded kissing his mate and he left shutting the door behind him. "Okay, so tell me, what have I missed other than what Emmett told me?" I asked.

Embry smiled and sat on the bed picking up the spoon and lifting it to my lips. I shook my head and took the spoon from him. He really was a mothering kind, he was going to be a good mother. He sighed. "He told you everything I know other than Jacob is getting worried. Seth is close to phasing, it could happen any day now. Paul, I know who your imprint is going to be. His name is,"

"I don't want to know. I am going to fight the imprint. I want to find love like a normal person," I growled.

Embry grabbed my face in his hands and made me look him in the eye. And there was I thinking I was in charge. "Now you listen to me and listen good, Paul Lahote," he growled. "You cannot deny your imprint. Just because you imprint on someone doesn't mean you wouldn't have loved them if you hadn't," he sighed. "How do I say this so you understand? If you had met your imprint while you were a human, you would fall in love and live happy ever after. The power of the imprint just confirms it. Jacob was straight and only wanted a girl. Or so he told us. He was adamant he would never have a male mate. Not one single person was surprised that Jacob would mate with Seth. The love he had for his imprint was there since the day he met him as a baby. No one was allowed to hurt his pup. They were destined to be together. God, I suck at explaining this," he pouted. "Paul, don't fight it. He is a good guy," he said getting up and going to the door. "I promise, you will love him," with that, he walked out the room closing the door open.

I put the tray to the side of the bed and closed my eyes. I knew he was right but, I was scared. What if I wasn't enough for him? I was too old or not his type. He was from Jacob's pack, what if Jake didn't want to give him over? I already had two of his pack. I was surprised when the door opened and in came Jacob.

"Jake everything okay?" I asked worried. I would've thought he would be near his imprint so close to his shifting.

"I need your advice about something," he said as he sat down grabbing my tray of food and began demolishing it. I raised an eyebrow but let him continue eating. Once he

finished, he placed the tray at his feet. "God, I miss his cooking," he sighed patting his stomach."

"You wanted my advice on something?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, right," he got up and started pacing. He stopped and looked at me. "I need to mark Seth as my mate as does Sam with Colin. With James' pack still sniffing around, there is the chance that he could try for one of them, or both," he said worry etched on his face.

"Of course I don't blame you but, what advice do you want from me?" I asked confused.

"Do I tell Sue before or after I mark him," he sighed. "She knows everything but, this is her baby we are talking about," he said sitting down looking at me.

"Seriously," I chuckled. "Jacob, what is the difference if you mark him today or in eighteen months you honestly think you're going to be able to control your wolf for that long? Fuck, Sam was ready to jump Colin the whole time he was here. Speaking of which, care to share what his gift is?"

"Empath, it was a real surprise with that one? I wonder what Seth's will be," he smiled patting my healing leg. I growled grabbing my leg. "Shit, sorry dude, my bad," he said standing up, his wolf on alert. "Look, what I want to know is that if anything happens to me, will you would take care of my cub for me?"

"Wait what? You seriously think if you mark Seth, Sue will harm you, a mere human?" I laughed.

"Actually, no," he sat on the bed. "I know you have an imprint and you would never touch my mate if anything happens to me. Even though Sue is scary, I think she would let me keep my balls she loves the idea of being a grandmother," he smiled. "But seriously, if I should for some reason have to leave my pup, I want you to take care of him," he said smiling sadly. "You have an imprint, Paul or soon will have when you met him. Br" I growled.

"Don't speak his name," I said running my hand over my face. "Jacob, I will honor your wish but, can I ask why you would think anything would keep you away from your imprint?"

"There has been an attempt on Alpha of alphas, they believe he is going to lose his fight for his life. If that is true, I will be taking his place and I am not ready. I'm not ready and my pup is certainly not ready," he said.

"Shit! Who the hell attacked him?" I asked.

"That's the thing, no one knows. His pack was all but destroyed and those who survived never smelled the scent of the pack. I need to train my pack to fight. I would gladly accept yours and Emmett's expertise as well. The quicker they are trained the safer it will be for all packs across the world," he said the worry of the world on such young shoulders made my heart ache for the alpha.

"It would be our honor Jacob Black. You can count on myself and I speak on behalf of Emmett and Embry as well, we will do whatever we can to help," I said holding out my hand.

"Thank you, Paul. Now get some rest or you will have me in trouble with mama Sue," he chuckled going to the door. Once he was gone, Embry came in with a fresh tray of food.

"You heard him, you need to rest but first, you eat and I am not leaving until your plate is clear," Embry said sitting on the floor cross legged.

"You know, I am seriously thinking of changing my mind about us being equals in the home because you, Embry Call are a bossy bitch," I said digging into the food. Embry chuckled as well.

"Wait until you meet your mate, then you will think I am a pussycat," he said smiling. I sighed. Embry shook his head. "Paul, please promise me you will give him a chance. Don't fight the imprint. You're a good man and you deserve to be happy," he said. I had already finished the food on the tray. Getting up Embry, came and took it from me. "Rest, we will hopefully have our alpha in the morning," he smiled kissing my forehead before leaving me to sleep.

I woke to the sounds of my beta and submissive moaning. The room was dark except for the soft glow of the moon through the thin blinds. Turning my head, I watched Embry on his knees sucking Emmett's cock. I turned away not wanting to embarrass them because I was awake. My wolf snapped, angry that he was not the one getting sucked by the submissive. My cock growing the longer they continued to make the delicious sounds of pleasure. I willed it to go, my scent of arousal would not go unnoticed by either of them. Although, I was pretty sure that the were too far gone to notice my slight problem. I should really have told them I was awake and to go to their own room. I took my cock in hand and started stroking it closing my eyes and imagining I was fucking some sweet little submissive. I felt the bed dip behind me and I quickly turned to see Embry on all fours as Emmett prepared him. Both men had their eyes on me.

"We wondered how long it would take," Emmett said as he pushed a finger into his mate. Embry moaned pushing his ass against his lover's finger.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're killing me here," I growled sitting up with my painfully hard cock.

"We want to show you how much we love you," Embry said kissing my cheek.

"What are you talking about? I know you love me now get out of my room," I snapped.

"Paul, please," Emmett said moving so his ass was bared to me.

My wolf roared with lust wanting to possess our lover once more, be damned if he was mated with another. Only he could take the dom, not his precious wee submissive Emmett's ass was his for the taking and take it I would. I put my fingers into Embry's mouth and let him suck me while I kissed Emmett. God, I shouldn't be doing this, I thought to myself. They are mated; my best friend and my pack brother. My wolf disagreed however. Emmett was his for the taking, mate or no mate. After all, he was not marked so he was for the taking. Embry let my fingers fall from his mouth and moved so that Emmett was right at the edge. I stood on my good leg behind him resting my full weight on him. I grabbed his cock and lined it up to his mate's ass and feel him pushing into his tight ring of muscle. So fucking tight I was sure. Embry and Emmett moaned together when Emmett is fully seated in his mate. The little submissive was panting, getting used to his mate's large appendage inside him. All the while, I was preparing Emmett when I brushed against his prostate and he growled in pleasure but, remained perfectly still. It didn't take long for me to prepare my beta and pull my fingers out. Standing on one leg, I lined my cock to his ass and pushed myself through the tight ring of muscle. His heat felt so good around my cock.

"Fuck, someone move already," Embry moaned, his legs shaking.

I slammed into Emmett making him push further into his mate and making the submissive yelp. I grabbed Emmett's hips and pulled him back as I slammed into him again. My wolf was in control of both men's pleasure. I was controlling this whole thing. As I pushed into my beta he pushed into his submissive. It wasn't long before the room filled with our moans and growls of pleasure. Who needed an imprint when I could have this? We were in tune with one another. My wolf roared with pride making both men beg for me not to stop. Taking control was where he was happiest. I felt the tight ring of Emmett tighten more and he came into his mate hard and fast. Embry begged for him not to stop. Even it Emmett wanted to he couldn't. After all, I was still slamming my cock into him harder and faster than before, Emmett's groans louder than I had ever heard before as he was milked dry by his mates sweet little ass. Embry grabbed hold of Emmett's leg as he too began to cum, not needing to stroke himself, the pleasure he was having enough to satisfy him fully. With a few last inhuman-speed thrusts I came shooting my hot seed into Emmett's pulsating ass. One by one, we collapsed on top of each other with poor Embry at the bottom. I rolled over taking Emmett with me. My chest was heaving onto his back. Emmett never lost contact with his mate, their fingers entwined with one anothers. Coming down from the orgsam, I pulled out of Emmett guilt ridden. What kinda fucked up alpha was I? I got up not giving a damn about Sue's orders and went to the bathroom. I leaned over the sink trying to sort out my head. The door opened and Emmett limped in. I had fucked him really hard and he would be feeling it for a few days by the look of him.

"Paul what's wrong?" he asked pulling me into his strong embrace after he turned the shower on.

"That will never happen again," I said wiping the stupid fucking tears that fell.

"Did you not enjoy it?" he asked.

"Ems I loved it just like I love you but, it was wrong. You belong to Embry, not me anymore," I said pulling back.

"I will always belong to you, Paul. You're my alpha and my best friend. We wanted this, both me and Embry," he said smiling and kissing my forehead.

"Thank you but like I said, never again. I need to find my mate," I said looking over Emmett's shoulder into the eyes of the little submissive.

"I will take you to meet him tomorrow, if you like," he beamed with a smug look on his face.

**"**You little shit," I chuckled pushing away from Emmett. "You two can have the bath. I need a real wash tonight.

* * *

Please take the time to review. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First, thank you to all our readers and reviewers including our guest reviewer, we're glad you are enjoying the story. A small note, 'Mrs. Jones' is female but, 'Me' is all man.**

**Chapter 8**

**Emmett POV**

My cock lay snuggled in the crack of his ass as I lay on top of him holding myself up on my elbows to keep my weight off of him. His head rested on his folded arms under him as I peppered small kisses to his back and neck. I brushed my nose along his shoulder breathing in deeply when I reached his mating mark. My mate's scent was made just for me. Something about it called to me, pulled me to him, and the small wound I gave him was where it was the strongest. It almost made me dizzy and if we hadn't spent the last several hours gettin' it on, I would fuck him.

I was happy that Paul was now able to get up and around, after mama Sue's okay first, of course. She came by early that morning and he practically leaped out of bed with joy. He immediately went to work on setting up patrols and talking to Jacob about the James situation.

Embry and I talked about letting Paul join us when we heard him moaning in his sleep. The cries were needy. He was suffering needing to mate although, he'd never say it and he would never ask either Embry or I to _help_ him out. I couldn't stand to see him that way and I told Embry that Paul and I hardly went more than a couple of days without release. Surprisingly, Embry was the one who suggested we have Paul join us.

"Do you regret it?" he asked while my lips laid kisses on his shoulders. It was as if he could read my mind, knowing what I was thinking. His voice full of concern.

"No," I said before my tongue licked the mark I gave him and he let out a groan that went directly to my cock. "And stop that, isn't three times enough?" I asked. If he kept up the sexy-as-hell noises, we were going for round four and his ass needed a rest.

"You started it," he chuckled pushing his ass against my slowly stirring cock. "You know what happens when you touch my mark," I did know. It was like an on/off switch for his cock, even after three rounds. I lifted my body off his knowing that his body needed to rest even if he didn't think so. Embry turned on to his side and curled into me with his head on my chest.

"Do you think he will regret it?" he asked after a long pause.

"I don't think he regrets it but, I don't think it will happen again," I explained. "And once he meets his imprint, he won't want anyone except him, right?" Embry nodded. We lay there silently, content to just be in each other's presence. My fingers ran down the length of his arm and back up to his shoulder only to do it all over again. Paul gave us the night off knowing we needed some time together, just the two of us. We had only been together for a week and most of that was spent on the floor next to Paul's bed.

"Do you regret it, Embry?" I asked thinking maybe that's why he was asking me.

"No," he giggled. I put my hand under his chin to lift it. He looked up at me with his warm brown eyes. "You love each other, maybe not the same way we love each other and you have been lovers since," he looked up as if trying to figure out a difficult math problem. "Back when dinosaurs ruled the earth, right?" my mouth opened in shock as he giggled. "But seriously, you don't just walk away from that," he said. "It's not like it was a one night stand with a stranger. He is our alpha and," he looked away briefly. "it was fucking hot."

I laughed. "I agree, it was hot," I pulled him into a kiss before he laid his head back on my chest. The sun came up as we finally drifted to sleep for the first time in our bed.

_Love is in the air_

_Love is in the air everywhere I look around_

_Love is in the air every sight and every sound_

The music blast through the kitchen while I made breakfast for both Embry and Paul. I grew to love it over the years although, I knew Embry was itching to take over. I heard the usual click of the opening disc player that happened every morning and then the snap of the broken cd before he tossed it at my feet. Paul no longer wasted his breath telling me how much he hated what I listened to. What-the-fuck-ever, life was more fun with a soundtrack in the background

We just sat down for breakfast, Embry feeding me while sitting on my lap when we got the call. Paul told me to bring Embry to the treaty line and that Chris would help me with patrols. We talked about this beforehand, Embry wanted to be there when Seth phased if for no other reason than to support his friend. At least I would still have the wolf link with him, I didn't like him so far away. Paul would have to remain a distance away but, within range if anything were to happen, not that anything would. Seth was the most protected submissive in fucking history. Plus, Jacob gave him the mating mark, his wolf no longer able to wait.

Chris and I patrolled the south line of our property looking for any hint that James was still in the area. There were old trails but nothing new, which was good. I wasn't focused on my task. My mind was watching as my mate neared Seth and Jacob, who growled lowly at him. My wolf winced and my hackles rose.

"_Calm down, Emmett," _Paul said. "_It's only a warning growl. He's fine. Jacob knows who he is, it's his wolf who needs to adjust."_

"_Just," _I whimpered_. "Just be ready, Paul."_

"_I am," _he responded. Chris rubbed against me not knowing what was being said but, knowing what was going on through the eyes of his pack. His ceremony would be pushed back due to Seth's phasing.

The white wolf looked small compared to his mate who was curled around him. They were deep in the forest surrounded by many shifters spread out keeping a watchful eye. But the pup didn't seem to notice. He watched as his friend neared with his head low and his eyes to the ground. Embry bared his neck but didn't roll to his back in full submission, that was only for his own alpha and dominant. Jacob growled again when Embry was only inches away. Seth's pink tongue peeked out and licked his mate's snout as if to tell him to back off.

Seth's tongue lolled out and his tail began to wag seeing his friend in wolf form. He let out a small yelp and nodded his head.

"_Oh my god!"_ Embrey whispered. "_He can hear me!"_

"_What do you mean? You aren't part of Jacob's pack!" _I panicked_. _How could this be? He was my mate! He gave up his duty to Jacob and his pack.

"_No, Emmett. It's his gift,"_ Embry explained. "_He can hear submissives from any pack and he can talk to me." _

Seth licked the nose of my mate and almost seemed to be smiling. He stood suddenly causing both Jacob and Embry to stand in reaction. Again, my wolf winced. But, Seth seemed to want to play. Jacob nudged Seth's shoulder trying to get his attention. It was obvious that Jake's wolf wasn't ready for its mate to leave him, even for only a few feet. Seth yelped again and pushed him back. Seth looked up at his alpha and whimpered. The strong, tall, fierce, potential alpha of alphas looked down at his mate and his eyes went soft. He couldn't deny his imprint anything. Seth rubbed against his massive body and licked his face before pouncing on Embry like a puppy. All of us were a bit like that the first few weeks, wanting to try out our new wolf bodies. They play wrestled and chased each other while we watched. Jacob never once sat down as he tried to keep his wolf at bay. My heart melted seeing the innocence of the two friends. For the most part, they hadn't seen the hate and cruelty of a world filled with alphas like James. The only real reason they could have this moment was because of the protective ring around them. I was beginning to understand why Jacob kept Seth so shielded. He wanted his pup to have a life that was made up of these moments, not one where it was a rarity.

I only heard Embry's side of the conversation and it was filled with banter and 'your mamma' jokes, nothing important but, I knew it was what made life bearable at times. It was the reason I didn't care what people thought of my spiderman underwear or my unhealthy obsession with cotton candy. I am proud to say that I still built forts under the dining room table and wish upon the first night star. One day, I would find Paul's guilty pleasure song because, everyone has one.

"_Fuck off, Emmett and get back to patrolling,"_ Paul commanded. I hated it when he used his alpha voice. He didn't do it often and it was usually when he was annoyed with me, which pleased me to no end. "_I'll send Embry back to the house when he's done."_

It was more than an hour later when I met Embry back at the house. He reeked of Jacob's pack and my wolf growled. Paul said he and Chris would finish patrolling that afternoon so that I could _cleanse_ my mate but, we'd be pulling double duty that night and the next morning. We both phased and ran to our bedroom for a little 'Afternoon Delight'.

Two days after Seth phased, we had Chris' ceremony bringing him into our pack officially. It was much the same as Embry's but, not as many personal questions. Jacob didn't know the young dominant like he did Embry. It felt weird that an alpha wouldn't know all of his pack (or pack to be) better but, his was a very large group so different from Paul's. I hoped Paul didn't want to create a large pack, so large we didn't know the names of each one of our pack brothers.

Jacob brought his imprint to the ceremony but, he stayed near the back with several wolves surrounding him. Paul explained that Jacob gave Seth the mating mark but, without truly mating with him. He still needed to wait until Seth was of mating age. It was one of the reasons he was so overprotective. Seth still smelled of Jacob's pack and a bit more like his submissive but, not in the same way that Embry carried my scent. No other dominant would want him, he was now tied to Jacob but, Jacob's wolf would be itching to get his imprint claimed.

I didn't know how he could stand it, fuck me. I remember the way my wolf felt before and during my claiming of Embry. I wasn't even in control of my body at times, the scent of him so overwhelming. If Seth popped wood (as teenage boys tend to do) I wouldn't want to be in Jacob's shoes.

We moved Chris into our home, at least for the time being. He couldn't live on the reservation and there wasn't anywhere else for him to go. He graduated from high school with Embry the spring before and was able to get a job in Forks in a garage. We told him that we could give him anything he needed but, he insisted that he contribute to the household. He hoped that one day he would have a family of his own and needed to provide for them. It got me thinking of the next time Embry went into heat. Would we be ready to start our family? He was still young and may want to for another year or two. The idea of having 'mini-me's' running around made my heart soar but, I would put it off if that wasn't something he was ready for. I'd waited this long, I could wait another couple of years.

It was at the next bonfire that we finally met the infamous Brady. It wasn't a pack meeting, just a bunch of us from Forks and the reservation. There were several pickups and cars blasting music from the parking lot at the edge of the beach. Coolers of beer were scattered around the beach. Embry and I were talking to Jacob and Seth. He seemed to be more chilled out now but, kept Seth glued to his side. Seth didn't seem to mind though. He was shy except around Jake or Embry but, always seemed to wear a grin. I needed to get us all together for a play date. I was thinking maybe water balloons and sling-shots. Or maybe a catapult.

"Emmett!" Embry said squeezing my hand.

"Sorry, yeah," I said. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"This is Brady," he put his hand on the shoulder of the boy who stood between himself and Seth. He looked up at me and gave a small smile. I held out my fist and he bumped it chuckling to himself.

"Emmett," I said to him. Embry shook his head again and laughed. "What?"

"Yeah, I told him that already," he said. "You weren't listening. You're planning something aren't you?"

My mouth fell open like I was offended. "I would never," I said with a faked hurt voice. Embry's eyes narrowed as if he was trying to read me. Brady and Seth chuckled. Even in the short time we knew each other, Embry could tell when I was up to something. I hadn't really formed a plan but, water gun warfare would be a part of it. I smiled at my mate and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. I wasn't giving away anything.

When I looked up, I saw Paul standing frozen, a few feet away from us, staring. He knew who was with us, even if he didn't know his name. I let go of Embry's hand and started to walk closer to him when he took off, running into the forest. I looked back at my mate who was still staring at the spot Paul left and then I looked at Jacob.

"I'll have Chris bring Embry home, go," Jacob offered. "Don't leave him alone out there," I nodded thanks and ran after my alpha. I couldn't phase until I hit the tree line, not everyone at the bonfire was a pack member. My clothes were in shreds floating through the air somewhere behind me as I followed the scent. I found him in a small clearing, pacing.

"_Oh my god, Emmett,"_ he started. "_He smells so fucking good."_

"_He's you imprint, Paul," _I told him_. "He was born to be your mate," _Paul shook his large grey head.

"_I decide who I want to mate with, no one else,"_ he insisted.

"_You can't help who you fall in love with, Paul," _I told him.

"_I know."_

"_So, how is an imprint any different?"_ I asked. He huffed and phased. I shifted as well and stood directly in front of him. We stood there naked to each other. There were never any secrets between us, no reason to cover ourselves. We were as open with each other as any two people could be.

After a long silence, I pulled him by the neck into a hug and held him tightly. "Why fight it, Paul? Isn't this what we've been waiting for? Isn't this what we wanted? Thirty years, Paul!" he nodded his head against my shoulder. I pulled back to look in his eyes. "I'm here for you if you need me, I will always be here for you. But," I dipped my head to see into his downcast eyes. "You have an imprint who will be more for you than I could ever hope to be."

Once again, we stood in silence. Finally, Paul looked up at me searching my eyes. "What's his name?" he asked. I smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Brady."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey :) thanks to all our awesome reviewers you make our day. This is the chapter most have been waiting for I hope it doesn't disappoint because it is probably not what your expecting but I like to think you enjoy the whole story. Anyway. New story for those that don't know called Private Performance. Lucky me have managed to convince Mrs Jones to help me with the story as I want to focus on Click as we have actually finished writing this one a total of 22 chapters :D so not quite halfway there yet. Okay again she let me do the a/n. She will never learn. So thanks again to reviewers also those who put on alerts and fave. Reviews always welcomed.**

Chapter 9

The bonfire was a party for the young people of La-Push and Forks organized by god knows who. My suspicions were that it was Embry because I was still reluctant to meet the man I was destined to be with. I could see how happy Emmett and Embry were but, they fell in love on their own. Not like Jacob who was forced to be joined with Seth. Hell, the guy was straight as an arrow before the imprint. Sure, he said he was happy and he looked happy. The alpha was mush under the spell of the young cub but, was it really love? Who the fuck knew, certainly not me. What if the person was a mere child or he was into girls and wasn't interested in me? Hell, what if he was straight? I read what I could about imprinting and he could refuse the imprint meaning, I could die a slow and painful death. There was nothing about a wolf denying the imprint though. Not one mention of it. It was like you imprinted, deal with it. But, I'm Paul fucking Lahote and I will choose my destiny, not some creepy fucking wolf thing.

I decided to do a quick patrol before attending the bonfire. I could hear the music blaring while doing my patrol. At least it wasn't Emmett's music but, this was not much better. Phasing as I got close, I slipped on my clothes and shoes that Emmett stored close to the bonfire to save me running with them tied to my leg.

I took one step and there it was, the most delicious smell in the world. My wolf roared wanting to go claim our mate. He was with my pack brothers and he was facing away from me. I saw Emmett touch my mate and I felt myself start to tremble. I was going to phase and attack, if not kill Emmett for touching what belonged to me and to me only. Emmett looked up and headed toward me. I did the only thing I could and that was to run in the opposite direction. I phased not removing my clothes but, it didn't matter. I felt Emmett phase and my anger towards my friend went to a need of understanding. I needed my best friend, my beta more than anything.

"_Oh my god, Emmett. He smells so fucking good," _I said.

"_He's you imprint, Paul. He was born to be your mate," _I shook my head at him.

"_I decide who I want to mate with, no one else,"_ I insisted.

"_You can't help who you fall in love with, Paul," _he told me.

"_I know."_

"_So, how is an imprint any different? _ I huffed and phased not caring for my nudity. Emmett pulled me into him and I had to ask, I had to know.

"What's his name?" Emmett pulled me back and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Brady."

God, even his name was perfect. Brady Lahote sounded pretty damn good to me. My wolf whined wanting to go to our mate. But, I couldn't, he was not mine for the taking. I was not ready or that was what I was trying to tell myself. I wanted nothing more than to go watch him. Emmett just stood there looking at me. I wanted to punch him, hurt him for having a mate so easily and for accepting it. The music and laughter from the bonfire was loud by this time and the alcohol flowing freely. Did Brady drink? How old was he? There was rustling through the forest and I smelled Jacob and Seth in their human form coming towards us. I trembled and phased along with Emmett to our wolves so they didn't have to see our naked forms. Seth was carrying clothes and with a smile on his face, he came and put them in the clearing stepping back into his mate's arms. We both phased and slipped the shorts on with ease. We had done it for so long it was as easy as breathing.

"Emmett, can you give us time with Paul?" Jacob asked. Emmett looked at me to which I nodded. Emmett left on foot heading straight to his mate and probably mine. I growled not liking the idea of other wolves near my him. "Embry is keeping him close, he is safe. My pack have been ordered to stay away from him, Paul. So, take a chill pill, man," Jacob said. I huffed but, I was glad that at least Embry was with my mate protecting him from others.

"Paul, why don't you want to meet your mate?" Seth asked as he sank to the ground pulling Jacob down with him. I shrugged and began to pace until Jacob gave a warning growl. Sighing, I sat across from them my hands clawing at the dirt. "Can I tell you something about submissives?" I nodded, I really wasn't in the mood for talking.

"We were born for one person and one person only. We don't get to choose but, we always know when we have our one true mate. Our wolves call to the dominant wolf even before we phase. Not all subs find their mate ever. They will be mated with another and more than likely live a normal happy life. Of course, there are exceptions to this. But what you and Jacob have is stronger, your wolves returned the call," he smiled looking up at his mate. "Brady has seen your wolf in his dreams and he knows only of the legends but, he told me in great detail what you looked like right down to the black mark on your front left paw that is the shape of a heart. He thinks you're the most perfect wolf in the world. Don't you think that is telling you something, that he has already accepted you," he smiled.

"Is that his gift, he can see the future?" I asked.

"No one knows a submissive's gift until they have phased," Jacob said. "Paul come back to the bonfire and meet him. I will be right there with you. I won't let you hurt him not that you could but, to make sure that you can control your wolf from exploding, let's fight to calm him down," Jacob said getting up and stripping. Seth got up and held out his arms waiting for his mate to hand him his clothes. Through the trees came Quil in wolf form. Once our clothes were in Seth's care and he was safely on the wolf's back to keep him out of harms way, we shifted. Before I could shake my fur Jacob was on me. He was fast, knocking me over repeatedly. For such an inexperienced wolf he had great technique and will be a force to reckon with before long. We were not fighting to harm my wolf and his wolf was happy to play. We took off through the forest moving further from the bonfire and my wolf whined wanting to get back to our mate. Our wolves let go and the fight turned to just all out playing but, it was a great way to tire my wolf, to calm him down, and to let his mind think straight. I finally managed to get Jacob under me and placed my teeth on his neck.

"_I win,_" I said stepping back only for Jacob's wolf to somehow grab my back leg and flip me over. He was on top of me with his teeth on my neck this time.

"_Not so fast, Lahote_," he chuckled giving my neck a light nip and stepping off me letting me up.

"_Lucky shot,_" I grumbled.

"_Come on, let's go have a beer," _ he chuckled. We trotted back to the clearing just a mile from the bonfire. Seth and Quil now in human form. Seth raced over and threw his arms around his mate's big neck, his face buried in his fur. The alpha wolf rumbled happy to be with his mate. Quil hands me some shorts and we walk slowly towards the bonfire leaving the couple to have some private time.

Jacob and Seth caught up with us both flushed. The party had moved closer to the bonfire as the air cooled. I didn't have to look for my mate, I could smell him a mile away. My wolf rumbled and I felt a large hand on my shoulder. "Don't take deep breaths. It doesn't help, believe me," Jacob chuckled. I nodded and walked towards my imprint. my Brady. my life.

"Here he is, thought you would never make it," Emmett said smiling putting himself between me and my mate. I growled baring my teeth. Jacob's hand squeezed harder in warning. Emmett stepped to my side and put his hand on my other shoulder.

And there he stood. God, he was perfect. He turned and smiled at me. Nothing else was here, nothing; not the fire, not the crowd, not the two strong wolves that were holding me back. Just him; my life, my everything. Then I did what Jacob warned me not to do. I took a deep breath.

"Paul this is Brady, Brady this is Paul," Embry said his hand on Brady's shoulder.

"We got to get him to the forest. NOW!" Seth said pulling Brady away from me. "Someone has awoken his wolf," he hissed so only the pack could hear. "Seriously, this is one strong imprint," he said as we made for cover.

Brady's eyes kept trying to find mine and even though he had yet to shift, he pulled from Seth's strong hold and ran towards me. I stood there not knowing what to do. I wanted to look at the others for help but, my eyes wouldn't leave his. We were only inches away when he lowered his eyes and bared his neck.

"He has chosen you as his mate," Jacob said with a smile in his voice. "But how? He isn't even wolf?" Jacob went to put his hand on my shoulder only to be thrown back to the forest floor. Brady let out a scream and next thing I saw, he was laying on the forest floor in wolf form. I quickly shifted and lay my body protectively around my mate. He was so tiny with his fur a dark copper color.

Jacob's pack was on full alert trying to figure what had happened to their alpha. Jacob himself was fine, just slightly winded. "Brady talk to Paul if you choose him for your alpha," Seth said crouching down beside us. My little wolf whined and buried himself deeper into my side. "Jacob is not mad, promise," he reached his hand out and patted Brady. I thought I would've attacked but, my wolf didn't care about Seth it was the other doms around that he didn't like. Jacob ordered his pack away except for Colin and Sam. My own pack was there with us, Chris was sitting as far away as possible knowing he couldn't come near my mate. Jacob didn't care though, he came right up and pulled Seth to his knee and stroked my mate as well. As yet, I had not heard a word from Brady. "Yes he is handsome," Seth said. Emmett chuckled until Embry bit him on his flank making him whimper and sit down. "Sorry but, when you open up to you pack, they hear everything," Seth giggled snuggling into his mate. It was so weird hearing a one-sided conversation. "You could try but, maybe somewhere where he can't get hurt," Seth said getting up and pulling Jacob up by the hand. "Come on, let's go down to the other end of the beach. We need to try something. Jacob shifted crouching down and letting Seth on his back. My little wolf wiggled and I gave him a nudge to help him to his feet. He gave my nose a lick when he stood on his four paws. Embry slowly walked over. Brady happily rubbed his scent with that of my pack brother. Colin came close and Brady jumped on him and they rolled on the forest floor.

"_They're friends,"_ Embry explained as we watch them tumble for a few minutes.

Jacob howled lowly so only we could hear giving the order to move. I went to stand beside Jacob as it is my rightful place as much as his to lead the pack. Sam just slightly behind with Colin behind him. I had Emmett to my right and just back, Chris. Embry on his other side. I looked at my mate and he crawled forward under the other wolves and stood under me and looked up giving me the cutest puppy eyes.

"_He is fucking tiny, dude,"_ Emmett said.

"_He's perfect,"_ I sighed as we began to walk through the forest. His little legs are working twice as hard as everyone elses and a few times he stumbled but, he quickly got up with no complaint and kept going. I could feel his tail wagging against my underbelly tickling it. When we came to the deserted beach, Seth tells us to stop and only Emmett to stay in wolf form. I whimpered, I had no clothes. I couldn't phase in front of my new mate.

"Seen one, you've seen them all," Seth said making my little wolf yip. I went to Emmett's leg after phasing and took his shorts off. "Emmett, can you go stand by the tide line?" Seth asked. Emmett did as he was told. Standing there, he pulled himself up to his full height. "Now, try to attack Jacob," he said. Jacob, myself, and Sam went to defence mode. "Cut it out," Seth ordered making us all do as asked. What the fuck! Emmett charged toward Jacob and suddenly he was flying through the air and landing about thirty feet into the sea. "YES!" Seth said hugging my mate. "We found his gift," he beamed.

"Jesus Christ," Jacob said looking at Emmett doggie paddling to shore. "Do it again" he said. Next minute, Emmett was flying through the air and landed back exactly where he did the first time. "God, this is fun! Do," before he could say it again, Seth told him to cut it out but was laughing just as much as the rest of us.

"Call your alpha, he will hear you," Seth said. This was the moment of truth. He had the choice to pick me or Jacob. Until he gave the howl, we didn't know and Seth wasn't telling us. Brady tilted his head back and howled. My wolf replied instantly and again I exploded out of my clothes.

"Hi," he whispered quietly.

"Hi," I whispered back rubbing against him. "Welcome to my pack, Brady," I said. Brady rolled onto his back in submission baring his neck to me. I give his neck a nip making him yelp. I quickly lick his wound asking for forgiveness. He curled up into a ball and we all heard the little purr coming from him. Not a house cat purr but that of a large cat. Damn, it was so fucking cute. I continued to lick him as I wrapped my body around him. He yawned and he curled his body hiding his face in his tail. "He's tired," I told everyone unnecessarily.

Jacob's pack left leaving just me and my own pack with a sleeping cub. Emmett was licking his fur muttering something about having to itch because of the salt. "He needs a cape, that one," he finally said scratching behind his ear.

"I want a red one," Brady said lifting his head up. "Can I go home now?" he asked.

"Yeah," I licked him. "See you guys back at home," I said to the others. They all came and rub against me but, kept away from Brady. Until he was marked he couldn't be touched by anyone but myself and Embry.

Once everyone left, I asked him if he knew how to phase. He nodded and next second he was trembling and there before me stood my mate in all his naked glory. "Phase," he said. I quickly phased and stood before him unashamed with my cock hard. Brady walked toward me. "Mates?" he asked.

"Mates," I said bending down and kissing his oh, so tender lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to all of our readers and reviewers. We are confused as to why the review counts have dropped so significantly. Your reviews help motivate us and we try to update regularly. So even though we have finished writing we have to tweak the chapters.**

** REVIEW PLEASE. IT DOESN'T TAKE YOU LONG BUT IT TAKES US FOREVER TO WRITE A CHAPTER. **

**Chapter 10**

**Emmett POV**

Embry, Chris, and I split patrolling duties over the couple of days following the bonfire. We knew that Paul and Brady need time together alone. But, the patrolling schedule I came up with went out the window almost immediately. It wasn't exactly fun for Chris and I to go into the house while Paul and Brady were there. Paul was just a smidge over-the-top protective. Give me a fucking break, I just went home to make a fucking sandwich (or five) and take a nap. Paul growled from the moment I walked in the door. I decided to sleep outdoors in wolf until he either gave Brady his mating mark or moved the fuck out. It was the same for Chris of course. We ended up doing most of the patrolling, sending Embry in for provisions.

Brady seemed cool enough or at least from the little that I knew of him. Embry told me about him growing up and that he had it rough. I just knew he'd have a superpower. Well, maybe it wasn't a superpower but, he could make me fly. We were definitely going to have fun with that. I could only imagine the possibilities. He wasn't much shorter than Embry or Seth in human form but, in wolf, he was so tiny. No wonder his power was defensive.

Now I knew why Paul bitched about Embry and I not keeping our thoughts to ourselves. Over the first couple of days after bringing Brady home, he took him out to run in the forest. Oh my god, Paul needed a brain filter. The only thing on his mind was Brady; look at Brady run, look at Brady sleep, look at Brady this, look at Brady that. I was so over it and it had only been a couple of days. Please tell me I wasn't that bad.

I didn't hear much from Brady which was good and bad. I figured he was probably only thinking of Paul and I don't think I could stand to hear it coming from him as well but, I couldn't get to know him either. He would say "hi" through our pack link but, he was able to hide his thoughts well. Embry said it was part of his shield but, that Seth would still be able to read him.

"_Once he gets to know you guys better, he will let you in more,"_ Embry explained.

"_How the hell will he get to know me with his shield up all the time?" _I asked.

"_Emmett, he can still hear you. He's only blocking his thoughts."_

"_Really?"_

"_Well, yeah," _Embry said. "_Why don't you tell him about you and maybe he will start to open up but," _he paused_, "skip the pina-coladas." _he chuckled.

"_That's the best part,"_ Embry rolled his eyes. "_Hmmmm, he needs a song,"_ I thought.

"_Oh, god,"_ Embry groaned as I started to sing the only song I could think of with his name in it.

"_Here's a story, of a man named Brady,"_ I began. I hummed through most of it until the end. "_The Brady bunch, the Brady bunch, that's the way we became the Brady bunch."_

"_If Paul hears that, he'll go ape shit all over you," _he said_. "Leave me out of it."_

"_Oh, come on, Em. That was funny and you know it,"_ I pouted. What was with everyone and the hate for the greatest decade of pop music ever? Granted, the song was from the previous but, still,

It was the morning three days after Brady joined our pack when I woke in wolf form sleeping at the edge of the forest when someone licked my face. I opened my eyes and saw Paul and his tiny mate standing over me. I could tell immediately that they had mated. Fucking finally.

"_Hey, Ems,"_ Paul said. He stood slightly in front of his mate and Brady poked his head around Paul's back. "_I'm sorry I was so, um. you know. I didn't mean for you to have to live outside,_" he said with his eyes looking at the ground.

I stretched out my legs and stood on all fours in front of my alpha. "_I know and we've slept in wolf many time over the years,"_ I said licking his face. I stepped to the side trying to see Brady and Paul moved so that he was in front of him. I glared at him. "_Seriously, Paul? You've claimed him, I can smell it on him all the way to Alaska and you're still worried? Hell, he could probably throw me over the roof of the garage which, by the way, we are so going to test out very soon,"_ I chuckled. "_Get over yourself, it's me, Emmett,"_ I snapped. "_He's my pack brother too, you know."_

Paul huffed and stepped back. Brady stood with his head held high looking me in the eye. Embry and Chris bounded out of the forest having heard our conversation. Embry trotted right up to his friend, rubbing his body against him. He was happy for his friend to be mated. He now had another submissive. It was strange, We hadn't lived in this hick part of the world long and now we were a pack of five, spending the biggest part of our lives alone. Now, both Paul and I found our mates after so many years. Paul licked my nose taking me out of my thoughts. "_I'm sorry, we just needed some time, alone,"_ flashes of he and Brady together went through his mind. I rolled my eyes at him but, licked him back.

"_Jake's coming," _Embry said, "_and Seth with a few of the others."_

A moment later, Jacob appeared at the edge of the forest with his imprint and beta. I knew that the alpha mind link was useful but, I always hated that I would only get one side of the conversation. Even Embry and Brady were now able to talk to Seth through their link. Chris and I looked at each other trying to understand what was going on.

From the little bit that I got, the Alpha of Alphas died. Jacob needed to go before the council and be officially crowned. It also sounded like we were going to be making the trip with him. Either that or they were planning a bake sale, who the fuck knew. I watched as Paul stood a little straighter before telling Jacob he would be honored.

"_He's going as Jacob's beta,"_ Embry said excitedly.

"_What does that mean?"_ I asked.

"_Jacob asked if Paul would go as his beta. It's only temporary because he needs to leave Sam here,"_ he explained. "_He told Paul that he needed someone who was strong and experienced and that he considers Paul his brother. He is is here to gather support from another alpha. If he shows up with more support, the less likely another alpha will challenge him."_

"_When does he leave?"_

"_We're all going," _Embry was obviously excited to go. I could understand. We were now in the presence of the future Alpha of Alphas and it was an honor. How Paul and I ended up in here, I would never understand. When the meeting was over, Jacob left but not before Paul bared his neck to the other alpha giving him his official submission. It was a lot like a handshake in the pack world. All alphas were ruled by the Alpha of Alphas but, with Paul's gesture, he was saying that he (and our pack) accepted Jacob's position. Not all alphas did. Someone could challenge him and if they won the battle, their family would then be the ruling power.

We left two days later, each of us with a bag tied around our necks. Jacob said that we had to travel in wolf, sort of a pilgrimage in keeping with the old traditions. I thought we should travel in style like in a couple of macked out jeeps or convertibles. We even had to walk in formation to which I rolled my eyes at. Neither Paul and I agreed that any of us were lower ranking than the other. Sure, we all had our roles within the group but, that didn't make my mate any less important than me. At least within our home, that shit was thrown out the window and Paul took turns doing the dishes just as much as any of us.

When we arrived at the large estate of Jacob's great-grandfather, my jaw hit the floor. Jesus, who knew his family had this kind of money. It was like a log cabin on steroids. At the base it had huge rocks and boulders with huge redwood logs on top making up the rest of the house. It looked old but very well-kept. We approached the largest front door I'd ever seen in my life, large enough that we could walk inside in our wolf forms.

"_Most of it was built a couple hundred years ago and can house an entire pack,"_ Brady said quietly. Over the past few days, he slowly opened up to us. He seemed to know a lot about the old legends of the pack. He told us that the stories of the shape-shifters and cold ones fascinated him while he was growing up, reading anything he could get his hands on. He never believed they were true until the night of the bonfire. "_There are fireplaces in several of the rooms and a lit candle in every room to ward of the cold ones or at least that's what was written."_

We all phased before leaving the surrounding forest and the large doors opened before we climbed up the steps leading inside. The huge foyer had a roaring fire place that was taller than I was and two large staircases on either side. We all looked like riff-raff in our jeans and t-shirts. I felt like I should be in a monkey suit sipping champagne or some shit. The two men who greeted us looked our age but seemed aged somehow.

"Welcome, Prince Jacob," the first one said. "It is good to see you again."

"Thank you," he replied in a formal tone. I could see he was tense, his jaw clenching.

"You seem to be in good health as well as your pack," the second man said as he looked over the group of us. I could tell immediately that I didn't like either one of these dudes. They were stuffy and needed to come off their pedestals. Nothing a whoopie cushion couldn't handle. Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I turned my head to see several submissives standing off to the side of the large room. They stood there silently, waiting for instructions.

"As do you, William," Jacob replied.

"You left Samuel back home I see," the other man stated.

"Yes, of course, Joshua. I would like you to meet Paul Lahote, alpha and acting beta in Samuel's place while we are here," he said putting a hand on Paul's shoulder. "He is the leader of a small pack but, one I know will grow in time. He is a strong leader and fighter and I'm proud to call him friend."

I mentally scoffed at the entire situation. I now had the names of the men but, I opted to think of them as 'Thing One and Thing Two". This was the stuff I hated about our old traditions. The submissives were barely treated like humans and the alphas acted like their shit didn't stink. All I could think about was how to get away from the Dr. Seuss characters, curl up with my man with a beer and pizza on a couch and watch a game. I wondered if they had cable out here.

I felt a nudge, like someone pushed on my chest. But, I realized it wasn't almost as soon as I felt it. I looked at Brady who trembled slightly and Paul who had put an arm around him trying to comfort him. He had only phased less than a week ago and wasn't in complete control of his gift. I looked over at Chris to see confusion on his face and then I looked at Embry who reached out with the hand not holding mine to hold Brady's. We could all feel Brady.

"My pack is tired after our journey," Jacob said. I hadn't been listening to what was being said too focused on what was going on within our pack. "If you would show us to our rooms."

"Of course, Jacob," replied Thing One.

We all made our way up the large staircase in formation, of course. We were given three rooms. One for Jacob and Seth, the two others were large enough to hold the rest of us; one room for the wolves from Jacob's pack and the other held the five of us. We settled into the ridiculously large room with two king-sized beds and a sitting area with a tv on the wall and a couple of sofas facing it. There was only one bathroom but it was enormous. For a brief moment, I thought about the people back on the reservation and the small modest houses they lived in. I pushed it to the back of my mind knowing this was neither the time or the place to bring up how wrong all of it was.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to all our readers and especially our reviews. It means a lot to hear your comments and helps us to know if we are telling the story we want. Please check out "Click" a story by "ME". He is doing an amazing job with it. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 11**

Paul POV

There I was laying in a strange bed with my new mate. Only two days before had he become my mate. His head rested on my chest and his little hand resting on my stomach. I ran my hand through his soft light-brown hair. So different from the other wolves who were typically ink black hair. His skin was lighter than most but, none of that mattered to me, he was perfect. All those who saw his wolf for the first time would laugh, so tiny compared to the rest of us. Even for a submissive he is small but, never underestimate my everything, my life. Ask Emmett or Jacob, he was as powerful as most. Even the strong alpha of alpha's didn't have a chance with my little imprint. His power was something that couldn't be laughed at, such a defensive power.

"God, I'm so horny," growled Chris punching his pillow on the couch. I chuckled, I wasn't surprised. Embry was letting his mate know he was horny which was letting everyone know. On top of that was Emmett's arousal at his mate's scent. Me well, I was fine. My wolf sedate, not because I had just mated but, because my imprint, my everything was at my side his small warm body pressed against mine.

"Go fuck a sub," Emmett growled pissed we had to share a room as a pack. Suddenly a loud smack echoed around the room. "Ouch, shit! Awe, come on, baby. You know I didn't mean it." Chris' booming laughter woke my imprint and I stroked his hair until he once again settled.

"You're not getting anything until I forgive you and I hold a grudge a long time, Emmett McCarty," Embry said getting up and heading to the bathroom. My beta groaned and tried to follow his mate to the bathroom only to find the door locked.

"Babe, come on. I was joking, you know me," he rattled the door handle. The door suddenly opened and Emmett disappeared with the door slamming behind him.

"Oh god, shoot me now. They're going to do it, aren't they?" Chris groaned. I smirked.

"Go for a walk. Just see if you can take someone from Jake's pack," I said as the sound of clothes being ripped came from the bathroom. Chris jumped out of bed without being told twice and raced to the door. "They need an hour," I chuckled as the door closed behind him.

My mate pressed his body closer to mine in sleep. He had traveled almost three times as far as anyone else, his little legs having to keep up with us. He made no other pack, at first, sniggered at my mate as he stood under me when we went to leave La-Push. However, Brady held his head high and took no notice of the sniggers from the other pack. He had the last laugh as not long into our journey the weather changed and we had ran into a blizzard. Even with our fur it was miserable to be in such weather. However, my little wolf was warm and dry. When we came to a mountain we had to climb, he was the quickest by far having permission from myself and Jacob to go ahead as we slowed him down. I thanked Jacob for allowing my mate to prove himself against his pack. By time we arrived at our destination, Brady was an equal among the rest of the pack. It also meant that they had a new respect for all submissives. I didn't blame them for their misunderstanding of submissives. How could a wolf smaller than them be as strong as them, the dominants.

Jacob and I talked between ourselves using the alpha link meaning no one else could hear our thoughts. Even Seth was immune to this, much to his dismay. I found out that my imprint was the odd one out in the tribe because he was so different. He was also the smallest and it was a surprise that he would shift even though his great, great-grandfather had done so. As soon as I saw him at the bonfire, I knew he was the lone, forlorn looking boy I saw sitting on the rocks. He was never invited to join by the others because he was considered weak. His only friends were Seth and Colin and even they didn't hang around him much finding the teasing they received difficult at times. However, that no longer mattered. He was accepted and no one would judge my mate again for being so small. My mema said good things always come in small packages. How wise my mema was. I knew in my heart that he was looking down on us and proud of such a good mate for me.

Letting his hand go after we first imprinted was painful even though he only took one step away and hugged his parents. My wolf pined for his touch. As soon as he touched me my wolf would calm with a happy rumble from my chest. Brady was my everything not only to me but, my wolf. I feared my wolf would demand to mate yet, he was happy just to be near, to have the touch, to know we were together. Don't get me wrong, he still desired to mate but, he was willing to wait as long as it took. Our imprint was to perfect and precious. At the end of three days however, it was Brady that brought the claiming up. He knew that until I claimed him, Emmett and Chris were not allowed near him if I was not touching him.

"Paul, they are your brothers. They love you and belong in their home with us. Haven't you told me that we are a family? We are not a family when you scare them away." he said coming and sitting on my knee after once again, my beta was forced out of his own home because of my need to protect my mate. "Make me yours so we can become one with each other and your family can come home in peace," he whispered his soft lips caressing my neck between each word.

"They understand, Bray. Until I mark you, I am going to be a protective fool," I moaned.

"Well, I want to get to know my brothers," he said his hand running up my firm, hard chest. Then he hit me with a ton of endorphins, my wolf finally began to claw to get out. I swept him up in my arms and carried him to my room and lay him on my bed crawling to lay on top of him. His soft hazel eyes half-closed and a sweet smile on his face. Power, that's what he had, power over his mate, his alpha. I was grateful he was of acceptable mating-age. He was already seventeen. He had been sick with scarlet fever hence, his small stature and he had missed a lot of school making him stay a year behind but, none of that mattered to me, my mate was perfect. He turned and bared his neck willingly to me. I ran my tongue along his pulsing vein making his wolf purr as he thrusts up his hips to meet mine. Well, there was one area my mate was not small in. His hard, clothed member touched mine. Did I tell you my mate was perfect?

I could hear Emmett thrusting into his mate in the room next door. God, I hoped they would sleep tonight. I couldn't stand having to listen to Emmett bitching about not getting it on. I still didn't understand why my wolf was so in control. Was our mate not the most perfect thing and needed to be claimed? Seth said our imprint was strong but, my wolf was not clawing to mate. After we had made love, I understood why my wolf was like he was. Our mate was too precious he needed to be loved. Now, don't get me wrong, Jacob and Emmett loved their mates more than life itself. But, my Brady was in need of love, the gentle caress of his mate, the bond would only be done this way. If my wolf was demanding, our bonding would not be what it is today. I always respected the submissives, my mema had shown me that love comes in different forms. Did he love my father? Yes! But, perhaps not the way he could've loved him. A sensitive soul needed a sensitive lover.

"Paul, you should be resting," Brady said his warm breath tickling my chest.

"As should you," I sighed pulling him so he lay on me completely. "Do you want to shift?" I asked. He looked into my eyes which bared his soul to me. He nodded at me and stood to remove his clothes. He phased into his wolf jumping on the bed and curled his form into a ball right on top of my chest. "Goodnight, love," I whispered, his purr silencing after only a few minutes. Brady loved being in his wolf form more than his human. Often at night he would fall asleep and wake in his wolf form. I asked him why he thought he did that.

"Do you not want me to phase?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't mind, I just wondered?" I admitted wondering if he was not comfortable laying with me.

"Please, don't laugh," he whispered. "I need to protect you while you rest," he said looking down. I pulled him into my arms not a thought of humor in my mind.

"Thank you," I said. Of course he wanted to protect. It was why we were what we were, here to protect. Why wouldn't his wolf want to protect even if it wasn't actually necessary. He wanted to protect his mate.

I asked Embry about this and he seemed as surprised as I. So, I asked the imprint of another alpha. He too shook his head but then said he would see what he could find out. He was back to me within an hour. When Seth knocked on our door, it was Brady who growled at the submissive for wanting to talk to me privately. He stood between us, his teeth bared and in a defensive stance. Seth bared his neck to show the mark of his mate. Huffing, he stood and leaned on me stamping his scent on me before heading to the bedroom still not happy I was alone with another submissive mated or not. Seth sat down at the table and opened the book and told me to read.

_Protective instinct of a submissive wolf is rare. A dominate and a submissive wolf is born as such. However, sometimes a dominate could become a submissive due to health issues as a child. The dominant gene is still within them, their need to protect their mate is strong. Like their mate, they need to protect their loved one. _

"So he should have been a dom?"

"But he's not. He is a submissive, just a protective one," Seth smiled. "Who is pacing in the bedroom in wolf form," he patted my back and walked to the door. "Paul, let him dominate sometimes. Let him feel what it is like," he smiled sadly and left.

The bathroom door opened and a very flushed Emmett and Embry walked out along with the scent of their mating. Embry awed and came over stroking my mate. "He really is cute," he sighed. Brady growled and huffed but, didn't open his eyes. Chuckling, Embry and Emmett went to their bed and soon their snores let me know they were sleeping. I was just nodding off to sleep myself when Brady sprang off the bed and growled at the door. Jumping up, I got into defence mode. Brady went to the door and ran his claw down it leaving big gouges on the wood. He tilted his head back and howled. Howls from other submissive wolves echoed around the building including Embry who had phased. Brady continued to scratch at the door until I opened it before phasing myself. Brady had taken off down the passageway towards Jacob and Seth's room. The hall filled up with submissives who all sat by the door, none of them seemed scared or worried. Instead, a sense of calm filled the halls. Emmett was still in human form as were all the other doms including Chris.

"Paul, leave us," Brady said with his eyes on the door. I went to protest only for the submissives to all growl in unison. Chris weaved his way through the submissives only to stop and fall to his knees.

"Hello, looks like we've found us another pack member," Emmett chuckled pulling Chris from the submissive wolf who was staring right back at him. "Come on, dude. You can find him tomorrow," he chuckled.

"It's a she a she-wolf," he smiled not taking his eyes off his mate.

"Okay, well whatever, dude. But, whatever the hell is happening, we're not welcome," Emmett said picking up our pack brother we headed back to our room. I phased not shutting the door. "Why are all the submissives outside Jake and Seth's room?" the question was directed at me. I shrugged and went to peer out the door but, I felt as if I was intruding so shut the door and sat on the couch. Chris was pacing, I felt for him. His mate was only meters down the hallway but, couldn't get to her. What if he left the pack to join hers, a female she-wolf was rare after all.

"What if she doesn't pick me?" Chris asked.

"Why isn't she mated? That's what I would be asking. She is probably a real dog," Emmett said earning a smack around the head from me.

"She won't reject you, I could see it in her eyes," I said patting him on the shoulder. He relaxed slightly but, his wolf was clawing to get out and go find his mate again. "What does she smell like to you?" I asked.

"Roses and chocolate," he sighed.

"Embry smells like musk and the rain," Emmett sighed. "What about you, Paul? What does Brady smell like to you?"

"Perfection," was the only answer I could give. Emmett tutted and rolled his eyes.

"You've got it bad, my friend," he boomed out a laugh. I smiled. He was right, I did have it bad and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The door opened and in walked Brady and Embry whispering and giggling. When they looked up, they both giggled but, carried on talking so low we couldn't hear them. "Care to share?" I asked. Both shook their heads and went to bed. Chris slumped on the couch after releasing that his mate had not come to find him.

"Oh Chris, Leah is going for a walk around the lake," Embry said smiling before climbing into bed. Chris dashed to the door halting and looking at me for permission to go. I waved him off.

"Okay seriously, tell us what happened," I said pulling my mate into my arms glad to have him at my side again. Brady whispered in my ear before going to the bathroom and phasing he came out leaving his clothes for the morning. He jumped on the bed and started to circle. Chuckling, I stripped and climbed into bed before he crawled onto my chest his little purr once again vibrating, my rumble joining in.

"I wouldn't want to be in Jacob's shoes when Sue gets hold of him," Emmett chuckled. Jacob had completed the mating with Seth but, it still didn't explain why all the submissives went to the door of their room. It was obvious that we were not going to be told either. The sun was streaming in when I woke the next morning. Brady was sitting on the bed in human form, his hand running through my hair.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," I whispered back pulling him on top of me.

"We have a visitor," he said accepting my kisses willingly. I frowned and sat up when the scent hit me. I grabbed my shorts from the floor and slipped them on under the covers much to the amusement of my mate. I walked to the couch and there, entwined in each others arms, was Chris with a very attractive women. I couldn't call her a girl, she was definitely all woman. Chris stirred instinctively pulling his mate closer.

"Seth and Jacob are up," Brady pulled me to the door my eyes still not believing Chris had scored with the beautiful she wolf. "Paul, Jacob is asking for you," Brady said tugging on my arm.

Knocking once, Brady opened the door and the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. There was not denying the scent of sex filling the air. Jacob seemed so much more relaxed. Seth and Brady giggled and ran to the adjoining bathroom shutting the door behind them. "Take a seat," Jacob said waving at the table laden with food. Happily complying, I sat down and filled my plate high of everything on offer. "There has been a challenge," Jacob said between mouthful of food. I dropped my knife and fork and looked at Jacob. We all knew this was possible but, to actually have someone do it seemed wrong. Jacob looked up and smiled. "His name is Jared Cameron. He claims to be the true alpha of alphas as well," he shrugged.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Now I fight to keep my crown or I hand it over and walk away," he continued eating. He was truly a braver man than me. I had a mate. I couldn't imagine leaving for a stupid title. "We have a week to prepare. I want you to teach me everything you know," he said finally putting his knife and fork down. I nodded. I very much doubted I could teach him much more than he already knew but, I was honored he had faith in me to pass on any knowledge I had. "There is also one more thing I must ask of you," he said.

"Anything, Jacob," I said

"If I win, I want you to be my beta," he said. I shook my head I couldn't be beta. The honor of being beta to the alpha of alphas was more powerful than a mere alpha. I would only have to submit to one and that would be Jacob himself. Yes, we are alphas and we answer to no one. Well, that is a crock of shit. We have a council rules we were governed by. "Paul, I am not asking this lightly. You have proven beyond reasonable doubt that you are the right person for the job. Together we can make this world safer not only from vampires but, from those idiots like James."

"What of Sam, your beta?" I asked.

"Sam will be alpha of my old pack. I can't keep them from living normal lives. They belong with their families you know how young they are. Some have already chosen to follow me if I win. The ones that came with us will be in my pack along with your pack if you so wish to join me," he smiled.

"Can I think about it?" I asked.

"Yeah, you have," he paused and looked at his watch. "An hour," he got up, his imprint running from the bathroom and jumping into his arms. "Make that two," he chuckled. Brady came and stood at my side reaching for my hand.

"Let's go for a walk," he whispered, we were already forgotten by Jacob and Seth. We went out the main front doors and headed to the lakeside. "Paul, I think you should do it. Jacob is right, you're a good man and a brave man too," he smiled.

"It's such a huge responsibility. I am alpha to five, how would I know how to be beta to thousands?" I sighed.

"Easy Paul, follow your heart it seems to have lead you in the right direction so far," he smiled baring his neck to me. I ran my finger down his mating mark making his legs go from beneath him. Picking him up I walked into the lake. His small hands tugging at my shorts "Make love to me," he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to all our readers and our reviewers. We love hearing what you think. Please check out "Me's" story "Click". It is fantastic! Also, "Private Performance", he needs your thoughts on who you think Edward will choose. Now on to Emmett's Pov. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 12**

**Emmett POV**

Jesus, if I thought Paul was overprotective, he's got nothing on his little dude. Brady was literally sleeping on his chest in wolf form at night. I didn't even know that was possible. And his little purring-growl was about as cute as it gets. No one would ever guess the little wolf, who could walk underneath Paul's wolf, would have the ability to throw a dominant thirty feet in the air without lifting a paw.

"_Don't let him get you on your back, you have no leverage that way,"_ Paul said. We were giving Jacob a crash course lesson on fighting. It would be a one-on-one battle, something he'd never really encountered before. He was a good pack fighter but, he'd never fought without at least one other brother. Paul and I had many matches with only one or just the two of us over the years. We were a pack of two with no lands of our own. We were considered rogue and most packs were suspicious of us for that reason alone. "_If you can, get behind him and take out one of his back legs. He will be less able to move and it hurts like hell," _Paul explained.

I watched Jacob try to get himself behind Paul to get at his back leg. I couldn't hear anything Jacob said, only Paul and Chris. Embry, Seth, and Brady sat next to me all in human form. Brady's wolf could interfere with Jacob's training anytime the future leader tried to attack his mate. He understood that Jacob wouldn't really hurt Paul but, his wolf wouldn't see it that way.

"_Tell Jake to leave his claws descended at all times,"_ I said to Paul. It would slow him down if he were running but, any contact he made with the other alpha would do damage. Jacob was a quick learner, he was born for this. His body was massive and strong. Who ever this Jared guy was, he was an idiot.

Jacob's jaws clamped down on Paul's hind leg briefly when he finally figured out how to position himself. I heard the familiar sound of a wolf phasing and Jake went sailing into a tree. I turned to see Brady running over to Paul. I shook my head as I listened to Paul soothe and coo his mate's wolf. This was fucking ridiculous. He needed to be in better control or anytime someone came near Paul, they could end up with a concussion.

"_You know Jake isn't going to hurt me, Brady,"_ Paul said.

"_Alpha-order him, Paul,"_ I chuckled knowing damn well he wouldn't do it. That was reserved for emergencies and Paul's annoyance with me. He's told me to shut the fuck up "alpha-style" more times than I care to remember and usually because of my love of musicals.

"_No,"_ he growled at me."_This is a good way for him to learn to control his wolf," _Brady stood up on his hind legs for a moment to lick Paul's nose. His mind was quiet but, I'm sure I didn't want to hear the all the lovey-dovey shit he was saying to his mate. "_He only phased for the first time about a week ago. He needs a little time."_

"_You okay, Jake?"_ Paul asked as the alpha walked over to us. He nodded his head. Brady made his way back over to Seth and Embry who took off his shirt so that Brady could cover up. We spent another couple of hours trying to teach Jacob what we had learned over the years. Mostly, we tried to avoid fighting. That wasn't an option for him.

"Um, Jake, Paul I need to talk to you," Chris said when we came back to the mansion from Jacob's training. "So, Leah has chosen me as her mate."

"I figured after what I heard early this morning," I said not mentioning what I saw in his head that afternoon. It was rare but, not unheard of, a she-wolf. I always figured I'd have a male for a mate mostly because the odds were in favor of it but, I didn't really think I had a preference. What I saw in Chris' head didn't disgust me, in fact, it was kind of sexy but, I really couldn't imagine being with a woman anymore. Or another male for that matter. Embry was it for me, my everything. What we did with Paul was awesome but, it wasn't something we would do again. "But isn't she Cameron's sub?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "No one has claimed her because she will never breed a dominant. She says that she isn't bitter about it but," his eyes fell to the floor. Embry put his arms around his pack brother as his tears fell. Chris wrapped his arms around my mate as we all stood there watching. "She's so beautiful and perfect and she picked me," he said into my lover's shoulder.

"I'll talk to the council immediately," Jacob said. "I can't go directly to Jared because there is to be no-contact between us until the match but, if a sub has chosen to leave their alpha, then pack law must be obeyed."

"It's my pack she has chosen so," Paul said.

"Are you my beta?" Jacob asked. "Or, are you turning me down?"

Paul pulled his mate closer to his body. Brady seemed to have a calming effect on his mate. I would never have guessed Paul would be so gentle when it came to his imprint. With me, he was almost feral, wanting to claim me, own me. When Embry joined us, his wolf didn't like sharing me and wanted to claim and own Embry as well. Paul knew how to control his wolf, keeping him at bay. But, nothing like what his imprint could do.

Paul closed his eyes and nodded. Jacob put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it."Thank you, Paul. I couldn't have made a better choice."

"I hope you're right," Paul said.

"I'll talk to the council. We may not even have an issue. Maybe Jared will give her up without any problem," Chris lifted his head from Embry's shoulder and wiped his wet cheeks. "He can't keep her if she wants to leave. Where is she now, Chris?"

"She's with them, on the other end of the house. She's been ordered to remain there until they leave," he said.

"I'll go now and let you know," he said. He kissed his mate on the cheek and left without another word. The mood was somber and you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. I needed to fix that. I searched through all the options and decided it was time for a Wii dance party. All the boys groaned but, I knew once I got it going and they saw my horrible dance moves, they'd lighten up a bit and try to show me up. I was right one hour later, I had Embry dancing with me, with Brady and Seth waiting in the wings:

_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those cats were fast as lightning_

_In fact it was a little bit fright'ning, but they did it with expert timing_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh..._

_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those cats were fast as lightning_

_In fact it was a little bit fright'ning, make sure you have expert timing_

"Come on Emmett, at least try to do the right moves," Seth said. I'd lost every round due to the fact that I didn't follow the lame moves they had in the game. This was the perfect song to show off all the hours I spent watching Mr. Miyagi training the Karate Kid.

Hours later, Jacob returned with Leah following behind. Chris jumped up from his seat on the sofa pulling the she-wolf into his arms. I could smell the arousal from across the room. I groaned internally knowing that we were probably in for an earful tonight. Sometimes wolf-hearing wasn't always a good thing.

Jacob and Seth left shortly after and we all headed to bed. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be stressful. I wrapped my body tightly around my lover thinking of all the alphas who he could have ended up with. My sweet, loving mate who only wanted to comfort everyone around him. He could have ended up just like Leah. He didn't carry the dominant gene either.

"Emmett," Embry whispered. "I can't breathe," I loosened my hold, slightly and he pulled in a gasp of air.

"Sorry, baby," I kissed the back of his head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said. "Now, quite thinking and go to sleep," I chuckled. He knew me too well.

The morning was cool and the sky was dark as we slowly made our way to the large grassy area on the grounds of the mansion. In wolf form, Paul walked alongside of Jacob with Brady under the protection of his stomach. The rest of us following behind them.

Our minds were quiet and we hadn't given Jacob our complete submission so, I couldn't hear what he was thinking but, his body language showed he was pumped; his head high and a fierce look in his eyes. He was focused on what was about to happen. When Jacob stopped at the edge of the large grassy area, Seth moved to the back of the group after rubbing up against his mate one last time. He came to stand next to Embry and I, as did Brady. We all sat down except for our alphas.

There were a few other wolves scattered around along with Thing-one and Thing-two. The other alpha with his beta by his side and pack made their way to the other side of the field. He wasn't much smaller than Jacob and his face seemed much the same as Jacob's; unemotional but, fierce. His eyes held no compassion as he stared over at his competition. His coloring was dark grey with lighter grey peppered throughout. Part of one ear was missing and there was a small bare patch on his shoulder. A wolf 's healing powers were so fucking awesome that the only way to receive a bald spot was a bite full of venom from a cold one.

Jacob and Jared were asked to move to the center of the field. They stood facing each other both at full height and growling lowly. The battle would end when one submitted to the other. There were no rules other than they had to stay within the marked off arena and no one else could enter. The match began when the two council members left the area.

The wolves circled each other baring their teeth and their hackles up. Jared took the first swipe although, it didn't land as Jacob moved out of the way quickly. Jacob took a snap at Jared who moved out of the way quickly. This went on for quite some time with one or the other trying to inflict the first wound. Jacob was the first to make a move when he crouched back with his putting his weight on his back legs ready to leap. His jump almost landed him on the other alpha's back but, Jared changed direction out of Jacob's reach. The small scratch and blood soaked through Jacob's fur showed that Jared's last-minute swipe had been successful.

Jacob landed and was able to turn his body to face his opponent and his body left the ground again before taking a step catching the other alpha of guard. He was able to push him to the ground and they rolled, clawing at each other. Their growls and snarls filled the air and their bodies pounded on the ground causing it to vibrate. It felt vicious and it was the first time I felt fear for the future alpha. Seth was stoic until his mate was able to break away from the other alpha and saw the blood from oozing from the large gash on Jacob's shoulder. His small whimper broke my heart. I wondered what he was saying to his alpha. I hoped it wasn't how he feeling at that moment. I could hear Paul though. His voice was calm but forceful like a coach would be, never letting his emotions taking over as he helped Jacob.

Jacob wasn't the only one hurt, Jared had several scratches to his underbelly, blood dripping to the ground. He also seemed to have a limp favoring one front paw. Jacob maneuvered to Jared's stronger side, moving in quickly causing Jared to lean on his weakened paw throwing him off-balance. Jacob pin him on his back and leaned in toward the other wolf's neck with his jaws open when he was thrown by the back legs of the grey wolf. Once again, they circled each other trying to get the advantage.

It was obvious that Jared had trained as well for this moment. He wasn't as muscled as Jacob but, he was quick, avoiding Jacob's attacks. At this point, the were up on their hind legs trying to get at each other's throats. Jacob was able to push him backward pushing him to the ground. Not making the same mistake twice, he bit down on the other wolf's leg pulling and twisting. A stomach-turning crack was heard along with Jared's yelp. Jared struggled to get out of the hold, clawing at Jacob. He released the leg to stand over the other alpha baring his teeth. Jared wasn't giving up though trying to tear at Jacob's chest. Dirt and fur flew everywhere as the wolves snarled and snapped at each other. Jared broke free from Jacob a couple of times but Jacob pinned him back down easily.

Jared was able to lock his jaw on Jacob's already-hurt shoulder and Jacob's yelp filled the air. He shook the other alpha's grasp limping backward. It gave Jared the moment he needed to get back up on his feet but, one leg dragged behind him. Both wolves looked exhausted barely holding themselves up. It didn't look like either would give up. I would come down to who had the biggest motivation.

That was when Paul stopped telling Jacob how to fight but, why he should fight. His eyes glanced over at Seth for only a quick moment as Paul told him that someone had to fight against the old traditions and keep submissives safe from alphas like James.

Jacob seemed to find strength in what he heard. He put his full weight on his injured leg and bound forward landing on Jared's back and wrapping his jaws around his neck. Jared tried to buck him off and to his credit, he was able to get Jacob off his back but his teeth remained embedded in the back of his neck. Jacob shook his head a few times and Jared yelped. The grey wolf sank to the ground.

"_Don't let go until he agrees,"_ Paul told Jacob. "_Make him submit, don't kill him. You'll regret it,"_ Paul and I had both killed in the past. It was in defense of our lives but, it was something that stuck with us and neither of us proud of it. I heard Seth whimper again and looked over as he laid down with his head resting on his paws. Long moments past waiting to see what the other alpha would do. Jacob growled and occasionally moved his strong jaw trying to inflict more pain without finishing him off. No sounds came from Jared and if I didn't know better, I would think he was dead already.

"_Thank fuck," _ Paul said as Jacob slowly relaxed his jaw and then lifted his head never taking his eyes off the prone form. "_He's submitted to him."_

Seth rose from the ground when his alpha limped his way over to us. He looked haggard and worn-down. His fur was matted from the blood and dirt, his shoulder still oozing. They announced his title, Alpha of alphas but, he didn't seem to hear them. Only a few feet in front of Paul, he shifted into his human form and collapsed. Paul was able to phase and catch him just before he hit the ground. Seth ran to him and lay next to his imprintor, whimpering at the sight of his beaten body as Paul held his head up.

I shifted along with the other dominants of Jacob's pack and we lifted him onto our shoulders, carrying him back to his room. I knew that his new role in the shape-shifter world would be daunting and it was a huge burden for such a young man but, I wouldn't choose anyone else to do it.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thanks to those who reviewed.

Mrs Jones has started her own story called Heart and Soul. Go check it out its a Seth/Edward story. There is an awesome twist in this story which I can't wait to see peoples reactions.

Enjoy reading. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Chapter 13

Paul's POV

Jacob had remembered everything that myself and Emmett had taught him. Jared too, was a good fighter but, Jacob had the right reason to want this more. Even if I did have to remind him of it. When Jared admitted defeat, Jacob finally let his neck go and walked over to us. I could feel his pain and it was bad. Seth led the way back to the mansion. Brady was still in wolf walking under our alpha and I could feel the waves of protectiveness for his new alpha. I needed him to keep himself in check just a little longer and warned him to stay calm. Throughout the whole battle, not only was I trying to focus on Jacob but also, my mate. So easily could he have helped and thrown Jared off his friend. Once we had Jacob on the bed, medics came in to check him over. I had to physically pick up my mate and carry him out of the room as he tried to lay beside Jacob and Seth. As soon as we entered our room, he phased and sobbed into my chest.

"Hush baby, he is fine. He will heal in no time," I whispered carrying him to our bed. He didn't let me go as I tried to lay him down however, and I ended up having to lay with him. Embry came in and cuddled up behind him whispering to him that I needed to go. Surprisingly it was Leah who came and calmed him down. Finally getting him to let me go. Thanking them, I left my little imprint and headed back to Jacob's new chambers where many gathered outside. Emmett was standing at the door in wolf not allowing anyone in.

"No one is allowed to enter this room until I say so," I ordered walking past patting his side. He nodded and stood taller. Murmurs of discontent followed me into the dark quiet room. Seth looked up and smiled before putting his attention back onto his mate.

"Mom is on her way," he stroked the bloody hair out of his mate's closed eyes. "Paul, I don't think I can do this," he looked up at me. The weight of the alpha of alphas now rested on his mate as well. "I'm just a kid who still attends school," he picked up his mate's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Seth, you can do this. You were born to be his mate. Follow your heart and you will do your alpha proud," I said stroking his hair. "How's he doing?" I asked the medic. He began rambling on with all this medical jargon and I tuned out but essentially, he was trying to tell me he would be fine with rest. "Why don't you go get something to eat? Quil will take you. The others are in our room," Seth looked at his mate and then nodded. He may be young but, he was not stupid. There was nothing he could do here right now. At least he would have the company of his fellow subs. I would sit with my new alpha until he wakes and gives his first command. After a very long farewell to his mate, Seth stood and went to the door.

"He chose the right man, Paul," he turned and left before I could say anything.

It was late evening when Jacob finally woke. He groaned and asked for his mate. Quickly Chris went to the door to go get his mate meaning that me and Jacob were alone. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," he sighed sitting up. I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, a saying my father told me once. Jared needs to be kept an eye on. I don't trust him," he said wincing as he tried to get off the bed. I helped him get up so he could go to the bathroom. His mate came running in fussing over him. "Paul, go to your mate. We will talk in the morning. We have much to do. Keep a guard on the mansion, no one is to leave until I say my peace. The old guard will do as you command," he said just as he closed the bathroom door. After going and seeing Thing one and Thing two, as Emmett liked to call them, I went to my mate. Before I opened the door, I could smell his sweet scent and my wolf rumbled with lust. My mate was in heat. Thank god I had already marked him as mine. A building full of doms would not be safe.

As I entered the room, the subs smirked and left us alone assuring me that they would keep their mates away for the evening. Thanking them, I locked the door and walked to my mate who was sitting on the bed. His soft russet skin had a soft glow to it. His long eyelashes half closed. I stripped and walked to the bed taking in the scent and look of my beautiful mate. His scent escalated but, still he sat there as though unsure what to do, his sweet innocence intoxicating. "Dance with me, baby," I asked pulling him up into my arms. He leaned his head on my chest listening to my heart beat. I reached over and grabbed my ipod. For some reason I knew I needed to bring it. Placing one earpiece in his ear and one in mine, I turned it on. 'Spirit of Nature' was the first tune. This was a guilty secret and one that Emmett was trying to figure out since we were teens. My lover swayed as I pulled on his shorts letting them fall to the ground. "Baby, I want to ask if you want to start a family, its your choice," I whispered as I lifted his chin so I could see his face, his eyes would tell me the truth.

"I would love nothing more than to bear your cubs, Paul," he smiled his eyes glazing over with the tears that threatened to fall.

"You're so young, I worry."

"Paul, you're my forever, my everything. I'm more than ready," he said putting his small hand on the back of my neck and pulling me down to meet his lips.

"Hey, have you been listening to my thoughts?" I chuckled into his lips.

"No, your heart," he sighed.

Picking him up, the ipod fell between us. My wolf rumbled as his wolf purred. Laying him on the bed I lay beside my lover so we were facing each other. I ran my hand through his to long hair as his small hand ran down my whiskered covered jaw. His soft brown eyes danced on my face. All the love he held for me was evident. I let my hand brush down his face his neck to his mating mark. His scent peaked as he fluttered his eyes closed. My beautiful mate so sweet, my wolf clawed to take him. I fought him down. I wanted this to be remembered as perfect as any couple would when they conceive a child out of love. I chuckled as I imagined my wolf blowing a raspberry at me. Brady's eyes flickered open and I shook my head. I'd been around Emmett far too long. Bringing our noses close, I rubbed them together. It was what we did in wolf and it felt right to do it now. His soft mewls let me know he felt, the love my wolf was showing his. I rolled him over and let my lips travel down his body, licking and nibbling as I went. His inner-thigh was his most sensitive spot and his hands grabbed my hair while his back arched as he begged me to touch him. Pulling back, I brushed my thumb on his thigh. He panted my name as my fingers traveled up teasingly close to his testicles only to leave them untouched. He licked his lips and he sat up on his elbows glared at me.

"Hey baby," I smiled.

"Now is not the time to 'hey baby' me. If you don't touch me where I want to be touched, I will," before he could continue I flicked my tongue over his ball sack. "Oh god, right there," he moaned falling onto his back with his arm covering his eyes. Greedily I take his ball sack in my mouth and let my tongue roll them gently. I brushed my thumb over his weeping cock and let his balls fall from my mouth. I spreaded his legs further and lifted his legs up tilting his ass so I had better access to his puckered hole. I went to reach for the lube when I noticed that his hole was already wet and what looked like sperm dribbling from it. I put my finger to it and tentatively place it onto my tongue. My wolf roared, not able to keep him in control. I pushed my finger into my lover's heat. "Paul please, I don't need that. I need you!" Brady shouted at me, suddenly sitting up and pushing me so I fall onto my back. He straddled my waist and looked me in the eye. "MINE," he growled as he sank onto my throbbing cock. So shocked at first as my sweet mate takes control. I grabbed his hips to try and take back the control but, it was not to be. My mate was determined and Seth's words echoed in my head.

"_Let him feel like what it's like to dominate," _

I grabbed hold of his hips and let him take control as much as my wolf was willing to. He would rise so just the tip of my cock was still inside before plunging back on me. My hips push up to met his, burying myself deep within him managing to brush his prostate with every thrust. With his head tilted back and his eyes closed, I'd never seen a more perfect sight. His hand wrapped around his own cock he began to pick up the speed along with his thrusts. His muscles tightened around me almost painfully as he began to cum. Letting out a feral growl, he shot his load of hot cum between us landing on my torso and chest. However, he didn't stop his movements and looked down at me, his eyes almost black. "Call my name," he shouted.

My wolf growled and I rolled us over "Beg me, baby," I ordered as I slam my cock into him with his legs on my shoulders. My wolf was now in control like he should be. The tight coil in the pit of my stomach and the pulling up of my balls warned me I was about to have the best fucking orgasm of my life. My baby, once again tightened his muscles around my cock and I shot my hot seed into his body. "Mine," I growled.

"Always," he moaned pulling me down as I slow my pace letting him milk me dry. Finally, I collapsed onto my mate trying to catch my breath. My wolf was sedate and happy to remain in his mate. Small hands stroked up and down my bunched muscles as he softly whispered into my ear. "I love you," he sighed as I traced my tongue along his mating mark.

"As I you, Brady," Pulling out of my mate I grabbed a cloth and cleaned my sleepy mate. His heat would last for seven days or until he conceived. Throwing the cloth in the far corner of the room, I lay beside my mate who snuggled in, his small hand on my torso. "Sleep baby."

"I am," he mumbled and within seconds he was snoring lightly as I card his soft hair. Closing my eyes, I see Brady with a swollen belly, a picture of health. At his side is a miniature version of me with the same black inky hair. In his arms was a little girl so very much like my mate. The perfect family and they were all mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to all our readers and especially to our reviewers, we love hearing from you. Please check out 'Me's' story "Click" if you haven't already. I've seen what is coming and can't wait, its brilliant. On with Emmett, enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**Emmett's POV**

I could almost cry. I was happy to know Brady was in heat, good times ahead for my alpha and his mate buuuuut, I was tired of being kicked out of my room so that they could _make looooove_, while Embry and I had to find some privacy in mansion. When we got home, I was so kicking their asses to the curb and giving my mate the romantic evening he deserved.

Embry would come stay with me as I stood at the door of our new alpha of alphas. No one but Paul and Seth were allowed inside unless specifically invited. Even the council was turned away the first couple of days. Embry chuckled when the dynamic duo insisted on seeing Jacob and I conjured up the aroma of the bean burritos I had for lunch that day. Having an ultra-sensitive wolf nose wasn't always a good thing. I admit I'm not your typical guard dog but, I get the job done Emmett-style.

Quil relieved me hours later and Embry and I decided to check out the royal digs. The place was huge with high ceilings in every room, built with wolves in mind. The only rooms too small for a wolf were the bathrooms and, lets face it, if you're in wolf form, take it outside. I can't even imagine,

"_What the fuck, Ems?"_ Embry said trying not to laugh. "_That's just,"_

"_Well, it's true. Why the hell would anyone build a bathroom that could fit a wolf?"_ I asked. "_It's not like your wolf would squat over," _

Embry interrupted. "_Oh my god! Why would you even think, never mind," _he said shaking his head laughing. I admit, I think about weird shit sometimes, Paul had just gotten used to it over the years. I loved that Embry sort of, got me, and liked my stupid jokes.

We made our way to the kitchen and phased pulling on sweatpants and t-shirts. Even though we were surrounded by marble countertops and fancy decor, shape-shifters didn't do 'dressed-up'. We ran through the forest with mud clinging to our fur and our clothes tied to our ankles. There was no way we'd put on a button down and slacks.

"Hey guys," Chris said from the table in the corner of the kitchen. Leah sat in his lap sharing his plate of food. We hadn't gotten to know the she-wolf very well but, she seemed nice enough.

"Hey," we said in unison as we made our way the enormous refrigerator. I pulled out everything to put on sandwiches as Embry cut two loaves of bread. "You guys see anything fun to do around here? Apparently, we won't be chillin' in the room tonight," I grumbled rolling my eyes.

"There's a small bar in the basement with a pool table and dart boards," Chris said between bites of food. "We could check it out."

"Sounds cool, I guess," what I really wanted was to find a secluded corner and play tonsil-hockey with my mate. I was getting a little frustrated and was ready to just strip him down right here in the kitchen with a jar of chocolate sauce and a can of whipped cream. Embry looked up at me sideways with a smirk and his eyes said he could smell my arousal. I huffed knowing my little fantasy was just that, a fantasy.

Chris and Leah got up putting their dishes in the sink. "We'll see you guys down there in about an hour," Chris said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, okay," I nodded.

"Oh, and Emmett," Leah said. "There's a small bathroom on the second floor that almost no one uses," I looked up to see her smirking and she winked before following her mate out of the kitchen. I stared at her as she walked out. I think I may need to amp up her Christmas present this year. I grabbed Embry's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and up to the second floor, food forgotten.

"So, what happens next, Em?" Chris asked me as he leaned against the wall with a cue stick in hand. "I mean, are we going back home soon or are we staying here."

"Well, Jake's still on the mend and Brady is on heat for a while so, I don't know," I shrugged. We wouldn't leave before the crowning ceremony and Brady coming off heat. I knew we would all need to go back so that Jacob could hand over his pack to Sam officially. All the technicalities made my head spin. I wondered if Jake would come back here to live or if he could remain in La Push. He seemed like a down to earth, simple-living guy, not the snooty, stuffed-shirt that would live here.

I leaned over the table and lined up a perfect shot when Leah gave a loud wolf-whistle and threw me off my mark launching the cue ball at the opposite wall. I turned to see her laughing and narrowed my eyes. On the one hand, she made me look stupid. On the other hand, she played dirty and not so serious. She was going to fit right in with our little pack. I hoped she could take it as well as she handed it out because my wheels were already spinning.

"I am not asking permission to see him, I'm _telling_ you to bring me to him," a loud familiar woman's voice came from the stairwell. I looked over to see one of the pack guards escorting Mama Sue into the bar room. Embry jumped up immediately pulling his mother-figure into a hug. "Embry, it's so good to see a familiar face," she said to him as another member of Jacob's pack followed her into the room. "Oh, and Emmett," she broke away from Embry to give me a hug.

"Hey, mama," I said lifting her into a bear hug. "You here to see Jake?" I asked.

"Of course," she straightened her clothes when I set her down. "But, these men are telling me that no one can see him. As you know, I'm not 'no one'. I'm his Mama Sue and I will see my cubs when I damn well please," she sneered over at the pack guard.

"Well, I think I have some weight around here," I pulled my shoulders back and lifted my head. "You are looking at the beta to the beta of the Alpha of the alphas," I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes dear," Sue patted my cheek. "But no one outranks a worried mama," I gave her a fake pout. I didn't give a shit about whatever title I was given. I had the most beautiful, loving mate and the best alpha I could ever possibly wish for.

"Mama Sue," Chris said. "I'd like you to meet someone," he wrapped his large arms around Sue hugging her and then pulled away. "This is Leah, my mate. She's a member of the pack," he smiled proudly putting his arm around his mate. Sue gasped and her hands covered her mouth in surprise.

"Hi, mama Sue," Leah held out her hand. "It's good to finally meet you. The boys tell me great thi," Sue ignored the outstretched hand and pulled the younger woman into a hug.

"You're a she-wolf?" she asked pulling back and placing her hands on either side of Leah's face. Leah nodded and her eyes fell to the floor, her cheeks turning red. "Well, this is a surprise. We haven't had a female pack member since," she paused for a moment. "Well, since before this old lady was born," she smiled and then looked back up at me. "Okay, then Mr. Super-beta, I want to see my Jake," she turned and walked out of the room. I jogged to catch up with her with the rest of the pack behind me. At least I was beta to mama. Don't know which held more rank; mama Sue or Paul.

I led her to Jake's room and Quil gave her a small lick to the cheek before we entered. Jake was lying in bed with his lover leaning against the headboard reading. I could see the relief wash across his face when he looked up at her. She leaned over Jake and kissed Seth's forehead and held his chin between her finger and thumb.

"You okay, Seth?" she asked pointedly. He nodded with a small smile. "Good, I knew Jake wouldn't make it another eighteen months but, a mama has to try," a small blush colored his cheeks. She smiled knowingly at him and turned her attention to the sleeping man beside him. She brushed away the hair from his face and began to look him over. The only part of him still healing was hidden by the white bandage on his shoulder. She lifted it carefully and examined it. I couldn't see anything from where I stood but, the medics assured us that it would only take another day or two.

"It looks good but, it's time to let it get some air. Just be sure he keeps it clean," she instructed as she threw out the bandage. She told her companion to get her bags from the car and that she would be sleeping on the sofa until he was up and about. I sniggered at the look on Seth's face. I knew he was thinking that he would no longer get alone time with his mate. I had a hard time feeling sorry for him.

"Where are Paul and Brady?" she asked turning to me.

"Brady's on heat," Embry said as if it was an everyday occurrence and he wasn't talking to his mama. "They're holed up in another room," he wagged his eyebrows. My jaw dropped at how comfortable he seemed telling her.

"Oh Emmett," she chuckled as she looked at me. "I've been around the block enough to know what goes on behind closed doors," she stated. "Been lucky enough to be the one behind those closed doors occasionally," she winked at me. I felt the blush rise from my chest into my cheeks. I certainly didn't want to know what she was doing 'behind closed doors'.

"Okay," Sue clapped her hands together. "Everyone out. This boy needs his rest," she stood and shooed us out except for Seth. "And Emmett, if Paul ever decides to come up for air, tell him to come see me, please," she shut the door in my face. I shook my head and turned to see the rest of my pack staring back at me.

"You know, if I were a man who liked women," I said. "I would,"

"I can hear you, Emmett," Sue called from behind the door. "That's never gonna happen," Embry busted out laughing as the other two tried to hold back their giggles. I held both hands over my heart as if she'd just wounded it.

"Wow, she's great!" Leah said. "You guys weren't kidding when you said she was an alpha all her own. That woman is a little scary."

"Yeah, but she's our mama," Embry said. "No one will make you feel like you are part of a family like she does. She will be there when you are hurt or upset with cookies and band-aides in hand."

"She can be scary but, only to those who try to hurt her cubs. Imagine Jared finding her alone in a dark alley," I said cringing. "He'd wish for another round with Jake.

"I'm glad she's on our side," Leah replied seriously.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to all our wonderful reviewers. Normally I don't reply to these as Mrs J does but I love them just as much as she does. To those who put on alerts and favorite thanks as well.**

**Check out Mrs J story Heart and Soul its bloody good. Don't forget enjoy all our stories.**

**Any mistakes are all mine cos I suck at grammar. REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGED**

Chapter 15

Paul's POV

I hated dragging myself out of bed but, I had a duty to my alpha. God, I still can't believe that he chose me. But there you go, he did and now I would do my utmost to make him proud. Last night was the night that Brady didn't shift. He had no desire meaning one thing, my mate was with cub. I promised I would keep it to myself until he was sure. He didn't want to force himself to phase as it has been known for subs to kill their cubs. When the time came for him to bare our little one he will leave me and return as though magic. I have tried to find out how the cubs were born but, it would seem that it will remain a mystery to those who are not subs. When I past Chris at the door, he stood tall and let me pass. Leah was so good for him. In just a few days he had grown even bigger, his wolf now having a mate to protect. It happened to all of us when we found our mates. I grew several inches in height as did Emmett, though our mates remained the same.

"Paul, will you tell mama that I am fine," the alpha growled without even a hello. Sue was standing there arms crossed not letting the man up. Giggling Seth came and gave me a hug before congratulating me.

"Um thanks?" I said confused. I turned my attention to Sue. "He's fine," I smiled only to get glared at. I stepped back in god-honest fear. Again, Seth giggled and waved his fingers before leaving the three of us alone. We could all hear him groaning when a wolf walked beside him down the hall. He was seriously protected and he hated it.

"You're looking very smug," Jacob said sitting up further on the bed. I just smiled and sat on the bottom of the bed. "When I am allowed up, we are to have the crowning ceremony. I need you to organize with the two idiots how it is to be," he sighed. "Don't let them get carried away. I want it quick so we can get back home".

"On it, Jake. So are we moving here or what?" I wasn't sure exactly what was happening and I knew my pack wanted to know where we stood.

"Sadly, we have to stay here since it is more central. Once the ceremony is done we will sort out where everyone is going to be living within the walls. Of course, you and Brady get first choice after me and Seth," he smiled.

"I think we would like the room we are in now. God Jake, I'm going to be a dad," I blurted out not able to contain myself any longer. Sue squealed and hugged me and ordered Jacob to remain where he was until she returned. She was almost as fast as a vampire racing to my mate. Laughing, Jacob got out of bed and stretched.

"Congratulations dude," he patted my back. "Tell mama I did this and you won't be having anymore though," he said looking out the window. He was healing but, he still carried the war wounds. "So, a dad. Fuck, rather you than me," he smiled. "Give me the title of Alpha of alphas any day," he chuckled. "What of Jared and his pack?" he asked coming to sit back on the bed. I noticed Sue was probably right and he shouldn't be up just yet.

"We have him under twenty-four hour surveillance, I would have been there sooner but," I sighed. "Sorry, Jacob. It's just, you know." He closed his eyes and nodded. "I will go check as soon as I have spoken with Thing one and Thing two," I said getting up realising that my alpha needed to rest.

"I wouldn't let those two hear you call them that," he chuckled. "Send my mate back," he said his eyes not opening again. Slipping out, I saw there had been a change of guard. I head to find Seth and not surprised to find him in my room with Sue and the others. Emmett threw himself in my arms almost knocking me off my feet.

"Dude, I'm going to be the best damn uncle the kid could ever have," he beamed hugging me again. He was right, he was going to be the best uncle a kid could want. Embry pulled him out of my arms so that he and others could congratulate me. Although Emmett seemed to keep slipping back in for another hug. "Uncle Ems, I can see it now," he grinned, again hugging me.

"Okay, thanks Ems. Now, I have just spoken to Jake and we are going to be moving here permanently," the others groaned. "You'll all be given your own chambers once the crowning ceremony has finished. Emmett and Emby high fived while Chris and Leah kissed. Guilt coursed through me but, I knew when their time came, they would understand what it has been like. "Look guys, before you all take off, I want a pack meeting. Seth and Sue took the hint and left us to it. Everyone got comfortable and sat on the bed where my mate sat quietly. God, he was beautiful he gave a soft smile and leaned his head on Embry's shoulder while yawning.

"Paul! Meeting," Chris said chuckling. Huffing, I sat on the back of the couch.

"I just want to say thanks. Thanks for everything not just these past few days but, over the whole time each of you have been in my pack. You do me proud and I just want you all to know I think your the best pack a alpha could have," Embry wiped his tears. Emmett was openly sobbing. "Okay, now we have to think about the ceremony. Emmett you are going to be in charge of the security. Emby and Leah I want you to arrange for anyone who can come to be contacted. I am going to see if I can get Sam and Colin to come at the least from the La-Push tribe. I feel it's only fitting that Sam is here. Chris you are in charge of the submissives. Quil will of course be protecting Seth, that has become his official job. And can you all just look at my mate," I smiled. My Brady was sound asleep, the last few days really took it out on him. "Let's go get started, we have a lot to do," I watch as Embry and Leah put my mate under the covers as the doms left. Reluctantly, I leave my sleeping mate and go find Thing one and Thing two. I really need to find out their real names.

I found the men in the library. The room was as big as a house where there were thousands of books, many older than time itself. Looking up, they closed the book and placed it back in the shelf. I made a note which one it was and would come check it out later.

"Paul, how can we help. We trust the prince is well," Thing one asked.

"Jacob is fine. I have been asked to see about the ceremony," I said. I hoped to god Jake got rid of these guys. They may be shape-shifters but, they were showing their age in their eyes. Even if their bodies looked that of twenty-year olds.

"Of course, of course. If you would allow us to go visit him, we would gladly go over everything with him," thing two said.

"No can do. I've been asked to take care of it. He has more important things to do," I sighed. They were starting to get on everyone's goat about seeing Jacob. "So, this is how we roll," I sat down the men looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Gentleman, I am the beta of the alpha," they both sat down. "So again, I ask how does this work?"

Three fucking hours I am about to rip them a new one. They were trying to make a spectacle of the ceremony, the complete opposite from what Jake wanted. In the end, we compromised and the date was set for two days from then. Anyone of great importance was already here in the mansion and other than Sam and Colin, no one else would be attending. Happy to leave them to the rest of the planning, I went to the kitchen to find food for me and my mate.

"Paul, you left," Brady pouted wrapping himself around me ignoring the food.

"You were sleeping, baby. I'm sorry," I said kissing him tenderly. "How are you feeling?" I said placing my hand on his flat stomach.

"Weird but, in a good way. Its hard to imagine I have something inside me, you know?" he said finally putting his attention on the food. Now our scents were all over each other. "God, I am starving," he shoved food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in a week. I tried to grab a sandwich only to have my hand slapped away. "Get your own," he growled.

"Baby, that was supposed to be for both of us," I sighed watching the last sandwich go in his mouth. Brady looked up and me and frowned. "Sorry Paul but, I'm hungry. Let's go find a burger joint," he said getting up and grabbing a shirt. I shook my head, he was going to learn that he had to eat healthy with me in charge. "Um pardon, are you denying me, your pregnant mate a burger?" he growled. I nodded my head. "No, you're not," he went to the door and opened it. "Get your ass down those stairs and take me out for a burger."

Okay, my mate was like, just pregnant and already he was moody. But, I was not going to allow him to shove junk into his body. "Baby please, you need to," before I could explain he was out the door slamming it shut behind him. Racing after him, I caught him just as he got to the main front doors. "Brady Fuller, don't you dare leave this mansion without my permission," he turned around and glared at me. If looks could kill I would be a pile of ashes right now. "Baby, I will send someone out to get you one. But, right now, we can't leave. Not until the ceremony is done," I took a step forward and let him fall into my arms sobbing.

"I'm so hungry, Paul."

"Well, let's go make you something healthy. Okay?" I led him to the kitchen where we were stopped by every wolf, congratulating us. News seemed to have travelled fast. Brady graciously accepted all though, didn't stop to talk as he needed to eat. I hoped the kitchen was well stocked. Finally, he had his fill and was ready to go visit Jacob since finding out the news. Knocking on the door, we were granted entry. Lowering his eyes, Brady walked to the bed.

"Come here, you," Jacob pulled him into his arms and hugged him. "Never lower your eyes, Brady Fuller. Not to me not to anyone. I am making it a rule that submissives are not to be treated as second class citizens. You are the most important members of the wolf pack. Congrats though," he placed his hand on my mate's stomach his eyes wet. He would have to wait for his mate to come on heat and even then I doubted Seth would be ready to have a cub for a few years. "I've been speaking to Sue and it has come to my attention that Seth will become natural alpha to all submissives," he smiled. I looked at the young boy playing guitar hero with none other than my beta. "Pup, come here," the alpha chuckled at the actions of my beta who was showing off with the guitar behind his head as he continued to play. "I can't imagine what it's like to be in his head," I laughed. I probably didn't want to know but, I wouldn't be me if I didn't have my best friend at my side. He made me lighten up. He wouldn't allow me to wallow or to get angry for long, normally dragging me out to phase and let all his stupid ideas or jokes flood my mind. Seth handed his guitar to his mother who quickly put it on.

"Oh Brady, I didn't see you," Seth said hugging my mate. "Okay, so here's the deal. You are to be my beta," he smiled. Brady's jaw dropped as did mine. I would've expected Embry to be his beta. After all, he was older and wiser.

"But but but," Brady looked at me then Jacob who nodded. "But, I can't. I'm pregnant," he said holding his stomach. Then suddenly he burst into tears. I raced to his side only for Seth and Sue to get to him first. Okay, if she was human, I would eat my shorts. Cooing my mate, Jacob was shooed off the bed and Brady was given it. Jacob looked at me and winked.

"Just going for fresh air, be back in an hour," he said as he waved me to join him. "Just shut up and keep walking," he whispered. Doing as I was told, I left my crying mate. Chris came towards us in wolf form with Quil on his tail. "Gotta love my mate," the alpha said as the wolves plant themselves outside the bedroom door from which we had just come. Jacob stripped and phased. His wolf was again bigger than it was before the fight. He let out a growl as it would've been a bitch to stretch that much while phasing. "_Not fucking wrong. Fuck! that hurt. Let's run and see what these babies can do," _He looked down at his huge paws. He was at least a foot taller than me. I too had grown but, not as much as he did. As we passed wolves, in wolf or human they would stop and bow at Jacob. "_That is just fucking weird. Come on, race you," _ he took off leaving me in the dust. I quickly caught up a few miles away as we come to a river. I could jump it easier than he could as he was getting used to his new weight. "_Are you calling me fat?" _he chuckled. "_Go due south,"_ he ordered.

We came to a clearing and we slowed next to the stream and took a drink to quench our thirst. "_This is a beautiful spot,_" I scanned the area before my eyes rested on my alpha. "_Why are we here though?" _

"_I need you to submit to me, Paul," _ I whimpered. I had not thought of that. "_I won't hurt you," he chuckled. "You will still be an alpha to your pack but, this way I can communicate with them as well," _he stepped closer. "_Submit," _he towered over me and I sank to my stomach and rolled over in complete submission. He sank his teeth into my neck before kindly licking my wound. '_Welcome to my pack, Paul." _

"_Good to be in it, Jake," _I licked my new alpha's nose_. "Jake I don't know if Brady is up to being beta. He is so young and can still not control his wolf yet. Plus, he's right. He is pregnant with our cub," _I said as we walked towards the mansion.

"_Trust in your mate," w_as all he said.

"_Congratulations, Jacob," _Sam's voice came into our heads. We could feel how proud he was in his voice. "_Paul, welcome to the pack as well as congratulations. Jacob has chosen well_," he smiled.

**"**_Paul, can you tell Brady I'm thinking of him and can't wait to see him," _Colin's soft voice asked. Agreeing, we spoke to the La-Push pack as we trotted home.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to all our reviewers it means a great deal to us to get your feedback. Also those who have put on alerts and favorites. **

** Please check out our other stories if you haven't already. A new one shot posted called In the Arms of an Angel as well which is just a sweet fun thing. I had nothing to do for an hour type thing. **

**Anyway another brilliant chappy by Mrs J so please enjoy. Don't forget to review. PLEASE**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Emmett POV**

"Dude, I can't deal with those two," I told Jake. "How fucking old are they?"

"They are over a hundred and have been leading the council for eighty years. They are my oldest living relatives. Just," he paused and ran a hand down his face. "Just try, Emmett. I will deal with them after the ceremony," he said.

"Fine, but I can't be held accountable for my actions," I warned him.

"I have complete faith in you, Emmett," he smirked. "I know you will piss them off as only you can," he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Thanks for getting us a room by the way," I winked at him.

"No problem, the house is big enough," he said. I left his room and waved at Quil as I made my way to the library. I had to take care of the security for the ceremony in the morning and then check out the new room complete with a fireplace and balcony. I was going to have my way with my mate and I didn't care if the house was on fire, I wasn't leaving that room for anything.

I could smell their old-nesses before I even open the door.

"Ah, Emmett," William came over to shake my hand. "I'm glad you're here. We need to discuss,"

"I only came to find out how many we should expect tomorrow," I interrupted. "I can take care of the rest."

"But there is so much to take care of. You need to be sure,"

"How many?" I asked ignoring him.

"Emmett, be reasonable. You've never organized an event such as this. We have done this several times and we could,"

"Look, you have been holed up in this fortress for way too many decades. I can smell an intruder over a mile away. I know how to handle them. When was the last time either of you had to protect anything other than your stash of Viagra?" I asked.

"You are talking to the eldest members of the council," anger seeped through his voice.

"Oh, so you dudes are the ones who insist on the old traditions. You know, the ones that say my mate has to walk behind me and bow to me and hand over all of his dignity to his dominant. Yeah, no I don't think I need any of your advice."

"Those legends and traditions have been in place for centuries. It's what has kept our kind strong and without them, the cold ones would have completely taken over," his eyes showed his anger. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't need your help," I wasn't getting into this stupid argument any further. "I'll take care of it my self," I turned to leave the room.

"Wait, Emmett," he said. I stopped and huffed. "Look, we just want to offer our expertise. There will be packs from around the world here and many of them won't be happy about Jacob. We just want to keep him safe."

I turned and flopped myself into one of the overstuffed chairs. This was going to be a long afternoon.

I left to make my way upstairs but, Jacob and Paul were just coming in from outside. I wondered how Jake managed to sneak away from Sue but, couldn't blame him.

"Hey, Jake," I said holding out my fist for him to bump. I turned and put my arms around my alpha, picking him up off the ground. "Hey, pops," I patted Paul's back. I couldn't help that I was excited about the fact that I was about to become an uncle. I set him down but held him against me.

"Sooooo, can I pick the name?" I asked. He snorted and pulled away. "I'm thinking for a girl,"

"Get the fuck out of here, you're not picking the name, Emmett," Paul chuckled. Jacob laughed from behind me. "You sure you want this one in your pack, Jake?" Paul asked him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he said. "I have to go relieve Seth from mama, he's probably going stir crazy with her hovering. See you guys later," he bounded up the stairs.

"Let's get out of here for a while, I need to get the Bartles and Jaymes stench off me," I said putting my arm around Paul's shoulders and turning him to go outside.

"I should really go check on Brady,"

"He's fine," I rolled my eyes. "He's with Seth and mama and Quil is with them. Noooooo one is getting past them," he glanced up the stairs one last time and nodded at me.

We stripped and phased after leaving the house. It felt good to be outside with just my best friend. So much had happened over the last few weeks after spending most of our lives as only the two of us. We ran through the forest playfully letting our younger selves free. We scared a family of rabbits and wrestled. Paul needed this every once in a while, he was too serious all the time although, he'd never admit it. We finally rested near a small stream after taking a cool drink. I laid on my side panting with my tongue lolled out trying to catch my breath.

"_We aren't young kids anymore, Ems,_" he said as he lay down next to me.

"_Speak for yourself, ya geezer. I just spent a perfectly good afternoon with the original models for all those greek statues,"_ I chuckled. "_I ain't that old."_

Paul showed me his run with Jacob and how he gave him his full submission. It wasn't easy for him. He fought against anything that took away his free will; first not submitting to his brother and going off to form his own pack, imprinting on Brady, and now, submitting to Jacob.

"_You know Jacob won't ask you to do anything you don't want, right?" _I said. "_He isn't that kind of alpha."_ He nodded and looked out into the forest toward the mansion.

"_Now, little Emily, she is going to rule your world,"_ I said.

"_Whose Emily?"_ he asked confused.

"_My niece, she'll be our little princess. We should buy her,"_

"_Slow down, Emmett,"_ he rolled his eyes and huffed. "_Why do you assume it will be a girl? And Emily, seriously?"_

"_Well, Emma for short or even,"_ I winked. "_Em."_

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He was feeling nervous about being a father and wanting to lock Brady away until after it was born. Believe it or not, I needed to be his voice of reason. Yeah, I know.

"_Everything will be fine, Paul. The cub will be more protected than Seth, which is saying something. You have the head of security at your disposal,"_ I lifted my muzzle to show him my powerful profile.

"_Yeah, I know, Em," _he said and put his head on his paws. "_I'm just, what if I'm not, I don't know if,"_

"_Paul, chill. You've been taking care of me for years, this kid will be a piece of cake,"_ I said licking his nose. I rested my head over his neck trying to comfort my best friend. "_You'll figure it out. The only thing you need to do is love him."_

"_I thought you said it would be a girl,"_ he smirked.

"_Being in charge of the security of the alpha of alphas means being prepared for anything. I will teach little Emanuel everything I know about spit-wads and sling shots,"_ I explained. "_Of course, I don't mean those wimpy plastic toys, remember the time when I,"_

"_Yeah, I wouldn't tell Brady about that. He'll never let you baby sit,"_ he chuckled.

"_We've had a lot thrown at us since moving to Forks and as scary it all is, isn't it worth it?"_ I asked. "_I know I would do it all over again knowing that this was how it was going to turn out. You are now the alpha's beta and have an imprint who is going to bear your cub and have a pack with a she-wolf. And,"_ I paused. "_The world's strongest, toughest, bestest, not to mention, sexiest beta in the world. What more could you want?"_

He remained quite, images of his mate and children flickering through his mind. He imagined them as they grew and even their first phases. It was what he'd always wanted and before coming to Forks, he was beginning to feel like it would never happen. Neither of us did. Now, that it was coming true, he was feeling overwhelmed. A lump formed in my throat as I realized that he was allowing me to be here to comfort him. He loved his mate and I knew he would talk to him about what he was feeling but, I was glad I could be there for him. He was still my best friend.

"_Paul,"_ I said.

"_Yeah."_

"_This is where we belong,"_ I snuggled back into him.

We made way back to the house and to our room. Paul went straight to Brady pulling him from the couch and into his arms. They said nothing, just held each other. I walked over to the sofa and kissed my mate on his head. He tipped his head back and smiled at me.

"We can't stay but, I wanted to give you something," I said to him. I leaned down further and kissed him our tongues mingling together. I swallowed his moan when my fingers brushed over his mark and his hand went to the back of my head pulling me closer to him. I pulled away and smiled at him as he adjusted himself.

"The kiss wasn't what you wanted to give me, was it?" he asked.

"No," I winked glancing at his crotch. "It was just an extra bonus," I smirked. "Love you, Em," I told him.

"Love you, Em," he replied.

Chris stood at Jacob's door and I ran a hand through his fur as we past going into our alpha's room. Jacob and Sam were discussing the pack in La Push and Sam would be leaving immediately following the ceremony. He'd left a first year dominant in charge back there and was concerned about what could happen in his absence.

His pack was very young and they were debating whether or not to send Quil back with him. He was one of the oldest in the pack other than Sam and Jake but, still only about three-years phased. Sam hadn't chosen his beta yet.

"He isn't happy being Seth's babysitter, Jake," I told him. "He wants to have a bigger part in the pack."

"He sees it as being a babysitter?" Jake asked confused. "He has the life of my imprint in his hands and he,"

"Jake, he understands how important Seth is to you but, yeah. He wants to protect his tribe," I hoped he would understand and not take offense. I didn't want to lessen Quil's duty, making it seem that protecting Seth wasn't important but, he wanted a different role in the pack.

"I need a beta who isn't so young, Jake," Sam said.

"Plus, you have super-sub Brady to protect him, if anyone made it past me that is," I puffed out my chest. Jake ran a hand through his hair several times and blew out a breath. He seemed to be having the same problem Paul had. It was all a little scary.

"Yeah, okay," he nodded but, still seemed unsure.

"Thanks, Jake," Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder.

I had no time to spend with my mate except for the occasional kiss or grope. As the night went on, more and more shape-shifters arrived including James and his thugs. I had wolves placed outside at every door and window, no one was allowed inside without permission. The visiting packs slept outside or stayed in the nearby town. Every alpha in the world had a right to watch this ceremony, no matter how much I thought they shouldn't. By morning I was exhausted but, so was everyone. There wasn't anyone I would trust enough to take over for me.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks as always to our loyal readers and reviewers. We appreciate all of your support of our story and love hearing from you. **

**Lets see what Paul has to say. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 17 **

**Paul's POV**

Everyone was working overtime to have everything ready for the ceremony. Thing one and two made Jacob and myself go over and over the crowning of the alpha. Both of us would just rather accept the damn crown and walk back to our mates. It would be done in human form so that all the shape-shifters could hear us. That suited me just fine meaning that Brady wouldn't be missing out on the whole thing. Only the alphas would shift after the ceremony to welcome their new alpha.

Sue was insisting that we dress for the occasion and even brought along ties. Not one of us knew how to tie a fucking tie. We would avoid them like the plague. Who the hell would want to wear them? Brady was the only one who could wear a light shirt and shorts. He was feeling hotter than usual because he was with cub. Emmett and a few chosen guards were remaining in wolf to be at the ready if anything happened. A few seconds could make all the difference between life and death.

Brady, along with his friends decided that Emmett needed something special so, they organized for a blue ribbon to be brought to the mansion. Emmett was ordered to come eat and rest so he could be on full alert. Hugging me before shifting and taking up position, he was asked to shift in the room. Shrugging my shoulders, I stood back and waited to see what the deal was. Jacob entered the room in his full garb followed by Seth who was carrying a pillow. Amused I stood beside my new alpha and waited to see what they had planned for my friend.

"In honor of your new status as head of security I, Jacob Ephraim Black, present you with this sash," he took the sash off the pillow and put it over his head. Everyone present clapped and wolf-whistled. Emmett stood tall and proud. I would guess he would be sleeping with the damn thing on. Big fat tears rolled down his fur as he was given a pat by Jacob and hugs from his fellow pack mates. "Now, go do your job. I want to head home," Jacob gave him a push as the door was being opened. "Okay, you look as stupid as I feel," my alpha chuckled pulling at his tie. "Let's get this party started," he took his young lover's hand and together we walked to the same area that the fight for alpha was. People started bowing to Jacob and he would just nod. I could feel his embarrassment as well. My Brady was tucked under my arm. Quil was at the side of Jacob one last time. Emmett was making sure we had a clear walk. The elder wolves were standing there in full ceremony garb and we stood in front of them. Out of tradition, Seth and Brady stood back but, Jacob put his foot down for them bowing in submission to them.

"Well, that was fucking exciting. NOT!" Emmett chuckled as he came over to our table with a massive amount of food. My little mate was eyeing it up already. I had to admit, the ceremony was really moving and I hoped that my mema would be proud of me. As though sensing my thoughts, Brady took my hand and kissed it placing it on his stomach.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to go get something more to eat," he said after eating half of what was on my plate. I went to stand and go with him but, he patted my hand and told me to relax and stay with our friends. I was about to protest when James and his pack walked over. Everyone stood except for Jacob who pulled his mate onto his knee. Emmett was about to phase.

"Congratulations Black. I am not going to lie. I was not expecting it to be you who I would watch being crowned. I was rooting for Jared personally," he leaned over and tried to grab a drumstick off Jacob's plate. However, the alpha of alphas was too quick and grabbed his wrist. He pushed Seth over to Quil and stood up pulling the stupid fool up off the ground.

"Thanks for the congratulations, now get the fuck off my property! If I get one whisper about you making trouble or hurting another wolf, you will be the next to feel what it is like to feel my teeth sink into your neck and I will not give you time to submit. Is that understood?" he waved the alpha around like a rag doll.

"Oh sure, whatever you say. I don't think you will be around long anyway," Jacob dropped him to the ground and stepped back to phase. I looked around to see where my mate was. Seth had been pulled out of the way and Emmett was already in wolf and the table upended. Soon ,many of the guard and supporters of Jacob were in wolf form. I quickly shifted, my thoughts were on my mate and hoped he was safe somewhere.

"_Paul, where is Brady?_" the quiet voice of Colin asked.

"_I don't know, he went to get food_," I looked over at the food table but, there was no one there. I let out a whine, something was off. However, I didn't have time to think. We were suddenly in a battle with James and his pathetic pack. I was standing by my alpha as one by one we began destroying the traitors. Like Jacob had warned, anyone who was against him would not get the chance to submit. James kept letting his pack fall one by one. I saw his submissive cowering further back. I felt for the guy, he had no say in what fate would bring him tonight.

"Don't hurt me, please," he shifted to his human form and fell to his knees. Before anyone could say anything, James himself ripped his mates head off. Emmett killed the gutless alpha instantly with a quick twist of his neck. How could anyone do that to their own mate? It wasn't long before the battle began to slow. Wolves were been ordered to phase and the ones who tried to turn on their new alpha were arrested and would be brought before the elders.

"_Paul, Brady is scared but, I can't find him,_" Colin said coming up to me. I tilted my head back and howled.

"_Jacob, please let me go. I will be quick, he might be just hiding somewhere scared,_" I begged.

"_Of course, take your pack. We have it handled here,_" he came and licked my muzzle. I ordered my pack to spread out and checked the mansion and surrounding areas for my mate. He had to be safe, he couldn't protect himself while in human form. I knew I should've been with him when he went to get more food.

"_Stop thinking like that, he will be fine_," my best friend said kindly.

"_Paul, I can't feel him anymore. He's out of my range,_" Colin whispered. Shifting, I fell to my knees. My mate was gone. Without him I was nothing. He was my life, my love, my everything, and he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: We want to thank those of you who continue to read and review. We love to hear your feedback and it motivates us to want to continue to post our story. We wrote this story because we love writing and we did it for ourselves, to see if we could write together. The story is now complete with four more chapters left to post and we are happy with the end result. We write what we would want to read and hoped you all would enjoy it as well. With the lack of reviews we wonder if that is the case, is it worth posting anymore? **

**Chapter 18**

**Emmett's POV**

The minute James and his pack entered the room I was on high alert. I watched as he taunted our new leader trying to get under his skin. I phased when Jacob picked him up and ordered him from the property. The other pack began to attack and I went for the leader while Paul and Jacob fought off his lackeys. James turned to his helpless mate, hearing his cries to be spared and tore his head from his body. I only saw red and returned the favor, breaking the neck of the heartless alpha with a satisfying crack. I was already kicking myself for not protecting someone so vulnerable when I realized that everyone was concerned about where Brady was.

Paul had us spread throughout the mansion and even outside looking for his imprint. He was getting more and more upset as we searched hoping he was hiding and safe. Colin said that Brady was now out of range of his power and he couldn't feel his fear anymore.

I calmly tried to reassure my alpha but, I was seeing red. How could it have happened, right under my nose? Last I saw him, he was sitting with his mate enjoying the party. I'd been too busy stuffing my face and relaxing. I kept the guard stationed around the property but, because the ceremony went off without a hitch, I figured Jacob was out of danger.

When Colin could no longer sense Brady, I knew he wasn't hiding. Someone had taken him, he wouldn't run off away from his alpha and mate. Never would I have imagined someone doing this in a room full of shifters.

"_Emmett,"_ Embry yelled. "_I've got his scent, it leads off the north end of the property."_

"_Stay put, I'm on my way,"_ I ran toward my mate with Chris and Leah on my heels. Embry, Colin, and Sam stood at the edge of the forest waiting for us to arrive. "_Lead the way,"_ I told my mate and he took off with his nose to the ground.

"_They are heading for the river. Paul and I are on our way,"_ Jacob said. I couldn't make out any thoughts in Paul's head. It was full of pure anger and fear, his wolf in complete control.

Jacob was right and Embry said that the trail stopped at the edge of it. "_Okay, we need to split up," _I told everyone when Jacob, Seth, and Paul caught up with us. "_Paul, Embry, Leah, Colin and I will cross and try to pick up the trail on the other side. The rest of you need to make sure they didn't double back swimming down river and then back to this side."_

Paul jumped in before I even finished explaining. The current was strong and we all struggled trying to get to the other side. There was no way Brady would have made it in human form alone. Embry didn't rest when he made it to the other side, running back and forth along the shore trying to pick up the scent.

"_I want everyone to stick together, don't split up anymore than we have,"_ I shouted. I would not have anyone else in danger. I blamed myself for what happened and I wasn't about to let the situation get any worse. "_Jacob, you go back upstream. We'll go further down."_

"_Emmett," I can feel him. It's really weak but,"_ Colin said after searching for almost an hour. "_I can't tell where it's coming from though._" Paul was practically exploding out of his skin at that point. I couldn't even talk to him. He wasn't making any sense. We watched Colin as he tried to figure out where it was coming from. Embry tried to find a trail but, wasn't having any luck.

"_Shit, Emmett there's something going on back at the house,"_ Jacob's voice broke through. "_One of Jared's pack was found on the south end of the property and was alone but, they have a trail from another,"_

"_Okay, you guys head back there. I think it's a decoy but, I'm not taking any chances,"_ I told him. "_We will try to pick up the trail here,"_ We spread out trying to find anything that would help. Colin said it felt one direction only to change his mind when we started moving.

"_I think they are still moving," _he said. "_It never stays in the same place for long."_

"_Okay, we need to stay here except for Embry. If we keep moving, we won't find where their trail begins,"_ I sent Embry upriver a bit further along with Paul. He seemed to be okay with taking commands from me even if he didn't communicate with me.

"_Somethings happening,"_ Colin said moments later. "_He's cold and,"_ he paused and then got up moving closer to Embry. I couldn't sense either of the sub's gifts but, they seemed to be feeding off each other. I heard Seth howl from across the river and I turned to watch his pure white body paddling across the river. His alpha was running to catch him, stopping at the edge of the river and ordering him back. Seth whimpered trying to fight his alpha.

"_Jake," _Leah yelled. "_Don't, he can help. We think we've found something, please,"_ Leah pleaded. Seth made it to the shore and looked back at his alpha whimpering. Jacob finally agreed when Sam said they'd found the other pack member they were trailing. Seth immediately made his way over to Embry and Colin and I could sense something in their minds but, I didn't understand what it was. All four subs took off running leaving Paul and I following behind. I wasn't thinking about that fact though, it was the last thing on my mind. Great alphas and dominants knew when to hand over their power to those who knew better how to get the job done.

"_They're up in that cave,"_ Embry said. The small cavern was a few hundred yards up a hill. It didn't look natural, almost as if it had been dug out recently with piles of dirt around it. My heart sank as I realized Jared had already planned it out. How did he keep it from all the alphas during the fight?

"_Okay, I am going to circle around and try to approach from above it. Paul, I need you to,"_ I received a growl at my thought and he ordered me to bring him with me. I was afraid he wasn't in control enough to not just barge in like a bull in a china shop. "_Paul, just let me take a look then you can," _Paul ignored me and started to climb the hill. With every ounce of strength I had, I plowed into him sending him into a tree farther down the hill. "_Listen to me, Paul!" _I yelled in my head. "_I'm trying to get him out of there! It's my responsibility, he's there because I wasn't doing my job."_

"_You're right, Emmett!"_ was the first thing he'd said during the entire search. "_This is your fault! If you would take anything seriously just for one minute, he wouldn't be in danger,"_ what he said was the truth but, it was a stab to the heart nonetheless. I hung my head shamed.

"_This isn't the time to point fingers," _Seth yelled. "_Leah has a better idea."_

"_It's my gift,"_ she suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to Paul. "_I can teleport."_

"_Whoa!"_ I said.

"_But, I need to see the place where I will be, I can't just move to a spot I've never seen_," she explained. "_I can get close enough to look inside then transport there_," once again I was awed by the power of a submissive. She suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to the cave opening, peering in. We could all see what she was looking at; Brady was wet, shivering, and curled up in a corner with a few scrapes and bruises but seemed okay and four other wolves including Jared.

"_Leah, be careful,"_ I said just before she disappeared again. She stood next to Brady and quickly lick his cheek before looking around.

"_He's trying to phase. I can feel it,_" she said.

"_NO_!" Paul screamed. "_Tell him we are coming in to get him_," Paul said as he started up the side of the hill. It was Embry who stopped him this time.

"_Give us a chance to pull those thugs out of there first. He could get hurt if you go in there guns blazing!_" He yelled at his alpha. Leah shook her head at Brady trying to tell him not to do anything. She transported out of the cave when one of the wolves began to turn toward them. She stood next to me instantaneously.

"_So, Jared's sub is in there and his gift is speed so, he will catch us if we try to run from them," _Seth said. "_Jared, his beta, and another dom are the others."_

"_Jared is feeling smug mostly_," Colin said. "_The others are worried, especially his sub. I don't think he will try to catch us if he has the chance to run_."

"_Okay, so we need to get them out of there. If we lead them away, Leah can get in there and help Brady out."_

"_I'm not running away from them, Emmett,_" Paul growled. "_I'm not running in the opposite direction of my imprint. I can feel him and he can feel me."_

"_You and Leah need to get hidden, the rest of us will lead them away from here,_" I said. He and Leah headed off into the forest a few yards away. I howled hoping to pull them from their lair. One head peered out looking in our direction. We immediately took off and soon had two wolves hot on our tails. I made sure I was behind the three submissives keeping them from the attack if they fell behind. I could only hear Seth's side of the conversation he was having with Jared's submissive. He was telling him to keep calm and not to attack, that we would get him out safe.

"_Okay, on the count of three, we turn on these guys,_" I told them. "_Embry and I will take huff-n-puff behind me, you two get the other,"_ They all agreed. I counted, slowly positioning myself so that I would separate the two wolves behind me. If we weren't able to take the guy out, I wanted a little time for Seth and Colin to get away. We all turned when I finished my countdown and the wolves almost blew by us. Embry was able to get his jaws around his front leg and bit down twisting it and ripping it from his body. He fell to the ground with a loud yelp. I looked over at Seth and Colin, who had a large gash on his leg but, the beta was down his neck torn wide open. I looked down at the pathetic coward who went along with Jared's sick plan. I lifted my paw and swiped my claws across his neck. I looked back again at the two subs covered in the blood of their first kill. No matter the reason, it was something that I wouldn't wish on anyone. Killing someone stays with you and it is something that will fill your dreams. It was the way of our world though.

I could see Paul growling at Jared who had climbed out enough to see what was happening. Leah transported herself into the cavern and before attacking she looked over at Brady and then, Jared's sub.

"_Leah, he's saying he won't stop you,"_ Seth told her. She dove for Jared's back leg. He screeched and we could hear it not only because of our superior hearing but through our link with Paul and Leah. The surprise caught him off guard and Paul took advantage. His large body collided with the cowardly alpha sending him to the ground rolling slightly down the hill. Paul immediately followed him and placed a paw on his chest before he had time to right himself. He opened his mouth and bite into his throat.

"_No one touches my mate! Die you bastard! May you rot in hell!"_Paul said before tearing out his throat.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I just want to point out that Brady couldn't risk phasing due to carrying a cub. Once pregnant a sub cannot phase without harming it. It is one weakness that they have this is explained in an earlier chapter in case you have missed it. **

**A new story called "Screwed" is on the way which will be posted as soon as this one is completed. It is a Seth/Jacob story. Other than that I really don't want to give to much away. If you haven't read any of our other stories please give them a try. Mrs Jones is doing a Seth/Edward story "Heart and Soul" which is going to be interesting to say the least. My own story "Click" is very controversial and is giving readers food for thought. Anyway I will let you get on with the chapter. Please enjoy and your thoughts are encouraged. **

**Chapter 19**

**Paul's POV**

"_He's dead,'" _ Colin said coming over and rubbing my side. "_Your mate needs you,'" _his gift calmed my very angry wolf and me for that matter. Quickly phasing, I raced into the cave where my mate was curled up against Leah's wolf form. Colin wasn't lying, he was cold. He took one look at me and fought to get to me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't call out and I, I ," he stuttered as I hugged him to me. No more would he be out of my sight. In the corner there sat a small young boy who looked no older than thirteen. I went towards him only to have the submissives stand around him as though protecting him. I growled in warning.

"What's your name?" I asked realizing that they wouldn't let me any nearer.

"Jasper," he whispered quietly. I looked down at Brady who was watching the young sub and went to push out of my hold. I gripped tighter not wanting him close to the boy.

"He saved my life Paul. Please, he needs our help," he said patting my chest. Not letting my hand go, he moved closer to the boy. The subs relaxed and let him through. The young boy rushed to Brady and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Shhhh, you're safe now. No one will hurt you. I promise," he kissed the young boy's head. "I'm tired, can we go home?" Brady asked. Even if Brady trusted the kid, I didn't and told him to not phase and to get on Emmett's back. He trembled so sighing, I told him to get on Embry's.

"_Paul, I let you down and I am sor,"_

"_No, you didn't. I owe you an apology. You're my best friend, my beta and I have," _the big lug I call Ems came and rubbed against me licking my snout.

"I'm ready for home," Brady sighed. My mate leaned forward his arms went around my neck hugging me close. My wolf rumbled as we set off. The longer we ran the less his grip was on around me. I asked Seth to phase so he could hold onto my mate so he didn't fall off. We arrived home just on dawn. The great doors were opened for us and we were greeted by Jacob and the rest of our allies. Even though Jacob wanted to do nothing but grab his mate and make sure he was safe and unharmed, he saw he was holding my sleeping mate who had not stirred for hours. Leading us up to our room, he opened our door and allowed me to rest beside the bed and gently lifted his mate and mine onto the bed. I quickly phased and covered my mate, so tired was he.

"How many have we lost?" I asked just as a knock came at the door. I could smell my beta and the rest of the pack along with the submissive. Allowing them in, I stepped up to the young sub who lowered himself to the floor on his knees.

"Please spare me," he whispered. Embry and Leah pulled him up under his arms and lifted his chin so I could see into his eyes. His eyes flickered to my mate. I turned to see why but nothing, my baby had not stirred.

"Paul, can I have a word," Seth came close and squeezed my arm while dragging me away from the others.

"You have to accept him into your pack. If you don't, he will die a slow and painful death," he looked over at my mate then back at me. "Your mate carries his true love," he smiled.

"Oh no, absolutely not! My child is not even fully formed! What the fuck?" I growled. Jacob came and put himself between me and his mate. "Get him out of my sight!" I pointed to the young submissive.

"Paul, you will not harm this child!" my mate got up and walked to the young sub who wrapped himself around my mate. My wolf roared. "If you don't accept him, our child will never have what we have. How could you deny our child his true love?" Brady stood tall and proud wrapping himself around the sub even more.

"He is already marked," I went to the boy and turned his neck to see his mark. "You were his mate, where is your mark?" I asked.

"He was impotent. He wanted your child as his own. I am unmarked and untouched," the sub said shyly. I sniffed. He was right, he had no scent of Jared on him other than the pack scent.

"Go shower," I said. My mate took him to the bathroom locking the door. "How the hell can he feel his mate?" I looked at the other submissives. They shook their heads. "But you're sure?" I looked at Colin who was now wrapped in his mates arms. He nodded. "Fine. And thank you all for doing your alpha's proud. All of you," I looked at Jacob who smiled and nodded.

"Come, we will rest and tomorrow evening we will return to La-Push," Jacob said sweeping his mate up in his arms and leaving with the others. We discussed things as we travelled home. James' pack was no longer; every single one destroyed except Jasper, who would soon be joining my pack.

Food was brought to us by some submissives who left quickly. When Brady opened the door he walked straight to me wrapping himself around me rubbing his scent with mine. Behind him came Jasper. Looking at him I saw a different boy from only minutes ago. This one was clean, his hair a dirty blonde, his skin pale, his eyes a brilliant blue. He stood twisting his foot, hands at his side, chewing his bottom lip.

"Come eat," I smiled. The boy is now part of my pack, my family. He kept his eyes lowered and sat across from me. Brady his grabbed food and tucked in. I pushed the bread rolls closer to the young sub who quickly grabbed one and put it in his pocket before taking another and nibbling on it. "Jasper, please look at me," I asked as kindly as I could rather than order. His eyes darted to Brady who nodded encouragingly. His eyes came to mine and I gave him a smile. "We have a rule in our pack. No one ever lowers their eyes to me or anyone one else, not even Jacob Black. You are our equal and as such you are treated like one," I leaned over and took his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You will never starve, we will never deny you anything," he had tears streaming down his face and pulled the bread roll out of his pocket and put it on his plate. "Good boy, now eat. We are going to have a busy day tomorrow. Today you can sleep on the couch and we will get you a room sorted so it is ready when we return."

"Thank you," was all he said before again nibbling on his bread roll. Brady had not stopped eating and I was grateful he had eaten it all. He gave me a cheeky grin and snuggled into me as I dug into my own food. Jasper almost fell asleep at the table and Brady was sound asleep. I picked him up and took him to bed where I tucked him in.

Jasper had finally fallen asleep in his chair. Sighing, I pulled the other side of the bedding back and picked the sleeping boy up. As soon as he was laying down, he snuggled into my mate. I grabbed a blanket and spare pillow and crashed on the couch. What I do for my pack. I was woken by my mate laying on top of me placing butterfly kisses on my cheek. I thrust up my hips only for him to giggle

"We have Jasper in bed," he whispered. I groaned. I needed to fill my mate with my scent. He stood up and pulled me to the bathroom locking the door behind us. "Fill me," he whispered as I brushed my thumb over his mating mark. I turn on the shower and slowly strip my mate, his beautiful body a sight to behold. I nipped at his mating mark making his legs go from underneath him. "You're a tease, Paul Lahote," he moaned as I continued to only touch his neck. He pushed his hips toward me wanting friction on his cock.

Shyly stepping into the shower, he pulled me in with him not caring I was still dressed. Our lips attacked each others, wanting to taste each other. My wolf roared wanting to fill our mate with our seed to stamp on him even more that he belonged to just me and me alone. Brady's small but sure hands ran over my body till he found his target, my cock already throbbing with need to fill his tight hot heat. Lifting up my mate, he wrapped his arms around my waist letting me have access to his ass. holding on tight to my neck I let one hand go to his tight hole and teased the entrance. Soft moans came from my mate encouraging me to break into the ring of muscle. Brady's moans get louder as he pushed down onto my finger before once again lifting himself up. With each movement his hole opened for me. One of his hands let go of my neck as he pushed down further and he popped the button on my shorts releasing my cock which, slapped his ass.

"More," he groaned as I pressed another finger into his heat. I begin to scissor him, hitting his spot every stroke. "Please Paul, mark me again," he begged baring his neck to me. It is rare but, not unheard of; a double marking. My mate was so precious and almost taken away from me, I nuzzled into his neck which he bared willingly. Just as I am about to sink my teeth into his neck, I thrust my cock into his hole. So long my wolf had been gentle but now, he was ready to call out to his mate, to show him who owned him, possessed him. My mate's screams of pleasure and pain only excited me wolf more. I grabbed him under the legs and turn him around, his arms braced on the wall.

"MINE," I growled slamming into my mate. I couldn't help but give over to my wolf. It didn't take long for either of us to find our release. I held my mate gently around the waist as he sunk down, his knees buckling from under him. "Baby, I'm so sorry," I cradled him in my arms as the water cascaded down on us.

"No sorrys, Paul. it was perfect," he sighed. "Do you think we woke the others?" he asked.

"You really care?" I chuckled. He softly giggle and shook his head. I could see my mate would need more sleep. This time however, in my arms wa where he belonged.

We gathered at the front doors, this time we are travelling in cars. It would still take us a few days however. As wolves, it is not right for us to be in the air. I had Brady and Jasper in the front with me while in the back were the others from my pack. I was now a pack of seven and one of the most powerful. Why? Because I had four submissives. Jacob and I were wanting to change their status. However, they were proud of their name. No matter how much we argued they refused to be called anything but subs. We didn't stop, swapping drivers as we went, Jasper never leaving my mate's side. He was allowed any room in the mansion and he chose the smallest bedroom which was right next door to ours. He admitted he had to be close to his mate. It still freaked me out, my mate was not even showing. His scent changed but, not completely. I planned for him to continue his studies and hopefully attend college. It would be painful but, he could come home on the weekends. Maybe we could even take a break and move with him. The possibilities were many but, all that was years away. Jasper was a mere twelve years old, he was only nine when he phased. He was a the son of a alpha who was killed by a leech. James' pack was in the area and took the young sub who was hidden by his father while he tried to protect his young son. He couldn't remember anything of where he lived and believed his father's pack was completely destroyed.

When we arrived back in Forks we all phased and welcomed Jasper into our pack. He and the other subs played like puppies except my mate who sat on the forest floor between my legs watching them. We offered Embry's mother our home which she accepted insisting that we come visit often. Moving from one town to another, Emmett and I could pack a house in hours. But, we would rest and join Jacob's tribe in a celebration of his new position. He would also formally hand the Olympia pack over to Sam. Those who chose could join Jacob however, he hoped they would want to remain on their tribal lands and live as normal lives as possible.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks to our reviewers. **

**This story is winding down and we have both moved on to our own new stories. Only two more chapters to go. **

**Check out Mrs Jones story " Heart and Soul." It's really good. Also keep an eye out for my new story "Screwed" I'm excited about this story and is different from any others I have done. I love the pack and have missed them. **

**Anyway enjoy this chapter from Mrs Jones peeps and see you next time. **

**Me**

**Chapter 20**

**Emmett POV**

The bonfire following Sam's taking over the Olympia pack for Jacob was a lot like the others we had been to. Although, this time no one phased. We all relaxed except for the few wolves who rotated patrols. My only complaint was that Brady couldn't phase so that I could take a flying leap into the ocean.

He, Paul, and Jasper aka, the three stooges, were inseparable since coming back from the fight with Jared. I was with Paul, it was a little creepy that Jasper seem to already feel his imprint who wasn't even born yet. Talk about having to wait, holy fuck! No thanks. Jasper seemed shy but, nice enough. I was going to have work on his submissives tendencies though. He was trying but, the little things like walking behind us or giving up his seat for a dominant were driving me nuts. Even Embry didn't take this long to get used to Paul making the bed and washing dishes. But, Jasper never really knew any other way. James practically kidnapped him and then Jasper chose to go with Jared's pack thinking he would be a better alpha. Both alphas took the old traditions to the extremes treating their subs like dirt. Shaking Jasper of all he knew would be a long process. Apparently, the two alphas had long ago planned not only to challenge Jacob for his role of alpha of alphas but also, to take Brady's unborn child.

"Hey," Embry said shyly walking up to me and grabbing both of my hands in his. I leaned in and kissed him chastely. He'd spent most of the evening with his old friends who he wouldn't be seeing for quite sometime. We were leaving in the morning back to the mansion.

"Hey," I smiled back at him. He looked away down the beach at the others. It was still warm so, most of the pack was spread out away from the warmth of the fire. "Everything okay?" I asked him. Something seemed off with him.

"Yeah," he nodded but, still not looking at me. "I, um," he blew out a puff of air.

"Talk to me, what's going on?" I said more firmly gripping his chin between my finger and thumb to turn his head toward me. This wasn't like him, we talked about everything. We'd been together for only a short time but, we seemed to fit together perfectly. His mothering nature and compassion for everyone were things that I loved most about him. I held true to my vow to hear his angelic laughter every single day. "Did something happen?"

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong Ems," he said. "I want to take you somewhere," he swung our entwined hands between us and smirking.

"Where?" I asked.

"You have to wait to see," he said and pulled us to the large suv we drove here in. He drove about an hour and a half with me begging to know the whole way and him threatening to turn around. We pulled into the bowling lanes in Port Angeles.

"Midnight bowling?" I asked.

"We never got the date you promised so, I thought, um maybe we could do it now," he said looking at the ground. I crooked a finger and lifted his chin for him to look at me.

"It's perfect," I placed a small kiss to his lips. "Come on," I grabbed his hand and we made our way inside. They had the entire place decked out in neon and lots of teenagers. We got our shoes and several plates of greasy food and sodas.

Being shapeshifters meant that we had to purposely mess things up. Our bodies were naturally athletic and it might be strange to see two kids both shoot three hundreds, three games in a row. We made up our own way of playing. One turn we had to roll a split the next a gutter ball and so on. My mate picked the perfect teasing date night. I watched him roll from behind trying to imagine him doing it naked the entire date. I also proved once again my talent for belching the alphabet. After the last frame, I celebrated my victory with a moonwalk down the alley. We were immediately booted from the building.

We walked to the park to check out the playground. We squeezed ourselves down the slide and made our way across the bars. We each took a swing and had a contest to see who could jump the furthest. Being a kid was something I tried to do everyday. Life is hard enough and we shouldn't wait for moments like that.

I hadn't ever been on a date. Paul and I didn't have that sort of relationship. I looked over at my mate who rolled on the ground laughing at my imitation of the old cronies back at the mansion. I loved seeing him like this, completely free of responsibilities and happy. I laid down next to him and pulled him to me.

"I love you, Ems," he said through his smile.

"I love you too, Ems," I told him. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. His warm, tender lips moved slowly not deepening. It wasn't the usual frenzied, out-of-control, trying to rip off our clothes kind of kiss. It was much more like what our first kiss should have been.

"Emmett?" he said after he broke the kiss. He looked down at my chest and picked at my shirt.

"Yeah," I said lifting his eyes back up to mine. "You have something on your mind and it wasn't this date. What is going on?" I asked.

"I, um," he started. "I was thinking, that um, next time I go on heat that, um."

"We can wait, Em. I don't want you to,"

"No," he shook his head. "Emmett, I want start our family."

"You do?" my eyebrows lifted. "I mean, we have our whole lives, the rest of eternity if we wanted to live that long,"

"I don't want to go off to college or at least, not right now," he explained. "I could always go when the kids get older."

"Kids? Like, more than one," I asked. He smiled and nodded. Images of what I thought our children would look like ran through my head. He was a naturally caretaker, I was starting to understand why he wanted to start right away. "I would love nothing more but, are you sure?"

"Yeah," his grin grew larger. "And, I want lots, like six or seven."

"Nine is a baseball team," I pointed out. "Although, I've been researching and there aren't many 'Em' names."

"You aren't picking their names," he stated. "I have to go through all the labor, I get to pick the names."

"Oh, come on," I whined. "Paul won't let me either. Don't I get some rights as the father?"

"Yeah, um," he got up quickly and started walking backward. "Diaper duty," and he took off. I got up and chased him.

"Oh, hell no!" I yelled. We ran all the way to the car where I pinned him against the door with one leg between his. We both moaned when I rolled my hips against his. His arms wrapped around my back and my hands cradled his face. I playfully pecked his soft lips a few times and pulled my head back to look him in the face. He was almost glowing and I hadn't even put the bun in the oven yet.

"I waited so long for you," I told him brushing my thumbs along his cheekbones. "I would do it all again just for one day with you." his eyes welled up. "I love you so fucking much," I leaned into his neck where the mark I gave him told the world he was mine and took in his intoxicating scent before softly kissing it. His hands gripped the back of my shirt as I did and he whimpered my name.

"Emmett?" he said.

"Mmmmmm,"

"Paul is keeping everyone out of the house tonight," I pulled back to look at him. He bit his lip and nodded at me. I lifted away from him and opened his door shoving him inside. I raced around to the driver side and hopped in. I broke every speed law by almost double to get back to the house. That was the last time I rushed anything for the rest of the night.

My role as security continued when we returned to the mansion. Jacob and Paul both said that they didn't blame me for what happened with Jared. They were impressed with how I handled getting him back and told me that they would have gone in there without thinking. I still felt the guilt at times, especially around Brady. He told me that it happened so fast and there was no way I could have known.

I think if Paul were given the choice now, he would have turned down Jacob as role as beta. He and our alpha seemed to be spending endless time with the council trying to put in place the new rules about the roles of subs and doms. Some things were difficult because they were an instinctive part of our wolves but, we were also human and had to learn to keep our wolves under control. I was glad I didn't have to spend my days listening to the olds explain why things should stay the same.

But, Paul did seem to like that he was always home which meant he could keep an eye on his imprint. Brady was getting bigger and put me to shame when it came to his appetite. As the days went on, it seemed the more anxious all of the subs got spending more and more time with Brady. Toward the end, he was never without at least one of them and Jasper who was getting almost as protective as Paul.

I just came off night duty and climbed the stairway to my shared room with Embry. I hoped he wasn't stationed outside Brady's door (Paul drew the line saying the subs couldn't be in the room at night). I smiled before I opened our door hearing Marvin Gaye coming from inside.

_Let's get it on, let's get it on_

_You know what I'm talkin' 'bout_

_Come on baby, let your love come out_

_If you believe in love_

_Let's get it on, let's get it on baby_

_This minute, oh yeah let's get it on_

_Please, let's get it on_

I opened the door and saw the sexiest thing I could have imagined. The only light came from the flickering fireplace. A large blanket and several satin pillows lay in front of the hearth and in the center of it all was Embry, his skin golden in the fire light. He lay on his back with his feet on the floor and knees bent and his other hand wrapped around his cock. My wolf growled as I shut the door behind me.

"You're late so I started without you," he smirked. I tore at my clothing as I walked over to him. I laid down on him with my body between his legs.

"At least I made it before you finished," I kissed him deeply.

I rolled my hips our cocks dripping pre-cum as they slid together. My lips left his and trailed down his neck his hands gripping my ass trying to pull me closer. My wolf was coming to the surface wanting to mark it's mate. My mind was fogging when Embry pulled me away from his neck.

"Emmett!" he looked me dead in the eye. "Leah's at the door."

"Go away!" I yelled burying my face back into my lover's neck.

"It's important," she yelled back. I growled before standing up and walking to the door, my cock bouncing against my stomach.

"Is the fucking house on fire?" I said opening the door.

"No, but,"

"Then I don't care," I went to slam the door only for her to hold it open. "What!"

"Brady just went into labor," she smiled. I never saw my mate move so fast. He pulled on his shorts and pecked my lips before leaving me. I stared after my lover not believing he would leave this way. I looked at our she-wolf who glanced at my hard cock and winked before turning to follow.

"Well, fuck," I said to myself as I shut the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thanks to our reviewers and also to those that fav'ed. Well we are just about at the end of the story and this chapter we get to meet the cub. **

**We hope you have enjoyed the journey with Paul and Emmett. The last chapter is from another POV.**

**I want to thank Mrs J for agreeing to write this story with me and when we have the right story we plan to do another one together. However with commitments with RL and our own stories could be a wee while away. If you haven't checked it out "Screwed" a story by me has now been posted. Also Mrs J's story Heart and Soul is awesome. I must get her to post the next chapter today. **

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review :) **

**Chapter 21**

**Paul's POV**

Being an expectant father was beyond nerve-racking. I wanted to stay by my mate's side twenty-four seven making sure he was safe and had everything he needed. It wasn't only his appetite that was huge, so was his need to have sex. Not that I was complaining, the roundness of his once flat firm stomach was actually a massive turn on. Finding different positions where it wasn't in the way was fun. But, alas my duty as beta to Jacob was time-consuming. On the rare days I had off, I would phase and very carefully take my mate for a run on my back. He missed his wolf and the freedom that she allowed him. Jasper was like a shadow always near but, I was beginning to get the kid. Even though Brady had a wolf on guard when I wasn't around, I knew he would be safe with Jasper alone. I spent hours teaching him to protect himself and he was a natural at it. A few times he even got me a good one. Both Brady and I already considered him our son. We insisted that he go back and finish his education and was doing us proud. Many wolves who had phased stopped attending school. But the law was changed where now no matter if they were a dom or a sub, they would finish high school. There was after all, a life after shifting. Especially for those who had human mates.

"Let's call it a day," Jacob finally closed the book he was looking through. The laws we had were ridiculous and none had been changed since the first shapeshifters appeared. Sadly it wasn't up to Jacob to change them as he pleased. Each one had to go through the council and they were sticklers for tradition. "The baby is taking its toll on your mate, Paul. Take the rest of the week off you could both do with a break. I know I could," he sighed.

"Thanks Jake, I'll take you up on that. Brady is feeling low at the moment he's tired but, can't seem to rest," our private quarters were spotless. I was assured that he was just nesting and it was natural for him to do it. I put my foot down however when I came home to see him on a step-ladder cleaning the already clean ceiling. Bidding my alpha goodnight, I headed up to our rooms. We were one of the lucky ones and had our own kitchenette and often ate alone rather than with the others. Jasper, of course would join us. We had a wall knocked down allowing there to be a door so he felt even closer. But, he had strict rules and must not enter after a certain time. I wanted to put a lock on the door but my mate said that was just mean.

Chris was on guard, passing him I told him to take his mate out since I would be around for the rest of the week. My mate would never be out of my sight. "Hey honey, I'm home," I said walking in to see my mate curled up in a ball on the bed. Jasper was wrapped around him in wolf form and Leah was wiping his face with a cloth. "Bray," I ran to the bed and was growled by Jasper. "What's wrong?" I asked gently placing my hand on my mate's arm.

"The baby is coming, I have to go," he groaned. "I wanted to see you before I left," he panted as another wave of pain hit him. No matter how much I tried, he refused to have the baby here in the mansion, he would leave and return with our cub. When I asked one of the other subs who already had cubs, he explained that if a dom saw what they had to go through the shapeshifter gene would be lost. This didn't bring me any comfort. In fact, it made me even more anxious.

"I will come with you," I said going to pick him up. "Jasper, back the fuck off," I growled using my alpha as he again growled at me. He whimpered but didn't back down. "Please baby, I can't let you go out there alone," I whispered.

"He won't be alone. Jasper, myself, and Embry will be with him," Leah smiled getting the bag that was already packed for just this moment. "I promise he will be safe," she told Brady she would be back shortly. Heading out the door I heard her explain to her mate that she wouldn't be home for a few days. Chris phased and was begging her to stay. None of us wanted any of our mates out of our sight. Not that we had any more trouble, not since the demise of Jared. Everyone knew better than to piss with the Alpha of alphas and his beta.

"Jasper sweetie, can you give me and Paul a minute," Brady sat up and gently pushed the wolf off the bed. Whining, he went to his door where I opened it for him and let him go shutting it behind him. "Paul, I am ready and know I will be fine. I have the best pack in the world and our future son-in-law to take care of me," he let me pick him up and place him on my lap. My hand on his large rounded belly. His small hand rested on mine. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and even though I was not a crier, I let them fall. I was excited, proud, and fucking scared all at the same time. I felt his body tense and he let out a groan. I quickly kissed his mating mark just as Embry came running in.

"Okay Bray, no more mucking around. Time to have a baby," he said taking my mate from my arms. "We will talk in a few days but, we won't be connected Paul," he said stripping his clothes. I knew this and it was another reason I was scared. No contact at all seemed cruel and unnecessary. Brady began to remove his clothes. I helped him as slowly as I could admiring his swollen belly one more time. "Okay you perv, let him shift," Embry said just as he trembled and became his wolf. Leah and Jasper came in both in wolf form.

"Love you," Brady smiled and phased before I could put one more kiss my lover's lips. His sweet little wolf was exactly the same but, her belly extended. There was no denying she was ready to give birth. I got on my knees and hugged my mate.

"Be safe baby. I love you," I whispered into his ear making it flick. His pink tongue ran over my face. He howled and turned leading the others through the mansion. Others stopped and wished my mate well. When we came to the top of the stairs Seth was standing there in human form.

"Godspeed my friend," he kissed my mate's head and stepped aside. Brady trotted to the alpha of alphas and bared his neck in submission.

"May the spirits guide you, Brady," he kissed my mate's head and pulled his mate into his arms. I had seen Jacob watch my mate at times and I could see his thoughts at times when he was tired. He wanted nothing more than cubs of his own but, it would be Seth's decision when they would start a family.

Emmett finally joined us just as our mates went out the door. He reeked of sex and imagined Brady had ruined a bit of lovin' time. I turned into my betas chest and sobbed like a baby. He held me tight. "He will be home soon," he rubbed my back. It only seemed to make me sob harder. I felt hands pat my back before I was lead back to mine and Brady's rooms. "Wish beer worked about now," Emmett said sitting on the couch me not leaving his side. Normally the subs gathered to comfort each other, something we had gotten used to. But to my surprise the doms came and stayed with me as I awaited the return of my mate.

Three days, three long painful days it took for my mate to return. I was out on the front lawn in wolf waiting his return. "_Paul_," his sweet voice came into my head.

"_Oh Brady, you're okay?" _I stood and went to run toward my mate only for him and the other subs to give a warning growl.

"_Phase Paul and get everyone to phase out," _Leah warned. I gave the beta howl and ordered those in wolf to shift and stay away from the incoming group. Jacob and Seth came running out and joined me. Emmett was patrolling and was running as fast as his legs could carry him making sure he left a big circle around the submissives. He phased and joined us on the front lawn. Through the trees came the pack but, I only had eyes for one. In his mouth was a sling which would be my child. Seth held my arm and warned me to let Brady come to me. I stood there trembling not out of need to phase but, out of excitement. My eyes didn't leave my mate's. He stood a few feet in front of me and gently placed the sling on the ground. He laid on his stomach and whined. I sat down and carefully unwrapped the sling. There before me was a tiny tiny baby with a tuft of inky black hair. One of his hands reached from me and I held my finger out for him which he grasped straight away. He was already strong. His scent was musky so, I didn't have to check to see if he was a boy. I heard awes from my friends as I gently picked up my son. His big brown eyes opened and he looked at me as though not sure what to make of me. He went to scream so I quickly put his body against my warm chest his little heartbeat next to mine gently bouncing him. Once by one the submissives phased with only my mate in wolf left. They pulled their mates and the alpha away to give us privacy. Brady stood and shook his fur before stepping well back and phasing into his human form. His body back to what it was before he became pregnant.

"Isn't he perfect?" Brady came and sat beside me cuddling into me and our son.

"Just like his mema," I kissed my mate's head. "What have you named him?" I asked.

"Kaleb Paul Lahote," he smiled. I pulled my mate closer. "Your mema deserves to have his name remembered," he again kissed me and the baby.

"Thank you Bray its perfect."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well here we are at the end of our story. Thank you to all those who have joined us on this journey with Paul and Emmett. **

**To our faithful reviewers we thank you from the bottom of our hearts. We don't have another story planned at this stage to write together. Both of us having our own stories and real life making it almost impossible for us to talk let alone write together. **

**So all I can say is thank you Mrs Jones for sharing your knowledge with me. I look forward to once again writing with you. **

**Please read and review but most of all enjoy :) **

**Chapter 22**

I gazed out the bedroom window watching the wedding planners go about setting up for my big day. This wasn't what we really wanted but, it had been Jacob's wish that we did our vows in front of all our pack and family. Kaleb and I would've have been happy just to slip down to the registry office and have it done in minutes and no guests other than our pack.

"You got half an hour," Sue said coming up behind me and turning me to face her. My swollen stomach getting in the way of her warm embrace.

"Mama Sue, I'm scared," I whispered. I wasn't scared of getting married, far from it. I wanted to be married to my imprint, my forever. It was what was growing inside me that made me scared. We hadn't intended to start a family just yet but, somehow I mixed up my dates and mated with Kaleb on the final day of my heat. He was only eighteen and ready to head off to college to become a doctor. Mama Sue pulled me to the bed and sat me down placing her hand on my belly.

"Of course you're scared and don't think you're the first person to be so," she smiled. "I have had this conversation with every single one of your pack, including Leah. Remember it's natural to feel scared. Plus sweetie, its a bit late to change your mind," she giggled.

I did remember the others being nervous. The fear of the birth was not what was bothering me though. I had seen each of the births and knew I would be surrounded by my pack. It was being a parent that scared me know end. I still felt a child myself always looking to Brady for advice or even Embry. Brady was the first of many but, he seemed the most relaxed as though he knew he was going to be just fine. And he was right, he and Paul were amazing parents. They knew the time for fun and the time for discipline.

Brady was the one that held me together when my imprint was sick or hurt. Normally, it ended up him soothing me rather than Kaleb. My imprint would always come and climb on my knee and kiss my cheek telling me he was a big brave boy. Often he would come into my room at night and snuggle down the moment Paul would fall asleep. My alpha was aware of what was happening however and allowed it until puberty hit Kaleb and that was put to a halt. I went on my first heat just after his thirteenth birthday. We were swimming and all of a sudden my imprint came towards me a strange look on his face which reminded me so much of Emmett when Embry came on heat. The feral side would come out, the wolf taking over... Thankfully we were there with Emerson and William our best friends. Emerson was Emmett and Embry's oldest who was a sub just like me. William although younger, was still bigger than Kaleb and managed to dunk him under the water giving me time to get away from him. I hadn't been marked of course as Kaleb was too young. Thanks to my speed, I managed to keep out of harm's way. Seth was out with Jacob and together we made our way to La-Push, the same journey he had made with his alpha and mate all those years ago. Every year after, I would be on my way to La-Push to sit and wait through my heat. Mama Sue was a godsend to all us unmated subs. How the doms never figured it out we don't know but, we were always safe.

The La-Push pack had long since stopped phasing except for Quil who had somehow imprinted on Jacob and Seth's youngest, Ephraim. They are still trying to figure out one, why Quil had imprinted and two, on a baby. The moment Quil laid eyes on Ephraim he fell to his knees and sobbed. Not out of disgust but rather, the feeling of love and peace. Jacob was the shocked thinking of all those years he had Quil protect his mate. But Quil only had eyes for his little imprint who had yet to reach mating age and wouldn't for years. In fact, he was to be our page-boy.

Emmett was the clown of the pack unless he was in work mode. It was like a switch being flicked on. Even when one of the subs was hurt and not just his own, he would be the first to their side to kiss it better or to ward off the danger. No one messes with his cubs. I sat many hours on his lap after something happened and he would wrap his large protective arms around me to make it all go away.

Embry was the one who ended up being our teacher to save the pain of Kaleb or any future mates having to be separated while schooling. He made the biggest sacrifice, leaving his mate to go to teacher's training college. They even held off having their own cubs for three years so he could do it. Their reunions were always beautiful to watch until Embry hit his mate with a large dose of endorphins. Then we never saw them for a week. The moment he finished college he was pregnant with their twins. Emerson and Tyler who was mated with Mason, Paul and Brady's youngest son. The day they imprinted, Emmett and Paul sobbed finally truly becoming a family in name as well as heart.

Paul, the man who called me his son and treated me as his own. I still couldn't remember my father but, I dreamt he would be just as loving a supportive as Paul was. It was the day Kaleb proposed to me that came to mind, sitting on the bed with Mama Sue, thinking of him.

_Knocking, I let myself in. Brady was reading a book on the couch. I sighed when I didn't pick up the fresh scent of my alpha. Going to the couch, I curled up my legs and leaned into Brady who had become like a mother to me. He kissed the top of my head and put his book down. _

"_How long?" he sighed. _

"_Two days," I whispered. "I'm sorry, I swear I didn't know. I thought I was over the heat," I began to explain. _

"_Paul trusted you, Jasper," Brady kissed the top of my head. "I'm too young to be a grandmema," he chuckled. "Does Kaleb know?" I shook my head. "He will the moment he smells your scent," he hugged me closer to his side. "Oh my god! I'm going to be a grandmema," he put his hand over his mouth as though it had only just sunk in, even though he said it only moments before. "Let me talk to Paul, Kaleb should be back soon, I will send him down to your rooms. Okay?" I nodded accepting his hug. "I will do your patrol until we organize a new one." _

_I raced back down to my rooms and began to pace. We talked about a family and agreed to wait until Kaleb finished college. The pain we were in was worth the moments we were together knowing we would have the rest of eternity together if we wanted to. Kaleb was only eighteen to my thirty-one years but, age was never a factor in our lives for any of us. Paul and Emmett were in their forties when they met their mates and they were happier than anyone I knew. I was at the birth of all their kids as well as Seth's and all the other subs that joined our pack or needed subs to help them with their births. Everyone was special and an occasion to celebrate. I placed my hand on my still flat stomach imagining what it would be like swollen with Kaleb's cub. _

_I knew my mate was close, my heart raced. He was in the mansion, the pull was strong between us, as it always had been. Kaleb imprinted on me the moment he phased at the age of seven after we were again put to the test by another pack. It didn't take long for my mate to open the door and walk to me only to sink to his knees and wrap his large arms around my waist. _

"_I am so fucking happy right now," he pressed his ear against my stomach while I carded his soft black hair. "Are you okay with this?" he asked pulling back looking up into my eyes. _

"_I couldn't be happier, Kay," I whispered wiping my tears away. "But, what about college? Where shall I live, me and the baby?" I had a million questions that only he could answer to make me feel okay. _

"_With me in Seattle, I won't leave you Jazzy," he pulled me down to the floor and cradled me in his lap. "I knew you were still on heat," he chuckled. "I think Mama Sue did too, scheming old women," he loved that woman, everyone did. Every summer when they were cubs, they would go stay with Mama Sue and the La-Push pack. No one was more surprised when Quil imprinted on Jacob and Seth's youngest son, Ephriam. 'So much for only liking girls' was the only thing Uncle Jacob said when he found out. Quil had years to go until his imprint was old enough. Ephriam was only two then, a surprise for Jacob and Seth having had their last child fourteen years earlier. Seth had triplets and almost died, not that Uncle Jacob knew that but, they never wanted to add more to their family and were happy with their triplets, all future alphas in their own right. "It was when I saw Uncle Seth with a swollen belly that I knew I couldn't wait to have you pregnant with my cub. I'm sick of waiting, Jazzy. Papa and his stupid rules," he growled. _

"_Kaleb Paul Lahote, you did not get me pregnant to piss your father off did you?" I gasped. _

"_God, no Jazzy! I," before he could reply the door slammed open and Paul came storming in with Brady behind him. I felt myself being lifted by nothing and floated to Brady's side. It had taken him years to learn to control his power but now, he could get anything to move on to the head of a pin and we had even seen him put a fly on one. Kaleb stood up and growled at his father baring his teeth. Paul and Kaleb where both as stubborn as each other and many times they would be at loggerheads with each other because of it. _

_Next second, my mate is wrapped in Paul's arms hugging his son. From where I stood, I could smell the distinctive scent of unshed tears. "Congratulations son," he said patting his son's back. Kaleb looked over at his mema and me shocked. Brady giggled. "We need to get organized, a wedding doesn't happen overnight and then there's your new home," he pulled back and looked at his son before once again pulling him into a hug. _

"_Papa, stop! I haven't asked Jasper to marry me yet," he chuckled. Paul stepped to the side and pushed his son to his knees. _

"_Do it now," he whispered loudly. Paul looked at me and winked. Brady gave me a push forward. _

"_Jazzy, do you want to get married?" Kaleb asked. I looked at my alpha who was grinning like an idiot while he nodded his head. I slowly nodded back not meaning it as a yes to my mate. "REALLY?" Kaleb shouted making us all jump. "I mean great," he got up off his knee after pushing his father away. We had always said we didn't need a piece of paper to tell us know we loved each other. My mate pulled me into his strong embrace "We don't have to," he whispered in my ear. _

So there we were, a happy family to be. Paul and Brady were now living in a small cottage close by. Emmett and Embry were still at the mansion as Emmett was still on call twenty-four-seven but, he relished the job. Often if he wasn't around, he would be at Paul and Brady's. I stayed at the mansion along with my mate. The pack grew and would now getting bigger as the next generation was coming to mating age. There was a knock at the door and Jacob walked in. Sue quickly kissed my hand and patted Jacobs stomach as she passed.

"You ready, kiddo?" he asked.

"Ready as I ever will be Jake," I said getting up. I felt a pull in my stomach and heat rush through me. "JAKE!" I screamed.

"You couldn't wait half an hour?" he chuckled.

"God, Please don't tell them, let me get married," I said holding my stomach as another contraction hit.

"Yeah, like that is going to work," he said kneeling in front of me, his large hands on either side of my stomach. "Hey cubs, this is grandpapa Black. Now, your daddy and mema are going to get married so you have to be patient just like your mema has been until now. So wait half an hour, okay?" he kissed my stomach and stood up with a grin on his face. "Its worth a try," he winked and took my hand in his.

"Grandpapa Black?"

"Hey, I have watched all you cubs grow. I'm grandpapa to you all," he wolf-whistled and opened the door. "Let's go get you married," he walked me toward my mate, tears streaming down my face. Once we got to the top of the grand staircase Jacob scooped me up bridal style and carried me down. Once at the bottom he gently placed me down and tugged on my shirt and tidied my hair. "They behaving?" he whispered his eyes quickly going to my stomach. I nodded. They had not moved, maybe Grandpapa Black's talk did work.

"Do you Jasper take Kaleb to be your husband, your mate, your forever. To love, honor, and protect and make me lots of nieces and nephews for as long as you shall live?" Emmett asked making everyone chuckle. He had gone online and gotten his certificate to marry me and my mate. Normally, it was Jacob who married any shape-shifters who got married. But, stepping in as my father, he asked Emmett who of course was honored to do the job.

"I do," I said wiping my mate's tears away.

"Do you Kaleb take Jasper to be your husband, your mate, your forever. To love, honor, and protect and make me lots of nieces and nephews for as long as you shall live?" I watched my big strong mate swallow and try to say something but, he just nodded smiling. "You got to say it, dude," Emmett whispered. Kaleb nodded and took a deep breath as I gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"I so do," he finally said in his strong rich baritone voice.

"Phew, got me worried there for a sec, dude," Emmett patted my mate's back. I doubled over as I gush of water fell between my legs. "Shit, you're now husband and husband," he shouted over the commotion of my pack. It was Brady who managed to get to me first.

"You should've told us," he started taking off my shirt and kissed my trembling hand. I looked at my mate who was standing there fear written over his face. "You have five minutes," soon it was only me and Kaleb standing in the front garden. I could feel all the other subs shifting we would leave straight away.

"Jaz, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you with cub," he pulled me into his arms. I hate this, why won't you have the cubs here?" he asked the same question he had asked everyday since the day he found out I was with child.

"I will be home soon," I touched his cheek. "I will be fine Kay," I groaned I was further on than I thought and my wolf came through. I stepped back just in time so not to hurt my mate. He hugged my neck nuzzling his face in my fur. I whined and licked his face.

Brady and Seth came and nudged my mate away from me. We took off through the wood till we got to the safety of the cave. I could tell you how I had the cubs but, then I would have to kill you.

Three days later, I walked through the forest with a basket in my mouth, inside were our triplets. My mate was waiting for me on the front lawn, my father in-law and the others further back. The rest of the subs went to their mates and I sat as they phased and were wrapped within their mate's arms. They all turned around and looked at me all with smiles on their faces their love shining through. I didn't need to be in my pack's minds to know I was loved. My eyes finally found my mate. I picked up our cubs and trotted towards him. I placed the basket down and let my husband see his three sons for the first time. He was in awe of his cubs but, his attention came to me. My heart soared; finally I felt I belonged.


End file.
